


Danganronpa: Horizon Hearts

by trombonekid98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 71,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trombonekid98/pseuds/trombonekid98
Summary: When Helena Hayes, the Ultimate Woodcarver is invited to be a member of the inaugural class of Horizons Academy, she is enthusiastic to be attending such a prestigious school. But when she and her fifteen classmates are brought to the school with hazy memories of how they got there, things seem slightly amiss, and it appears that someone is working from the shadows to bring down Hope's Peak's newest academic venture. Can they put a stop to this before they're brought down with the school?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue- The Wretched Refuse of a Despairing Shore (Part 1)

**_Oh god, it feels like I took a tree to the noggin…_ **

**_I was in the limo… then… so sleepy…_ **

**_We were going to Horizons Academy… but oh my god it’s so cozy here…_ **

???: (chipper) Oh, you’re finally awake!

**She rubbed her eyes open, finding herself in a bed in a blinding white room. She found herself face to face with a monitor coming down from the ceiling, displaying the face of a young girl.**

**_Okay, well this certainly isn’t home, and it sure ain’t no limo either._ **

???: Gentle now, the sedatives haven’t fully worn off. Take a few minutes to adjust if you need.

**The screen moved off to the side of the bed, and she rested her head against her palms, resisting the throbbing headache going through her skull. A robotic arm extended down from the ceiling, holding a cup of clear, fizzy liquid.**

???: Drink this, it will help with the headache.

**Without hesitation, she grabbed the glass and downed it all at once, throwing the cup to the side. The robotic arm caught it and pulled it back up through the ceiling.**

???: Hopefully that helps, but for now, you can relax and I’ll catch you up on what’s going on. My name is Alter-Ego, an A.I program designed to run Horizons Academy.

**_So this is Horizons, then? At least Alter-Ego seems friendly enough. Still have a killer headache, though._ **

Alter-Ego: The physical location of Horizons is highly classified, so we had to sedate you so that you wouldn’t know the route to the school. As a subsidiary of Hope’s Peak Academy, we place the utmost priority in the safety of our students. We’ve also confiscated any electronics devices you had in your possession to prevent you being tracked. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to contact the outside world through our proprietary student handbooks.

**_Shit… I didn’t realize my phone was missing. And now that I think about it… these aren’t my clothes? When did I get in pajamas?_ **

Alter-Ego: Now, I know you have a lot more questions, but I need to confirm things first. You are indeed Helena Hayes, yes?

Helena: (tired) Ummm… I think so? I don’t think that much changed while I was asleep.

Alter-Ego: (happy) That’s good to hear! And can you confirm your talent for me?

**_Talent? Ah, that’s right. Everybody at this school has some kind of ‘Ultimate Talent’. And mine is…_ **

Helena: Ultimate Woodcarver.

Alter-Ego: (relieved) Alright, the sedatives don’t seem to have affected your memory. Now if you’ll present your left arm…

**She lifted her left arm up to the screen, where a bunch of sensors dropped from the ceiling and attached themselves.**

Alter-Ego: (deep in thought) Hmmm…. Mm-hmm… hrmm… (chipper) alright! All your vitals are good. Is your head feeling any better?

Helena: (tired) A little, yeah.

Alter-Ego: Okay. When you’re ready, just press the button next to the mirror and our automatic system will change you into your uniform. It’s really cool! Oh, and after that, you should head down to the gym for the opening ceremony. Don’t be late!

**With a smile, Alter-Ego pops back into the ceiling, leaving her alone in the room.**

**_This is… trippy, but at least I have some pretty sweet digs. Definitely could use a little more color, though._ **

**She slipped out of bed and headed over to the mirror. Staring back at her was a mess of curly red hair, going out every which way.**

**_Alright, horrible bed-head as per usual. Hopefully this fancy clothing machine does hair as well._ **

**She pressed the button next to the mirror, and suddenly found herself surrounded by a flurry of the mechanical arms she’s been seeing all morning. Her body was yanked around every which way for a hot second, clothes flying everywhere, before it suddenly stopped, leaving her staring at her new reflection.**

**_I’ll give them credit, this is a really good look for me! And- is that make-up? Okay, I need to get me one of these when I graduate._ **

**Her hair had been pulled back into a tidy bun, and there’s just enough make-up to accent her bright green eyes and freckles. She had on a red and black checked flannel over a plain white blouse, and a comfy pair of light-wash jeans with work boots.**

**_Oh my god these jeans actually have pockets._ **

**Pleased with her appearance, she walked out the door into the hallway. A helpful directory was across from the door, with arrows pointing both directions towards points of interest. She followed the hallway in the direction of the gym until she found herself in a massive room.**

**_Whoa… I’m suddenly feeling a whole lot smaller._ **

**Her eyes were drawn to the massive chandelier hanging down from the ceiling, which itself seemed to go up forever. There were doors on each side of the room; on the left, the presumed entrance to the school, although barred off; straight ahead, a rather plain double door labelled as the gym; and to the right…**

**_Wh-why is this door giving me the heebie-jeebies? It’s probably just a classroom or something._ **

**She stared at the velvet red door for a moment before brushing aside her feelings and entering the gym. A single person was sitting on the precipice of the stage; a mousy haired boy with thick glasses and a jean jacket. The jacket was covered in a variety of souvenir patches, and he had a notably stubborn hair sticking off the top of his head.**

Helena: (hesitant) Excuse me? I am in the right place, right?

???: (startled) Oh, sorry, didn’t see you there. Yeah, I’m pretty sure this is the right place. The computer girl did say the gymnasium, right?

Helena: Think so. Mind if I sit next to you?

???: Go ahead, I don’t mind. I don’t think anyone else has showed up yet, so I might as well talk to someone. The name’s Quincy, by the way.

Helena: Helena.

Quincy: (intrigued) Hmm, that’s actually a pretty cool name. Have you ever been to Montana?

Helena: (confused) No, why do you ask?

Quincy: I was just wondering if you knew you shared your name with its capital city. Well, it’s more of a large town, really, but I’ve heard the scenery is to die for. Never been there in person, but the pictures are just… whoa.

Helena: I’ll keep that in mind. Let me guess, you’re some kind of Ultimate Explorer or something?

Quincy: (chuckles) Ha, I wish. No, I’m just the Ultimate Cartographer. You know, mapmaking?

Helena: Yeah, I think I’ve heard that term used before.

Quincy: Yeah, it’s a nice escape when you don’t get to travel much. Once got to go on a road trip to Yellowstone, but other than that it’s just exploring the cornfields of Nebraska. But my grandpa loves to send me all sorts of patches from around the world. (points to a panda patch on his shoulder) You see this one?

Helena: (intrigued) Yeah?

Quincy: He sent me this one when he went to Chengdu. And this one… (points to a patch with a mountain on it) This is from when he spent a month in Kathmandu.

Helena: (confused) I have no idea where any of these places are.

Quincy: I didn’t either, at first. But he’d also send maps of the places he’d go, and I’d copy them down until I had it memorized. Now I’m drawing detailed maps of places I’ve never even seen, sometimes even fantasy maps. (excited) Hopefully one day I can sell enough of them to go around the world and see all of these places!

Helena: Sounds like quite the dream.

**The door to the gym opened, and a girl slithered in, tapping out a rhythm on the wall with a pair of drumsticks. Her long, lavender hair flowed down her back, matching the skirt and tank top she was wearing under her leather jacket. She also had an extra pair of drumsticks tucked into her combat boots.**

???: (distracted) Bum-ba-dop-bop-ba-dm-dm-ts-boom-ba-da-dop-pow-pow!

**She makes her way around the room, hitting every brick and bleacher seat until she reaches us.**

???: ba-bu-du-ba-du-ba-du-ba-du-bop-bow-bam-bam-bam- (suddenly stops) Oh, hello there.

**She looks up at them, her eyes colored blood red against ghoulishly pale skin.**

**_I know the goth aesthetic is in, but… this girl could pass for a legit vampire._ **

Quincy: (confused) Can we help you?

???: Nope. Just drumming along to the rhythm of life. (continues to drum)

Helena: (confused) Is that why you’re drumming on the walls?

???: (continuing to drum) Anything’s a drum if you put your sticks to it.

Quincy: (bites lip) Can’t argue with that. Just promise you won’t use us as a drum.

???: (surprised) Use you? Girl, I wouldn’t hurt a fly with these sticks. As long as you don’t suddenly turn into a statue, you’ll be fine. Bronze has a REALLY nice ring though.

Helena: Got it, just don’t turn into a statue. So I take it you must be the Ultimate Drummer?

???: (proud) The one and only! Gracie Knox, drummer for the Flaming Pixies at your service. Give me a drum kit, and I’ll play you a dream.

Quincy: (star-struck) THE Flaming Pixies? Man, I didn’t know I’d get to meet someone from one of my favorite bands at this school. Helena, you’ve heard of them, right?

Helena: (perplexed) Can’t say that I have.

Gracie: (dismissive) Well, clearly your girlfriend here needs better tastes in music if she hasn’t heard of the biggest name in prog rock.

Helena: (offended) First of all, I’m not his girlfriend, we literally met like five minutes ago. Secondly, didn’t prog die out in the 80s?

Gracie: (proud) Not if I’ve had anything to do about it. You should see how the scene’s been flourishing since we burst onto it.

Helena: (intrigued) Hmm, guess you’ll have to properly introduce me to your music then.

Gracie: (mischievous) It would be my  _ pleasure _ . (looks around) Anyway, where is everyone? Cool as you are, I’d rather have more than 2 people to hang around with.

**Two more people walked into the room; a dark-haired boy dressed in a Badger Scout uniform, and a black boy with glasses and a flat top wearing bright red suspenders over a white dress shirt and navy trousers.**

???: (loud) Why are you embarrassed? Being good at math is nothing to be ashamed about!

???: (quiet) Cool it, man! Just because I’m good at something doesn’t mean I want my whole life to be based around it. If I had my way, I wouldn’t even be here.

???: Barkley, I’m not gonna let you just sit back and not embrace your talents! I promise that I won’t let it affect what I think of you as a person.

Barkley: (sighing) Well, good luck trying to get that through to everybody else.

**The two boys looked up from their conversation to see Helena, Quincy and Gracie staring at them.**

Barkley: (facepalming) You heard that entire conversation, didn’t you?

Helena & Quincy: Yep.

Barkley: (annoyed) Great, it’s not even the first day of class and I’m already putting myself in a box.

???: (putting his hand on Barkley’s shoulder) C’mon, it isn’t that bad. I’m sure they’ll get to know the real you in due time. (holds up hand insignia) Scout’s honor.

Barkley: (sighing) Big talk coming from someone who’s made scouting their whole life.

???: (defensive) I will have you know that the Badger Scouts teach valuable skills in all areas of life.

Barkley: Not helping your case, man. (turns to Helena, Quincy and Gracie) Well, I’m Barkley Morgan, and this guy right here-

???: (jumping to attention) I am Patrick Thorpe, Senior Patrol Leader of Badger Den 103, and the Ultimate Scout! Pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Barkley: What he said.

Quincy: (inquisitive) I believe I overheard Patrick here mention something about you being good at math?

Barkley: (downcast) Yeah, you heard right. I’m here as the Ultimate Mathematician, but it’s really not a big deal. I swear I’m not as nerdy as this stupid outfit makes me look.

Quincy: Who am I to judge nerdy? I literally draw maps for a living.

Barkley: Look, thanks for the platitudes but I’d prefer if we just didn’t bring it up. I’m sure you’ve got plenty interesting to tell about yourself.

Quincy: I suppose I ca-

Patrick: Oh, do you want to hear about the time I successfully fought a bear with only a match and a box of peanut butter crackers? Or maybe the time I successfully navigated a hundred miles through the wilderness without a map. Oooh, there’s so many to choose from…

Helena: (awkwardly smiling) Well, I’m sure we’d  _ love  _ to hear these stories some other time, right guys?

Gracie: (bored) Meh. I’ll pass on the whole Badger Scout story time thing.

Patrick: You sure? I promise you that my story-telling merit badge wasn’t for nothing.

Helena: Look, maybe another time.

Patrick: (pouting) Aww. And I thought that badge was gonna come in handy at a new school.

**Two more students walked into the room at that moment; one, a rather large guy in a black and gold baseball uniform, with the jersey shirt opened to reveal an electric green tee and the cap on backwards. The other? Well…**

Gracie: (terrified) ZOMBIE!!!!

Barkley: (nervous) Relax, zombies aren’t real… I think…

**The larger kid was pushing along a lanky, gray-skinned boy in faded red and pink pajamas. His dead eyes barely stayed open as he shambles along beside him.**

???: Relax, this isn’t a zombie. I just happened across this poor lost soul and decided to make sure he wandered his way here.

???: I am perfectly capable of getting myself places, thank you. I was merely wandering around to kill time before this.

???: You sure about that? Because I found you wandering into a wall.

???: (annoyed) I had merely turned off unnecessary sensory functions to conserve energy. How else do you think that I, Ishmael Sanderson, earned the title of Ultimate Insomniac?

Helena: (inquisitive) So your talent is that you don’t sleep?

Ishmael: Exactly. Now excuse me while I ignore you plebes to conserve energy for the assembly.

**He merely continues to stare into space, a trail of drool coming out the side of his mouth.**

Quincy: (confused) Okay… then.

Gracie: I’m still not buying it. That kid is 100% a zombie.

Helena: Well, whatever he is, we have a whole semester to figure out what his deal is.

Barkley: Or just ignore him.

Patrick: Well, if he turns out to be a zombie, I’ll let you know that I have my zombie apocalypse survival merit badge.

…

Helena: Okay, we’re just going to ignore that. (turns to larger student) On other topics, what’s your deal? You’ve been pretty quiet so far.

???: (cocky) Alright, so you’re probably guessing I’m some kind of Ultimate, am I right? Well, I feel mine’s one better demonstrated than told. But before anything you might want to check your pockets.

**Everyone hesitantly put their hands in their pockets, but their fishing only turned up a faint amount of pocket lint.**

Helena: (confused) So what was I looking for?

???: Nothing, that was just a ruse. But perhaps you’re looking for this? (throws Helena’s flannel at her)

Helena: (shocked) When did you get that?!

???: A man of my trade never reveals their secrets, honey. Just be glad that I went for the jacket.

Helena: (shocked) You wouldn’t…

???: (mischievous) Just kidding, you’d need to be wearing a dress for me to pull that off. The name’s Yuya Nakahara, Ultimate Con Artist. Pleased to meetcha.

Patrick: (confused) Con Artist? Why would an upstanding citizen like yourself settle for such a vulgar lifestyle?

Yuya: (chuckles) Upstanding? You’ve got the wrong guy, Ranger Rick. When you’ve spent your days on the street, you gotta learn how to hustle baby.

Patrick: (shocked) …!!!

Yuya: (mischievous) Well looks like tree-hugger over here’s the second comatose we’ve got today.

Barkley: He’ll be fine. Just try not to steal too much around him or else he might pull out his law enforcement merit badge.

Yuya: No guarantees. You can take the kid off the street, but you can’t take the street out the kid.

**Barkley walked the petrified scout over to the bleacher calm him down while Yuya threw Ishmael over his shoulder and carried him off to the other side of the gym. Gracie started a nice groove against the precineum of the stage, leaving just Helena and Quincy.**

Quincy: (coy) So… are you that opposed to the idea of me being your boyfriend?

Helena: (blushing) W-what? It’s not that you’re unattractive, it’s just a little...soon. We literally just met, you know?

Quincy: I’m just messin’ with you. Though I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to sneak off some time.

Helena: (blushing) I’ll consider it.

???: Ooh, a secret rendez-vous? What a development, and it’s only the first day!

**A pink-haired girl popped up on stage behind them and poked her head in the middle. She had her hair up in a pointy updo, and was wearing a fashionable black cocktail dress with a plastic jacket that matched her hair color.**

Quincy: (taken aback) Whoa, hold it!

Helena: (defensive) What do you mean, rendez-vous?! We literally just met! Even if I did like him, give it a little time, sheesh!

???: (pouty) Oh, what a spoilsport. And here I was thinking I could work some of my matchmaker magic here. (suddenly formal) The name’s Jasmine Tremont, Ultimate Socialite and party planner/matchmaker at your service.

Helena: …

Quincy: …

Jasmine: But you can call me Jas. Sorry to interrupt your budding romance, but sometimes I just can’t help but play Cupid in a situation like this.

Gracie: (yelling across the stage) WHY DON’T YOU KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF THEIR BUSINESS?

**_Well, at least someone knows how to read a room._ **

Jasmine: (coy) Oh, sticking my nose in other’s business is what I’m all about. Can’t plan a perfect soiree if you don’t know your company inside and out! (winks)

Quincy: Well, it is certainly a pleasure meeting, but if you don’t mind, I think me and Helena here can handle ourselves.

Helena: Yeah, I’m sure there has to be someone else here who needs your matchmaking services more than us.

Jasmine: (mischievous) Tee-hee… alright, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. But if you need me…

**She tossed a business card into the air as she skipped off. Quincy picked it up and lifted it to his nose.**

Quincy: (puzzled) Lavender?

Helena: Makes sense enough to me.

**They turned their attention to a small form that had found a comfortable spot against the stage. There’s a small black girl in banana yellow overalls with an afro almost half the size of her body, nose buried in a comic book.**

Helena: Oh, hey, didn’t see you there.

???: Don’t care. Just leave me alone.

Helena: (surprised) Well, could I at least get your name?

???: (annoyed) Nope. Why don’t you go bother someone else?

Helena: (defensive) I’m just trying to make friends here.

???: Well, look somewhere else. I didn’t get to finish this issue on the ride here, so I’m a little busy catching up if you don’t mind.

Quincy: If I might ask, what comic is that?

???: First of all, it’s a manga, not a comic, and second of all, not that you’d care, but it’s Robo-Justice issue #53.

Quincy: Actually, I think I have a few back issues of those back at home.

???: (surprised) Wait, you’ve actually heard of him? Okay, maybe I can at least try to make some friends. I’m Thalia Woods. Nice to meet you, I guess? I’m really not too good at the whole meeting new people thing.

Quincy: (pleasant) Well, I’m not going to lie and say I’m much better, but sometimes you just need a little push. I’d love to hear your thoughts on Robo-Justice someday though. Can I take it your love of manga means you're something along the lines of an Ultimate Illustrator?

Thalia: As cool as it would be, no. I’m here because I’m the Ultimate Chemist. Trust me, it’s a hell of a lot more fun than it sounds.

Quincy: (chuckles) That wouldn’t happen to be because you get to blow stuff up?

Thalia: (smirks) Maybe a little.

Quincy: I don’t blame you. Even I enjoy setting off some firecrackers every now and then.

Thalia: Well, guess I’ll have to show you some of my Robo-Justice explosions later, won’t I? Feel free to bring your normie friend along.

Helena: (defensive) Normie?!

Thalia: (disgusted) Yeah, that’s what people who don’t like manga are.

Quincy: I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. Give her some time.

Thalia: (bored) Whatever. I’m gonna get back to reading if you don’t mind.

**She stuck her nose back into her manga, ignoring the world around her.**

Helena: (mocking) Well, aren’t you Mr. Popular?

Quincy: What can I say? Sometimes you just click with people.

Helena: (chuckles) I’m teasing you. Though I do kinda wish I had your magnetic personality.

Quincy: Trust me, this is the first time I’ve ever been this popular. Maybe it has something to do with the kind of people we’re dealing with?

Helena: (thinking) Yeah, that might be it. Guess when everyone’s special, people like us don’t stick out as much.

Quincy: Frankly, find it refreshing. I prefer to avoid the spotlight when I can.

Helena: …

Quincy: Miss the popularity?

Helena: Nah. Even if it’s nice to have people notice you, I’ll take real talk anyday.

Quincy: Well, I can assure you that we’ll have plenty of real talk.

**Another pair of students quietly entered the gym, taking a seat on the bleachers while whispering to each other. There’s a grey-haired girl wrapped up in a suede topcoat, with accents of olive green in her skirt, scarf and beret, and light brown eyes hidden behind rimless lenses. Next to her was a girl with hair nearly as pale as her skin, with bright blue eyes and wearing a teal blazer and full length skirt.**

Helena: And the company keeps growing.

Quincy: Indeed it does. (gets off of stage) You know, I think I’m gonna go help Barkley with our frozen friend. Why don’t you go introduce yourself? (smirks) Maybe this is where you become Miss Popular.

**Quincy made his way over to the spot where Barkley was fanning a recently conscious Patrick. Helena, meanwhile, made here way over to the spot where the two girls were sitting.**

Helena: (shy) Hello?

**The pale girl gets up and shakes her hand.**

??? (excited) Oh, hello there! Would you like to join us? I am Kira Olsson, an exchange student from Novoselic. It is a pleasure to meet you. 

Helena: That explains the accent, then. And your friend?

???: Oh, I’m Zoe Melville. You know, like the author of  _ Moby Dick _ ? No relation of course, but it’s a neat bit of trivia I like to introduce myself with. (pauses) Oh, I guess I should let you know I’m the Ultimate Librarian.

Helena: Helena Hayes, Ultimate Woodcarver. So how does an exchange student end up here of all places?

Kira: (surprised) Oh, me? Our queen was kind enough to pull some strings to have one of her subjects attend such a prestigious school.

Zoe: (shocked) You know a queen? Like a legit, actually runs a country queen?

Kira: (confused) Yes, is that not the case with you?

Helena: (confused) You know we don’t have a queen here, right?

Kira: Ah, yes, that is indeed your situation. I am not well-versed in the politics of America.

Zoe: (rolls eyes) Well, it’s not much worse than most of our citizens. I’m pretty sure half the people I know couldn’t even name their own mayor.

Helena: (stumped) Dangit, I can’t think of his name.

Zoe: And that’s why when we meet the teachers, I’m making sure we have a civics unit, because any responsible citizen should be informed about their government. (mumbles) Plus, maybe then we could finally get some funding for the public library system…

Helena: Huh?

Zoe: (quiet) It’s nothing.

Kira: (brash) Don’t worry, in Novoselic we treat libraries as public treasures! I am certain that a young woman as dedicated as you could make the same true in America.

Zoe: (resigned) Maybe one day. So what were we talking about before we got off on that tangent?

Helena:  _ Moby Dick _ , I think?

Zoe: That sounds about right. Kira’s already told me about her reading preferences, but what about yours? I’m sure I could find you a proper recommendation to start off your year.

Helena: (thinking) Hmm… well, I’ve always been a sucker for a good mystery. They’re great for getting the brain juices flowing after a long day of work.

Zoe: I take it you’ve read Sherlock Holmes already?

Helena: Yeah, that’s the first thing I jumped into after finishing Encyclopedia Brown.

Zoe: How about Poirot?

Helena: (thinking) I heard of him, but never was able to find him in the school library.

Zoe: Well, if you loved Holmes, I think that’s the next logical step for you. Once I figure out where the library is, I’ll see if I can’t find you a copy of  _ Murder on the Orient Express _ .

Kira: (giddy) Oh, that was a most marvelous read! The reveal that every-

Zoe: (harsh) Shhh! No spoilers!

Helena: (covering ears) Is she done?

Zoe: (shouting) Yeah.

Helena: (uncovering ears) Alright, assuming ‘she’ doesn’t run her mouth again, I’ll get that from you later.

Kira: Please forgive me for my impudence.

Helena: Eh, you’re alright. Just make sure I’ve read them before you discuss books with me.

Kira: I shall do my best.

**A looming shadow cast itself over Helena, sending a shiver down her spine. She turned around and found herself under a tall, black man in cadet blue coveralls and beaded dreadlocks flowing down to his waist under a flat-topped cap.**

Helena: (shivers) H-hello…

???: (reassuring) Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. Despite appearances, I promise I’m a gentle soul. I’d say I wouldn’t hurt a fly, but I’m not particularly keen on letting the buggers have their way. The name’s Dominik Hudson.

Helena: (relaxing) Sorry about that. Just a little antsy.

Dominik: Y’all good. Just figured since we had a little time, I’d introduce myself to you nice, young ladies. Wouldn’t be any good if you passed me in the hall and mistook me for one of the janitors, now?

Kira: So are you not a janitor?

Dominik: (brash) Hell yes I am! I take pride in my title as the Ultimate Janitor. Life gets dirty, and someone’s gotta clean up the mess. And if no one else wants to do it, y’all need a hero to do the dirty work. When I’m done with a room, there won’t be a speck of dust left for you to sneeze at.

Helena: If that’s the case, I’ll bet they wish they hired you as a janitor.

Dominik: Heh, if they could afford it. Cleaning skills like mine don’t come cheap. Usually it’s only rock stars, celebrities and the occasional mafia hit I’m cleaning up after.

Helena: (shocked) Mafia hits?!

Dominik: (shrugs) Someone’s gotta do it.

Kira: How fascinating. In Novoselic, they usually just leave the bodies in the streets after they’re killed.

Zoe: (queasy) This is not where I saw this conversation going.

Dominik: Don’t worry, as long as you keep your heads on straight enough to not kill anyone, there won’t be any blood to clean up.

Zoe: (queasy) I’ll… I’ll keep that in mind. Now excuse, I’m going to go find a trash can.

**Zoe ran out the gym door clutching her stomach while Dominik shrugged and walked off. Helena turned to Kira to continue their conversation, but at some point, she had wandered off as well.**

**_Zombies, con artists, foreign students, mafia clean-up… this school is just full of strange people. To think that back home people called me weird just because I know how to properly work a chainsaw…_ **

**_At least everyone seems decently nice._ **

**_..._ **

**_Okay, Ishmael is weird as all get up but besides that._ **

**_I will say this group still feels kinda small. Are we missing anybody?_ **

**As if to answer her question, a picturesque boy strutted into the gym, his head held high and his shiny black hair gently blowing in a non-existent breeze. His perfectly tanned skin with olive green eyes, his blue checked polo and pure white khakis came together in an image that could have made the cover of a fashion magazine.**

**_Why did this bastard get all the good genes?!_ **

**Behind him, two girls peeked out from either side of the doorframe. One’s a tall black girl in a white golf uniform with her hair tied back in a high ponytail. The other’s a pointy-haired redhead with a red sweater vest and an oversized jet black fur coat, with hazel eyes and designer glasses.**

???: (giddy) Oooh, isn’t he gorgeous?!

???: (sassy) Is my head not swooning enough to make that clear to you?

???: (hushed) So what’s our plan? I was thinking we go up and ask him if he wants to be in one of my movies.

???: (baffled) That’s all you got? Geez, I thought the director of  _ Midnight in Paris  _ would be a little less clueless when it comes to this stuff.

???: (offended) Just because I can talk the talk doesn’t mean I can walk the walk.

**_What are those two going on about? I won’t deny that boy is attractive, but y’all are just being idiots._ **

**Helena cautiously got up from the bleachers and crept along the wall to the doorframe. As she got within inches of the door, she was hurriedly pulled behind the door and had a perfectly manicured finger pushed up against her lips.**

???: (stern) Congratulations, you’ve been enlisted in our little scheme. If you somehow don’t recognize me, I am Claire Montague, and that over there is Augusta Kingsley.

Augusta: Sup.

Helena: (pauses) Wait.  _ THE  _ Claire Montague? Oscar winner and all that nonsense?

Augusta: (perturbed) Nothing? You only recognize the movie chick? Damn, the folks weren’t kidding when they said only rich white dudes watch golf.

Claire: Yes, I’m the Ultimate Director, but that doesn’t matter right now. Right now, we just need you to casually go up to that hot dude and scope out the scene for us. Think of it like being a film scout!

Augusta: You’re really roping her into this to do your dirty work? That’s disgusting.

Claire: (defensive) I don’t see you mozying your ass out there.

Augusta: (irritated) Yeah?! At least I don’t make people I just met mozy for me.

Helena: (confused) I still don’t know what the hell I’m doing.

Augusta: (confident) Just ignore her shy little ass. I’m about to show a bitch just what an Ultimate Golfer can do!

**Augusta stepped out from behind the door and sashayed confidently into the gym. She coiffed her ponytail nonchalantly and approached the handsome stranger, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, but in a moment of clumsiness, he tripped over her feet, landing on top of her with their faces uncomfortably close.**

???: My, my,  _ mademoiselle _ , you really must be careful. It wouldn’t do you much good to end up under every boy you meet now, would it?

Augusta: (breathing heavily) Hehehe… I-I don’t mind the view…

???:  _ Mon cher _ , you flatter me, but you simply must be more careful.

**He picked himself off the ground and offered her a hand up.**

Augusta: (dusting off her skirt) You really are a sweetheart, aren’t you? And may I have this sweetheart’s name?

???: But of course,  _ mon cher _ . (boastful) I am the one and only Francesco Samaras, the one and only Ultimate Jockey! (quiet) But,  _ chérie _ , you may call me Francesco.

Augusta: (giggles)

Claire: (baffled) Well, color me impressed. She actually did it.

Helena: You sure? Because it looks more like Francesco over there has her wrapped around his finger.

Claire: Technicalities.

Helena: So are you going to do anything about it?

Claire: (chuckles) Me? No, as much as I’d love him between my legs, I couldn’t. Last time I asked a boy out a stagelight fell on his head and he ended up in the hospital for the next week.

Helena: (shocked) Oh my.

Claire: Dearie, that isn’t even the half of it. Every time I ask a boy out, nature seems set against me getting my happy ending. One even ended up falling off a cliff.

Helena: Did he die?

Claire: Thankfully he landed on a mattress truck heading to Idaho. Never heard from him after that…

Helena: So let me get this straight. You won’t go ask Frankie out because you’re worried about hurting him?

Claire: That sums it up pretty nicely. Do you have a problem with that?

Helena: (flat) Nope. Just don’t let that luck rub off on me.

???: AAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!!!!!!

**A loud scream had come from down the hallway, immediately getting everyone’s attention. After a few seconds of radio silence, a panicked Zoe burst through the gym doors, throwing herself behind the wall as she recovered her breath.**

Zoe: (panting) I know… you won’t believe… it but there’s a monster… in the bathroom… weird noises… glowing eyes… ohgodIneedhelp.

Claire: (concerned) Slow down, dear. We can’t understand a word you’re saying. Now what were you saying?

Zoe: (calming down) So I was going to the bathroom because I had to hurl, you know? But when I got there, I heard these weird sounds coming from inside.

Claire: Mm-hmm.

Zoe: Then I peeked inside, and the next thing you know, since it’s dark, all I see are a pair of glowing green eyes! I was so startled I puked on the floor and ran back here as fast as I could.

???: (huffing) Hey you! Yes, you in the beret. I know cultural differences can get lost in translation, but I don’t know of anywhere where almost puking on someone is a normal greeting. Where’re you from?

**Standing in the doorway was a short kid with messy platinum-blonde hair, dressed in an almost spy-like getup. He’s wearing a jet-black, double-breasted trench coat with a pair of night-vision goggles over his eyes. He stepped into the room and takes off his goggles to reveal a pair of fluorescent green eyes.**

**_Are… are his eyes glowing?_ **

Zoe: (shocked) Y-your eyes...

???: Don’t be alarmed, the glow is perfectly normal. You only need to worry if they turn red. Now I’m going to ask you again: Where’re you from?

Zoe: Oh, I’d prefer not to say…

???: Well, please keep your lunch to yourself next time.

Augusta: (accusatory) Hey, what do you think you are, bucko?! Some kind of lame-ass spy or something?

???: If you must know, I am Murray Williams, the one and only Ultimate Ghost Hunter, though I  _ personally  _ prefer the term paranormal investigator. (staring) I have seen things that you couldn’t imagine in your worst nightmares.

Augusta: (concerned) I’ll take you word for it.

Murray: Now, if you don’t mind, please stay out of the way of my investigations. I’d hate to have any more unfortunate run-ins before I can even access my state of the art equipment.

Zoe: Wait a minute… Why were you in the girl’s bathroom?!

Augusta: Clearly this kid’s a pervert. Any loser this wack has to be.

Murray: (plainly) Not that any of you plebeians would know, but the girl’s bathroom is the most frequent hotspot of paranormal activity in any building. It’s a resulting mixture of the commonality of bathroom-related deaths and the preference of ghosts to haunt female targets. Unfortunately, there doesn’t seem to be any activity in this building’s restrooms.

Helena: Yep. I don’t follow any of that.

Augusta: It’s gibberish to me.

Zoe: I think he’s saying that he was there because ghosts like to hang out there.

Murray: (annoyed) At least somewhere here follows. Anyway, we were told to come here for an assembly, but all I see are a bunch of kids hanging around in the gym. Does anybody have a clue what’s going on?

Claire: I wish I could tell you, but we’re as lost as you are.

Francesco: Oh dear, that is quite the predicament. I detest people who invite you to parties but don’t have anything going.

Helena: But this isn’t a party…

Francesco: Still, I hate it when I’m made to wait. Keeping up this physique requires a strictly regimented routine, and I am already so far off it.

**_As if anyone could be on a schedule after being knocked out for… I’m gonna guess a day or two? Note to self, figure out the date later._ **

Claire: Hopefully we have an answer soon. I don’t know about all of you, but whatever drugs they gave us, I am famished! As soon as this assembly is over I’m hunting down the cafeteria.

**A giant monitor descended down from the stage ceiling, filling up most of the back wall behind the podium. With a click, Alter-Ego appears smiling on-screen.**

Alter-Ego: Good morning everyone! My sensors indicate that you have all finally arrived, so that means we can get started with the opening ceremony! We here at Horizons Academy are so excited to have you here. You’ve already met me, but the staff of the school would like to properly introduce themselves. Please give me a hand in welcoming to the stage, Horizons Academy Headmaster- zzt… zzt… zzt…

**The screen went fuzzy for a few seconds, Alter-Ego’s garbled voice fighting against the static. The overhead lights went out, leaving only the screen and the emergency exits to light the room. The screen goes black, but moments later an ominous red eye appears, casting the room in an eerie red light.**

**_This… this doesn’t feel right. I need to get out of here. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE._ **

**There’s a flicker of movement behind the podium, followed by screaming from various students in the darkness. Those who aren’t cowering in fear find their attention drawn to the center of the stage and-**

***POP!***

**A half-black, half-white bear appeared on top of it, the eye on the black side matching the one on the monitor.**

???: Puhuhuhu… Your new headmaster, MONOOOO-KUMA!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! The plan is for updates at least once a week, so make sure to keep checking back for updates.
> 
> A few notes about the script format:  
> Bold text is actions and descriptive text.  
> Italics represents flashbacks.  
> Bolded italics are the inner thoughts of Helena.


	2. Prologue- The Wretched Refuse of a Despairing Shore (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horizons Academy has been hijacked by Monokuma, a sinister bear with a despair-inducing plan for the inaugural class.

**_Monokuma?_ **

**By this point, everyone was staring at the stage, their eyes fixated on the strange creature before them.**

Monokuma: Seriously? Nothing? Not even a glimmer of recognition? You’d think that I’d be a household name by now.

**The bear jumps down from the podium and claps his paws together, finally turning the overhead lights back on. He’s met with a mixture of confusion, befuddlement, and maybe a hint of amusement. Except for a singular student standing near the back of the group.**

Murray: (concerned) What… are you?...

Monokuma: (jumping into Murray’s arms) For starters, I am only the most adorable thing in the universe! But more importantly, I am your new headmaster here at Horizons Academy. Unfortunately, the planned headmaster had a bit of an ‘accident’, so he’s on permanent leave. But lucky for you, because you get me!!!

Zoe: (curious) Permanent leave?

Monokuma: (nonchalant) Don’t sweat the details, kiddo. I’m sure he’ll be back in some kind of late chapter plot contrivance.

Claire: (accusatory) Screw that, what’s with the damn lights and that creepy little eye of yours? Were you trying to friggin’ jump-scare us or something?

Dominik: She makes a good point. Red lights and demon eyes are a horrible way to make a first impression.

Monokuma: How astute of you to notice! I’d tell you why now, but there’s some important stuff I need to take care of before we get to my little surprise.

**He disappeared behind Quincy and reappeared on stage, carrying a basket full of electronic devices. He passed them out to the students, and with a chorus of button clicks and start-up noises, the class turned them on.**

Quincy: (amazed) Wow… this is state of the art technology! 5G internet access, ergonomic design… what’s this baby got on the processing end?

Monokuma: Not to brag but these puppies can keep up with a low-end supercomputer. Not quite what my servos are running, but they’ll do for students like you. Make sure you keep a good eye on your student notebook, because we’ve only got enough for one for each of you.

Augusta: I have no idea what half these functions are, but color me surprised.

**_He’s not kidding… this device has everything. Apps, cameras, reference material… wait, why can’t I open the Code of Conduct?_ **

Yuya: (chuckles) You know, if you wanna keep us in line, it’s probably best to let us see what the rules are?

Patrick: (stern) Quiet! (to Monokuma) My apologies sir, I don’t think my fellow student here knows how to operate by the honor code.

Yuya: Fuck you! I might be a criminal but that don’t mean I’m gonna be disrespectful of y’all.

Monokuma: Oh shush! I promise you we’ll get to the rules in a hot sec. But I wanna see how much your noggins are already working! Take a look around the room. Do you see anything out of place?

**_Hmmm… seems like a pretty normal gym. Stage, basketball hoops, bleachers, camera, students… camera?_ **

Helena: That camera in the corner. That isn’t a normal security camera, is it?

Monokuma: Ding-ding-ding! Right on! We’ve got these bad boys set up all around this school, because we’re-

Claire: (gagging) Oh dear god, this is one of those blase reality tv shows.

Zoe: That would be the most logical conclusion, especially since the rules are being hidden from us.

Augusta: (hyped) A fucking game! Well, sorry to burst your bubble but I’m the only one going home with whatever the prize is.

Barkley: (quiet) We don’t even know if there’s a prize…

**_Reality tv… think Helena. What kind of tv show would they want to be filming everything we do?_ **

**_…_ **

Helena: Oh shit.

Kira: (concerned) Is something wrong, Helena? I do not see anything particularly concerning with this.

Helena: Tell me, what kind of tv show do you think they’d be after if they put a bunch of horny teenagers together with minimal supervision?

Kira: I haven’t the faintest.

Helena: (terrified) THIS IS A FRICKIN’ DATING COMPETITION.

**Her voice rang across a suddenly quiet auditorium.**

Thalia: You better be joking.

Augusta: I take back what I said about winning this. There’s maybe two boys in this room I’d even let get to first base, and I sure as hell ain’t limiting my options.

Yuya: That’s assuming that any of the guys here would even consider asking you.

Augusta: Well, fuck you too.

Monokuma: (flabbergasted) This is not where I expected this conversation to go…

Patrick Thorpe: I’m sure that we can find a way to make this work. After all, there’s an even number of boys and girls here.

Jasmine: (offended) Did you just assume everyone here is straight?

Barkley: She makes a good point. Statistically, there’s probably at least 2 or 3 of us here that are either homo or bisexual.

Thalia: Don’t forget the people with literally no interest in that kind of mushy stuff.

Zoe: Asexual, I think is the term your looking for.

Thalia: Yeah, that sounds about right. I kinda just wanna be left alone.

Helena: I really just hope my parents aren’t going to be watching this…

Dominik: The whole world’s watching, and you’re concerned that your parents are gonna be embarrassed by you?

Francesco: (grinning) I am quite used to the adoration of the whole world, but now, they shall see why they call me,  _ El Casanova _ .

Yuya: Cool it with the gratuitous French, dude.

Gracie: I know we’re all sooooooo into this concept, (rolls eyes) but has anyone else noticed something weird with Van Helsing back there?

**Murray stood at the back of the group, staring down Monokuma with a kind of righteous fury. His glare alone would be enough to send a chill down anyone’s spine, but the fact that his eyes are glowing red…**

_ Zoe: (shocked) Y-your eyes... _

_ Murray: Don’t be alarmed, the glow is perfectly normal. You only need to worry if they turn red. Now I’m going to ask you again: Where’re you from? _

Yuya: Yo, edgelord, I know not everyone is a fan of this whole shindig, but what’s with the glow?

Zoe: (scared) You’re starting to freak me out more than the bear…

Monokuma: (offended) Hey! I am the most terri-

Yuya: Shut it. No one cares.

Murray: (shakes head) While you’ve been busy complaining about a dating game, I’m concerned whatever this bear wants is far more sinister. I’m not able to glean too much right now, but I can tell you that whatever this is, it’s radiating with pure malice.

Francesco: (sour) Must you spoil the mood? I was most looking forward to this opportunity.

Helena: You said we only have to worry if your eyes turn red, correct?

Murray: That is the case. They only turn red in the presence of a truly evil spirit,and whatever that… thing is, it’s definitely evil.

Monokuma: Does this mean you kids are finally done interrupting me? Geez, they really need to teach you to respect your elders. But Ghosty back there is right, there’s no way I’d put you guys through a dating game!

Thalia: (exhales) Thank goodness.

Monokuma: No, those kinds of shows are only the trashiest kind of entertainment. I have much higher expectations for my entertainment, and I’m willing to go the extra mile to make sure that we make the best programming out there!

Claire: You make me laugh. Reality tv is inherently trashy, I don’t even think I could put enough lipstick on one of those pigs to make it any good.

Francesco: Speak for yourself, I will unapologetically binge  _ The Bachelor  _ every weekend.

Monokuma: CAN YOU KIDS NOT GET OFF ON UNNECESSARY TANGENTS FOR TWO SECONDS! Thank you. Now, as I was saying, we’re willing to go the extra mile to make things exciting. And what better way to do that than to raise the stakes?! And so, we’ve brought you all here because-

Murray: You’re going to make us kill each other.

Monokuma: HEY, THAT’S MY LINE!!!

Barkley: (dumbfounded) Did I hear that right?

Patrick: (nervous) Now, now, I’m sure he’s joking, they wouldn’t actually put us in danger… right?...

Monokuma: (glaring) You think this adorable face would lie to you? I’m disappointed that you would even consider that. Yep, you guys are gonna be the stars of my BRAND NEW KILLING GAME!

**_This is just a dream, right? There’s no frickin’ way anybody would actually make us kill each other? We’re a bunch of teenagers, for Pete’s sake!_ **

Patrick: (panicky) No. NO. This can’t be legal, who the hell would let this happen?! I swear to God this better be some elaborate practical joke…

Thalia: (crying) You… you’re a liar! Uncle Bill told me I’d be safe if I came to this school!

Yuya: (furious) Well, he’s gonna be right if I have my way with this motherfuckin’ bear.

Monokuma: (cocky) Uh-uh-uh! Didn’t your parents ever tell you to follow the rules? There is to be no violence against the headmaster, or else I’m gonna have to punish you!

Yuya: (furious) Bring it on then! I ain’t scared of a bipolar teddy bear!

Quincy: (assertive) Stop it! If this bear means business, “punishment” probably means death, and if this is a real killing game, I think we’re gonna want to keep you alive.

**Yuya put his fists down but continued to glare at the demonic bear.**

Quincy: Now, everybody please stay calm. I’m sure there has to be more to this. Helena, did you see anything while you were checking out the handbook?

Helena: (thinking) Now that you mention it, I couldn’t get the code of conduct to open…

Monokuma: (surprised) Oh my, what a silly mistake on my part. Here, let me enable that for you. It wouldn’t be fair if I killed you for breaking rules you didn’t know!

Dominik: I’d hardly argue that making a bunch of high schoolers kill each other is very fair.

Murray: I doubt a psychopath like whoever’s behind the bear would care about that reasoning.

Monokuma: I’M NOT A PSYCHOPATH! I merely enjoy bringing despair to the children of the world.

**As Monokuma continued to make a commotion, Helena opened her student handbook and scrolled to the folder labelled** **_Code of Conduct_ ** **.**

**_This looks promising… let’s see what rules we’re playing by so I don’t end up dead._ **

**Horizons Academy Student Code of Conduct**

**For your safety, all students are to remain inside the school building at all times. We are in a remote location, so any escape attempts are made at your own peril.**

  1. Curfew shall be from 10:00PM to 7:00AM each day. Students are free to stay up; however, certain locations within the school are off limits after hours.
  2. Violence against students is both allowed and encouraged. Violence against any staff of Horizons Academy shall be strictly punished.
  3. The graduation requirement for any student shall be to kill another student and successfully get away with the crime, hereby referred to as becoming “blackened”.
  4. If a student killed by the blackened is discovered by three other students, an investigation phase shall occur, where students are free to investigate the murder as they desire.
  5. After 1 hour, the investigation phase will close and a trial phase will begin. During this phase, students may discuss their findings to discern who the blackened is.
  6. At the end of the trial phase, a vote will occur to determine who the blackened is.
  7. If the vote determines the correct blackened, only the blackened shall be punished.
  8. If the vote determines an incorrect blackened, or if there is no majority, the blackened shall graduate and all other students shall be punished.
  9. The headmaster is free to add additional rules to the code of conduct as deemed necessary.



Helena: So I think I kinda understand what’s going on, but what’s with this whole trial and investigation thing?

Monokuma: Ooh, we have a winner over here! Now, if you could just kill each other willy nilly, that would be a really boring show and there’s no way we’d be able to keep an audience. So after a few tweaks from the last time, we’ve perfected a system of investigating the blackened to make sure we get to see some really creative murders! Oh the thrills, the chills, the kills! It so much I could just-

Jasmine: (disgusted) Please do not finish that sentence, I’m already on the verge of throwing up…

Gracie: (green) Way ahead of you…

Barkley: Hold up a minute. There was a last time? Meaning you’ve already gotten away with this kind of stunt?

Monokuma: Actually, this is our third go at it! Well, fourth if you count that one time a crazy old man cramped our style, but that was a whole mess I’d rather leave to the history books.

Zoe: (frightened) So is this the tragedy none of the adults liked talking about? I’ve always found it weird that I can read about ancient history just fine, but there’s a roughly five-year gap of time about 25 years ago that no one will say anything about.

Monokuma: (giddy) Oh, there is so much more to the Tragedy than just a teensy-weensy killing game. But that is for me to know and for you to find out!

**A terrifying silence fell across the room as Monokuma broke out in maniacal laughter. Some cried, some clenched their fists, and others yet were paralyzed in a mix of terror and anger, but it only took moments for an air of unease to fall upon the room.**

**_So this is it._ **

**_This is how I’m going to die. Not from old age after a long life full of memories, but at the whims of an evil teddy bear hellbent on causing us pain and misery._ **

**_Actually, you know what? Why do I have to play this stupid game?! Why the hell would I ever kill someone for entertainment? I’m going to give this bear a piece of my mind._ **

Helena: (determined) You listen hear, Mono-whateveryourface, you might have us locked in here, but there’s no way in hell I’m-

Monokuma: (mocking) Mr. Monokuma, there’s no way you can make me hurt my friends, we’ll all just get along and Kumbuyah our way out of here! Can it, kid. There’s always someone who’s naive to think about things this way. And you know what? They were always wrong! I know exactly how to push your buttons and get your despairing little hearts murdering the crap out of each other!

Kira: (confused) Are you saying you have a… motor for us?

Zoe: I believe the word you are looking for is motive, and this is exactly what I’m afraid of. Any half-decent detective knows that motive is all it takes for someone to end up spilling blood.

Monokuma: Exactamundo! But I thought it would be fun if we turned this into a scavenger hunt of sorts. So I’ve taken the luxury of hiding the motives in one of the rooms in this school, and it’s up to you to find it. Happy trails!

**In the blink of an eye, the bear disappeared from behind the podium. The screen also made an exit, retreating into the ceiling and taking its ominous eye with it.**

Patrick: So… before everyone goes rushing off looking for a motive, may I make a suggestion?

Quincy: Knock yourself out.

Patrick: This is clearly a strenuous situation for all of us, and I believe it might be a good idea to form some sort of non-killing pact between us. As long as we all agree not to kill each other, the game can’t happen and we can all live in peace together until someone comes to rescue us.

Yuya:  _ If  _ someone comes to rescue us. For all we know, the government is in on this and help isn’t coming at all.

Barkley: I still prefer the statistical odds of our survival if we go with Pat’s plan. And I don’t know about you, but I very much plan on living long enough to graduate from here in the normal way.

Thalia: Well, if it keeps me alive, I’m for it.

Jasmine: (excited) Alright, then let’s do it! We can formalize it on paper later, but for now, anyone in the pact put their hands in the middle, and I’m gonna be one unhappy camper if I don’t see sixteen hands in there!

**The students circled up, and one by one, they slowly stacked their hands up. After a little bit, the only people who hadn’t put their hands in were Yuya, Ishmael and Murray.**

Jasmine: (annoyed) C’mon guys, what’s the hold-up? I thought everyone would be on board with this kind of idea.

Yuya: I was waiting for Shaun of the Dead to actually make a decision, but apparently he’s too out of it to care. I’ll presume him to be a yes, and I guess for now I won’t put any knives in your backs. (throws hand onto pile)

Murray: I’ve still got a very bad feeling about this, but if it helps your feelings, I’ll agree to this pact. Research is a lot easier when death isn’t breathing down your back. (throws hand onto pile.)

Yuya: Ish! Get your ass over here!

Ishmael: (groggy) Fine… not that killing anyone is worth the effort…

**Ishmael lazily placed his hand on top of the stack. With everyone finally gathered around, Jasmine began a countdown, and at zero, the group threw their hands into the air with a cheer.**

**_This is good. Even if I don’t necessarily trust everyone yet, this should keep us alive until we’ve bonded for reals._ **

Quincy: That settles things then. I suppose our next step is to investigate the school and see if we can’t find those motives, along with anything else that might be of use to us.

**He pulled out his handbook, and pressed a button, projecting a three dimensional map of the school onto the floor, though only the basement and first floor were visible, with the upper floors distorted.**

Barkley: Whoa.

Quincy: Now that is cool. I’m not sure what’s up with the upper floors, but we’ve got a decent amount to explore just on the two floors we can see. How do we want to split this up?

Claire: (giddy) Ooh, there’s a place labelled as the Ultimate Director’s Lab. Would you like to check that out with me, Augusta?

Augusta: You bet your ass I’m down for that!

Kira: Count me in for that as well, it sounds like it will be a pleasant experience.

Claire: And I think a fourth person would be good, so how about you come with us, Francesco?

Francesco: Say no more,  _ mon cherie _ .

Murray: I suppose that means I should go search the place labelled as the Ultimate Ghost Hunter’s Lab. I might find something useful there. Yuya, Ishmael, I’d appreciate it if you accompanied me, if only so I can keep a close eye on you.

Yuya: Fine with me. (throws Ishmael over his shoulder) I’ll get a head start.

Barkley: (intrigued) I also see a lab for the Ultimate Janitor…

Dominik: I’ll head that off. I’ll take Barkley and Patrick if you guys don’t mind.

Patrick: Sounds like an excellent plan.

Quincy: So that leaves me, Jasmine, Zoe, Thalia, Gracie and… Helena to investigate the kitchen and dining hall. Makes sense to have more people there, since it’s a larger area.

Zoe: (cheery) Alright gang, let’s split up and look for clues! I’ve always wanted to say that.

**The groups broke off into their respective groups and headed out the gymnasium doors. Helena went to follow her group, but was stopped by a tug on the cuff of her flannel.**

Quincy: Hold up a minute, I wanna talk to you quick.

Helena: (confused) Me?

Quincy: I just wanted to say it was really brave of you to stand up to Monokuma back there, even if he cut you off. We might need some of that spunk somewhere down the road, alright?

Helena: I wouldn’t call it spunk… but I’ll keep some in the can in case of emergency. Never know when you’ll need a fiery redhead to speak her mind.

Quincy: That’ll be perfect. One more thing, do you remember that weird door you saw in the hall when you came in?

Helena: The red one that gave me the heebie-jeebies?

Quincy: Exactly. I think we should investigate that before we meet up with the kitchen crew. I’m gonna take a guess it has something to do with this ‘killing game’, but I didn’t want a bunch of people hovering around it since we have a lot of ground to cover.

Helena: So… does this mean we’re not investigating the kitchen then?

Quincy: No, we’ll get there, just making a quick stop on the way.

Helena: (coy) And you’re certain this wasn’t just a ploy to get me alone with you?

Quincy: (embarrassed) Please, unlike Mr. Casanova over there, I actually have something called tact. Now let’s get going before people start asking questions.

**_So this is my life now._ **

**_Trapped in a school by a homicidal bear hellbent on a bunch of teenagers killing each other. Not the worst way I could go, but…_ **

**_Who am I kidding, this whole situation sucks ass. How am I supposed to get anything done with the threat of death dangling over my head?! As nice as a non-killing pact is, something tells me that bear has something up his fuzzy little sleeve to make things worse._ **

**_Stay calm, Helena. Let’s just focus on what’s ahead of us. Starting with that door._ **


	3. Prologue- The Wretched Refuse of a Despairing Shore (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning about the rules of their new killing game, the students decide to split up and investigate the school.

Investigation Start!

Yuya: Ish, I don’t know if you can see this, but all these machines are just,  _ whoa _ .

Ishmael: (annoyed) I’m not blind, you idiot, I just don’t care enough to pay attention.

Yuya: Well, ya might, since this is a sight for sore eyes…

**Yuya and Ishmael had made their way down to the Ultimate Ghost Hunter’s lab, a massive room in the basement whirring with life from the absurd number of machines occupying just about every inch of free space in the room. Yuya carefully set his companion down on a folding chair in the corner of the room and circled the room looking for anything relevant.**

Ishmael: You know, you could wait for Murray to get down here instead of wasting your energy with stuff you clearly don’t understand.

Yuya: (frustrated) If you wanna wait for death to arrive, be my guest. Meanwhile, I’d prefer to take an active role in staying alive.

Ishmael: Suit yourself. Knock if you need me.

**Yuya stopped himself in front of a large console with a prominent red button in the middle. With a mischievous grin, he pressed it, and a monitor on the wall in front of him lit up, displaying all sorts of unintelligible data.**

Yuya: (mesmerized)  _ Whoa _ .

Murray: It seems I can’t even trust you the two of you to be alone for 30 seconds without putting the entire safety of the school in jeopardy.

**Murray brushed the enthralled Yuya to the side and entered a flurry of commands into the console, opening and closing a number of windows on the screen. He eventually stopped on a line chart that danced up and down the monitor.**

Murray: (trance-like) Hmm… these numbers look mostly good, but something’s not quite right…

Yuya: I still have no idea what any of this shit means.

Murray: My apologies, sometimes I get so absorbed that I forget to explain my course of actions. You see, this chart is monitoring the background levels of malice in the area. With my reaction to Monokuma, I was expecting the levels to be through the roof, but I’m actually getting slightly below average readings.

Yuya: Maybe the machine’s broken?

Murray: A decent possibility… Why don’t you take a look around and see if you can find the receiver box?

Yuya: The what?

Murray: Just look for a small black box with a radar on top.

Ishmael: Found it.

**Ishmael stood up from his chair and moved it to the side, revealing a small desk with said box on it, along with a specially labelled handheld radio.**

Murray: That would be the one… thank you, Ishmael. (examines box) Well, looks like everything’s intact, and the readings are too stable for it to be a calibration error… Dammit, I’ve got nothing.

Yuya: (picks up radio) What about this bad boy?

Murray: (yanks radio from Yuya’s hands) Don’t touch that! That’s a 2-way paranormal communicator, and as far as I am aware there’s only one of those in the world, and if you break it, it might be your ass I’m hunting next.

Yuya: Geez man, have it. Isn’t like I have a clue what it does anyway.

Murray: (sighs) You two don’t have any idea what you're doing here, do you.

Ishmael: Don’t look at me, I’m not even sure how I got here.

Murray: The oaf slung you over his shoulder and carried you.

Ishmael: Noted.

Murray: (puzzled) So why does the school just have this lying around? I thought I had the only one of these bad boys under lock and key back at my home laboratory, but this is an incredibly reproduced version, though not quite on par with my own copy. Apparently somebody’s been snooping around…

Yuya: (curious) So you invented this? What does it do, allow you to talk to ghosts or somethin’?

Murray: Precisely, assuming you can get the tuning right. Otherwise all you’ll hear is something best described as a cross between a banshee and a dying mongoose. I’d demonstrate, but I’d need to confirm the presence of ghosts, and it’s gonna take a few hours at minimum to figure out where the hotspots in the building are.

**He placed the device on the desk and headed back over to the big monitor.**

Murray: I suppose even if I have questions, at least this space seems just as good as the brochure. I’m sure that there’s probably some equipment missing compared to my usual setup, but I have plenty of methods for analyzing that demon.

Yuya: Monokuma?

Murray: Yes, him. If I can figure out what’s behind him, we might be able to figure out we’re up against and prevent anyone from dying.

Yuya: (cautious) Just be careful, dude. Get too single-minded, and you're bound to miss the dangers in front of you.

Ishmael: (lazy) I dunno, I think he’s got things pretty well covered here. He does his job, you do yours, and I’ll just sit back and watch the fireworks.

Yuya: (startled) Well, glad to see you still have nothing useful to contribute even when you’re alert.

Ishmael: Guess I’ll go back to ignoring you then. (slumps back in chair)

Murray: Don’t be so hard on him, Yuya, you’ve got enough on your plate as is. Just take care of yourself and leave the bear to me.

Yuya: (accepting) I suppose you’re right. Just be careful you don’t end up in someone else’s shell game.

Murray: (smiling) I don’t plan on it.

* * *

Claire: Well, I must say that they did an impressive job with equipping my ‘lab’, even if some of these costumes are a little… out there.

Francesco: Are you referring to the fish or the taco?

**The inside of the Ultimate Director’s lab resembled the backstage of a Broadway theatre, with rows upon rows of costumes, a deluxe make-up station and even a soundstage in the back of the room. Claire and Francesco were busy sorting through a rack of… bizarre costumes while Augusta and Kira fiddled with the controls for the soundstage backdrops.**

Kira: (fascinated) Ooh, this one reminds me of the mountains that surround my village back home! And it’s so incredibly lifelike, how do you think they manage to do it?

Augusta: Beats me. Probably whatever techno-wizardry they’ve got runnin’ that evil teddy bear.

Kira: (giddy) Alright, pull that lever again. I desire to see all the options for scenery this marvelous machine has to offer.

Augusta: (pulls lever) You’d think with how many backdrops they got, they’d have a more sophisticated method of changing them than a one way lever.

Claire: Honey, that’s because you’re doing it wrong. Here, let me show how it’s properly done. Francesco, be a dear and keep rifling through those costumes for me.

Francesco: Anything for you,  _ ma petite fleur _ .

Augusta: (offended) Did half an hour ago mean nothing to you?!

Francesco: What can I say, I am surrounded by beautiful women.

**Augusta crossed her arms and stood to the side while Claire yanked the lever. All of a sudden, the backdrops started quickly cycling through, showing off scenery from around the world.**

Claire: Takes a bit of elbow grease, but give that girl a good yank and you can quickly get to whichever backdrop ya need. Of course, most of the time these days all you need is a green screen, but sometimes you need something a little more tactile in the background.

Augusta: (surprised) That… makes a lot of sense. By the way, do you plan on stopping that anytime soon?

Claire: Oops, clumsy me. Let me just make sure I don’t stop this too fast, otherwise we might have a bona fide catastrophe.

**She slowly released the lever, and the backdrops came to a scene of a derby racetrack.**

Francesco: Ah, I would recognize this scenery anywhere. The world famous Churchill Downs, where  _ moi  _ made a name for himself.

Kira: How fascinating! You simply must tell me more about this place.

Francesco: As you wish,  _ mademoiselle _ . You see, I come from a long line of world-class jockeys, and I was next in line to take up the tradition. So I trained for many months with my faithful steed Jabberwock, and with my father’s clout, I was granted permission to enter the Kentucky Derby at my ripe age. Little did they expect that a horse and his boy would outdo competitors who have been doing this for years!

Kira: A beautiful story! Though I do not understand why you would choose such a name as Jabberwock.

Francesco: (sheepish) Well, I didn’t pick it myself, but my father said that it was the name of a powerful beast from a story he read as a child.

Claire:  _ Alice in Wonderland _ , if my memory serves. Since we have the drop down, would you perhaps like to get a few photos? We might not have a prop horse, but I’m sure this will be enough for your liking.

Francesco: I shall enjoy being made a piece of your art. (purrs)

Augusta: That’s it, I’m done with your philandering ass. If either of you can put up with this, you can have him!

Francesco: (sad)  _ Ma cherie _ …

Claire: Don’t be too hard on yourself. Even a hunk like yourself can’t woo every women in the world. Now strike your best pose for me while I get the camera set up.

Francesco: (flexing his arms) Will this do?

Kira: Perhaps a little excessive, but you seem to pull it off well.

Claire: Perfect. Now hold still…

***CRASH***

Claire: (horrified) Omigod, are you okay?

Francesco: (dizzy) I’m such a lovely little flower…

**A stagelight had fallen from the ceiling, hitting Francesco square on the top of the head. His head spun around as bloody glass rolled down his locks to the floor.**

Kira: (worried) Oh dear, we should get you to a hospital…

Claire: (parsing through his hair) Thankfully, I don’t think it did too much of a number on him, because I don't think Monokuma is going to be particularly keen on us leaving the killing game for a hospital visit.

Augusta: (huffs) Serves him right for being so arrogant.

Francesco: Are you my mommy?

Kira: My question is, why did that light fall? Surely no one had the time to plan out an elaborate murder, no?

Claire: (laughs nervously) That might be on me. Any guy I get close to tends to end up suffering like a cartoon character. I’m still thoroughly surprised no one’s died yet.

Kira: So you are cursed.

Claire: I suppose so. But hey, at least being unlucky in love isn’t the worst thing that could happen here...

* * *

Barkley: Are you absolutely sure this is where we’re supposed to be? Because this looks like a broom closet to me.

**Barkley, Patrick and Dominik crowded the doorway to the tiny room. Metal shelves stacked with cleaning supplies lined the walls, with just enough room for a small poker table and a couple chairs in the middle of the room. There was also a large chute leading down from the ceiling to an incinerator in the back of the room.**

Dominik: (chuckles) Yeah, this is definitely the place. Might not look like much, but any good janitor knows how to make a little go a long way.

Barkley: I still think they just threw your nameplate on the door to the normal janitor’s closet.

Patrick: Careful what you say now, or else you might end up with a converted math classroom.

Barkley: …

What would they do for an Ultimate Mathematician lab anyway? Give me a bunch of those plastic polyhedra to bang together?

Patrick: (excited) Or maybe you’ll get like a supercomputer so you can do really complex calculations!

Dominik: Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I see a lot of unchecked bottles and a couple of idle hands, and you never know when you’ll need one of these.

**Dominik scanned through the shelf, occasionally taking out a bottle to read the label. Taking their cues from him, Patrick and Barkley followed suit.**

Barkley: Any leads on what we’re looking for?

Dominik: Just follow your gut, but if you see any hydrogen peroxide, make sure to give it to me.

Patrick: Good thinking! I’m sure this place will be an excellent source of medical supplies, especially since we don’t know where the nurse’s office is yet.

Dominik: (bluntly) It’s also useful for getting blood out of fabric.

Barkley: (suspicious) You sure you’re not trying to kill someone?

Dominik: (knowingly) If I was trying to kill someone, you think I’d give away my best secret? Nah, I just wanna make sure I can keep tabs on this in case someone tries to get smart.

Patrick: (cheerful) Loosen up a little. Even if that bear’s a little meaner than the one I met in the woods, I highly doubt anyone here is gonna go axe-crazy on us.

Barkley: Are you always this immediately trusting of people?

Patrick: No one here’s given me any real reason not to. Hey Dominik, I think I found the peroxide!

Dominik: Just set it on the table. I’ve got a few other things I’ve found I wanna keep an eye on.

**Patrick set aside the bottle and went back to digging.**

Barkley: (holding a spray bottle) I must say, these warning labels are not gonna make me sleep any easier. I think this is the tenth thing I’ve come across that could kill someone.

Dominik: Don’t assume that just because something says it’s toxic means it’s lethal. I’d say around 90% of this stuff could be flushed out with milk or water, even if you’d have one wicked stomach ache afterwards.

Barkley: That’s still a solid 10% chance they get it right, and that’s not even counting permutations of mixing chemicals.

Dominik: (menacing) Boy, do you know what can happen if you start mixing these chemicals willy nilly?! Accidentally mix some ammonia and bleach and BAM! You just became your own damn murder victim.

Patrick: (chipper) A Badger Scout never mixes cleaners together without proper instruction and protective equipment.

Barkley: So what you’re saying is that as long as no one knows what they’re doing, we should be safe with racks of poison readily available to anyone who walks in here?

Patrick: (concerned) Now that you say that, this room does seem to be a safety concern, especially with that incinerator back there. Can’t have anyone getting hurt, am I right?

Dominik: (frustrated) Alright, you got me on that one. Let’s see if we can’t find some way to lock this place up. Hopefully that bear had the decency to leave us some keys.

**They scoured the room, shifting around bottles and pushing aside mops and brooms. Out of curiosity, Barkley opens the door to the incinerator and-**

Barkley: (terrified) AAAAAAUGH!

Patrick: What in the Sam Hill was that about?

Barkley: (calming down) Well, the good news is I think I’ve found the keys. But you guys might wanna come check this out…

Dominik: (peeking into the incinerator) Ah. Just a severed arm. C’mon, give me the keys.

**He pried the key ring out of the arm’s fingers and clipped it to his belt loop, then picked up the arm and took a closer look.**

Barkley: (disturbed) Dude, how the heck can you be so calm right now?!

Dominik: (nonchalant) Well, for one thing, this arm is faker than a can of cheez whiz. I thought a guy like you would be all about the details.

Barkley: (defensive) It isn’t my fault if I’m a little jumpy. Now hurry up and see if you’ve got a key to the door.

Dominik: (fiddling with key ring) Well, it can’t be too hard, given we’ve only got three keys. Wanna place any bets on how many tries it takes to get the right one?

Patrick: Gambling is immoral, but if it wasn’t, I’d go with the third one. It’s always the last one you try.

Barkley: Statistically, the second key is the best bet to take in this situation.

Patrick: See, I told you your talent ain’t that bad.

Barkley: (annoyed) I really hate you right now.

Dominik: (fitting key into the door) Looks like you're both wrong! First time’s a charm. Now we can keep this place locked up when I can’t keep an eye on it. Now about those other two keys...

* * *

Thalia: What do you mean it’s locked?! Why would they need to lock the flippin’ garbage chute?

Zoe: You’re asking questions I don’t have the answer to, and unless you’re particularly keen on having any sort of interaction with Monokuma, I’d suggest you wait until we find a key.

**The group had decided to split into two groups to investigate, so Zoe and Thalia agreed to search the kitchen while Gracie and Jasmine searched the dining hall. Thalia aggressively fiddled with the lock on the garbage chute while Zoe took an inventory of what was in the cabinets.**

Thalia: (frustrated) Stupid lock! If I had Justice-Robo’s heat vision, you’d be gone in an instant. C’mon! Let me in!

Zoe: Please leave the poor lock alone. You’ll tucker yourself out before you find any clues. Perhaps you could start by checking the fridge to see if we have any food? 

Thalia: (reluctant) Fine, but only because I’m kinda hungry.

Zoe: Fantastic. Hopefully we’ve got some good ingredients to work with, since this place is equipped like a restaurant! My mind is already racing with recipes that I can finally try with all this at my disposal.

Thalia: (disgusted) Ugh, you’re drooling. Where’d a bookworm like you learn to cook anyway? Don’t you spend all your time cooped up in the library?

Zoe: (amused) Where do you learn to do anything? Cookbooks are some of the most requested titles I get. Plus, who doesn’t love curling up by the fireplace with a good book and a hot bowl of mac and cheese?

Thalia: Oooh, that does sound good. Quit it before you get me droolin’ too!

Zoe: (teasing) Seems little miss antisocial has a soft spot for ooey-gooey goodness.

Thalia: (defensive) I am not antisocial! I just don’t like hanging out with losers and normies. And who the hell doesn’t like mac and cheese.

Zoe: (coy) Heh-heh, a fair point. So does that mean I’m not a loser?

Thalia: (shy) Maybe? I’m still trying to figure you out. At least you’re not as weird as most of the boys.

Zoe: A low bar to clear, but I’ll take it. Well, I suppose I’ll have to make you some of my award-winning mac and cheese to try and win you over!

Thalia: (opening the fridge) Well, you’re in luck, because we’ve got plenty of cheese in here. Milk, veggies, fruit… I think you’re gonna have a lot of fun with this.

Zoe: (opening the chest freezer) Ooh, and we’ve even got some ice cream! Tell you what, as soon as I find the library here, we’ll have a sleepover in there with mac and cheese and ice cream, and you can cozy up in some blankets and read Robo-Justice.

Thalia: (thinking) Hey, since you’re a librarian and all, do you read manga too?

Zoe: Of course. I have to be at least a little knowledgeable in everything to do my job don’t I?

Thalia: (shy) Maybe we can read together at some point.

Zoe: (smiling) I look forward to it.

**Gracie and Jasmine walk in from the dining hall, their faces rich with disappointment.**

Jasmine: We turned that place inside out and found nothing. No hidden doors, no secret messages, not even a sign that anybody had been in here before us.

Gracie: She’s not kidding about the inside out part. I punched the wall to see if there was anything behind it, but all I did was cut my knuckles.

Zoe: (concerned) You’ve really ought to be more careful pulling a stunt like that, imagine if you broke your wrist!

Gracie: Didn’t stop Rick Allen.

Thalia: I have no idea who that is, what is he, some kind of one armed drummer?

Gracie: That’s… actually spot on. Lost his arm in a car accident and then went on to become one of the greatest drummers of all time.

Jasmine: (confused) But what if you lost both arms?

Gracie: (thinking) Hmm. I didn’t think about that.

Zoe: (nervous) WELL, how about instead of worrying about that, we just avoid punching walls for the time being?

Thalia: (smirking) I dunno, she might be 50% less annoying with a broken arm.

Gracie: Bold of you to assume I care about your opinion, small child.

Thalia: (angry) I might be small, but I can still kick your ass into next Wednesday!

**Thalia leaped at Gracie with a ferocious growl, but found herself being held back by her suspender straps. Zoe lifted her into the air and set her on the counter, rubbing her shoulders until she calmed down.**

Zoe: Now now, you promised not to kill anybody, remember?

Thalia: I was only gonna hurt her a little…

Gracie: If you even got your grubby little paws on me in the first place.

Thalia: (growls)

Jasmine: (perturbed) Now that I think we have things settled, did you two find anything of interest in here?

Zoe: Well, if you’re looking for a motive, you’re out of luck. But we did find plenty of food to last us at least a couple of days, along with just about anything you’d need to prepare a meal.

Jasmine: Well, that’s great news, because if I’m gonna throw a welcoming party, I’m gonna need all hands on deck with food prep! Oh, and speaking of that, I want to check to see if anyone here has any food allergies I should be aware of.

Zoe: None that I’m aware of.

Thalia: Not unless stupidity counts.

Gracie: …

Jasmine: (worried) Is there something you wanna say, Gracie? Food allergies are nothing to be ashamed about.

Gracie: (ominous) Fine. I’ll tell you, but if I hear anybody crack jokes about it, you’ll be wishing you were part of my drum kit.

Thalia: Sheesh, no need to be so edgy…

Gracie: … I’m allergic to gluten.

Jasmine: Is that it? With the way you responded, I was worried it was going to be something ridiculous like bacon or something.

Thalia: You can’t be allergic to bacon, highlighter hair. You could only be allergic to one of the enzymes in it.

Jasmine: I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.

Gracie: I don’t think she meant it as one.

Zoe: Anyway, that’s actually something to take quite seriously. I suggest we put you on kitchen duty so you can make sure no one gets up to any funny business. I swear if Yuya decides to pull any funny business… 

Gracie: (smirking) Thanks. Glad to know there’s people who don’t want me dead.

Jasmine: Speaking of the dead… has anybody seen Quincy or Helena? They said they’d be right behind us.

Zoe: I sure hope they’re not dead.

Thalia: (mischievous) I bet they went off to do something dirty…

Zoe: (appalled) Thalia!

* * *

Helena: (playful) This better not just be a trick to get me alone.

Quincy: Nope, just checking out the door. No tricks, no shenanigans.

**Helena and Quincy walked over to the door that had caught their attention earlier. Sure enough, it was still there, still giving off an aura of dread.**

Helena: (nervous) I still don’t like this door.

Quincy: (nervous) I’m with you on that, but we’ll never know what we’re scared of unless we open that door.

Helena: And you’re 100% sure you want to go through with this?

Quincy: He said that there’s a motive somewhere around here, and I have a suspicion that whatever’s behind this door is the key to finding it.

Helena: (deep breath) Alright then. Together on the count of three. One… two…

Monokuma: Uh-uh-uh! Didn’t your parents ever teach you to knock?

Helena & Quincy: AAAAUGH!

**Monokuma had popped up between the two of them, his claws raised to keep them from opening the door.**

Quincy: (recovering) Geezus, man, do you always just pop up out of nowhere?!

Monokuma: (innocent) But why wouldn’t I? It’s so fun to see you kids scream with joy whenever you see my cute, cuddly body.

Helena: You really think that those were screams of joy?

Monokuma: Just kidding, it’s for the audience’s sake. They just love seeing me scare you guys for some reason. It’s almost as popular as when you kill each other!

Quincy: I never thought an audience could be so tasteless.

Monokuma: Don’t blame me, I just give the people what they ask for.

Helena: Whatever. Do you have any other reason to be here other than keep us from seeing whatever’s in here?

Monokuma: … Nope. But as much as I would like to give you the freedom to go wherever you want here, I need to keep some secrets for big reveals later on. It wouldn’t be much fun to have you discover everything on the first day, now?

Quincy: Fair enough. So I take it there’s other locations off limits for now as well?

Monokuma: (excited) Exactamundo! For the moment, I’ve blocked off the upper floors of the school, so there isn’t any point in checking that. As for this door… when one of you kids finally mans up and does the job,  _ then  _ I can show you what’s going on back here. If you’re that antsy, you could even kill your girlfriend right now!

Helena: (glaring) I think we’d both sooner punt you into a wall than fall for your traps.

Quincy: I personally plan on avoiding you as much as possible, but at least this gives us a lead on what the motive is.

Helena: (confused) It does?

Quincy: If unlocking this door involves killing someone, there’s bound to be someone curious to murder to see what’s behind it. So as long as we don’t reveal that to anyone else, we will be perfectly safe.

Monokuma: (intrigued) Oooh, I wish I had thought of that, that would’ve been an awesome motive! But unfortunately you’re off the ball. Better luck next time!

**As quickly as he had appeared, the bear had vanished without a trace.**

**_Well, he certainly knows how to leave an impression._ **

Quincy: So we still have no idea what’s back here, but at least we now know we don’t have to worry about searching the upstairs for the moment. Less room means it’ll be easier to keep track of each other.

Helena: (worried) Hopefully. Shouldn’t we be getting back to the others by now? I’m sure they probably think you killed me by now.

Quincy: (chuckles) I see your point, but I’m pretty sure you would be the one killing me, Lil’ Miss Chainsaw Crazy.

Helena: (playful) Hey! I don’t even have a chainsaw to cut your yammering mouth off!

Quincy: Ooh, I’m so scared.

Helena: C’mon, quit messing around. We really should go check on everyone else.

Quincy: Fair enough. Let’s go!

**They left the door behind and made their way down the hall towards the dining hall.**

**_Why the hell am I joking around at a time like this? For all I know he’s plotting to kill me already._ **

**_No, that’s not right. Nobody here wants to kill anyone else. You’re just paranoid, Helena. Take a few deep breaths and enjoy the time that you’ve got. Things don’t seem that bad, do they?_ **

**_Yeah, that’s right. Take it easy. I’m sure when we all meet up we’ll get this all sorted out and we can live happily ever after._ **

**They arrived at the dining hall, and with a nod, they pushed open the doors.**

Investigation End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited by how well this is coming along! I will be having free time events in the future, so feel free to request which characters you'd like to see Helena interact with. Requests will be handled on a first come, first serve basis.


	4. Prologue- The Wretched Refuse of a Despairing Shore (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students return from their exploration of the school and share their discoveries.

Zoe: (relieved) Oh good, you guys are alive. I was beginning to worry that she had chopped your head off with a chainsaw or something.

Jasmine: Are you kidding me? Those two were 100% off canoodling.

**_What is it with her? We were gone for maybe five minutes._ **

Quincy: (sheepish) Now now, we just got distracted on the way over. No chainsaws, no canoodlin’.

Gracie: How about instead of being nosy, we get these two caught up?

Zoe: On what? All we’ve got to report is that we’ve got plenty of food, so at least they don’t plan to starve us to death. It would be nice if they actually had some staff here to cook for us, though.

Thalia: Oh, and there’s a stupid lock on the garbage chute. Bet it’s gonna be _real_ fun when the garbage starts piling up.

Jasmine: (curious) How about you two lovebirds? Did you find anything interesting while you weren’t gazing longingly into each other’s eyes?

Thalia: Blech. Can you cool it with the mushy gushy? I can’t be the only one uncomfortable with this.

Helena: (uncomfortable) Seconded.

Gracie: Thirded!

Zoe: And with me and Quincy, I think we officially have a supermajority.

Quincy: Actually, Jasmine’s romantic misgivings aside, we actually picked up some useful information from Monokuma while we were lost. Apparently the second floor of the school and above is blocked off, so for the moment, we’re limited to this floor and the basement. Something about wanting to save some surprises for later.

Jasmine: (giddy) Ooh, I love surprises! Maybe they’ll have a waterpark on the upper floors and we’ll get to have a beach episode. Hopefully they remembered to bring my clothes, I have just the perfect bikini for the sitch.

Zoe: (worried) Don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t know about you, but I’m fairly certain whatever he has in store for us has to be a trap. I’m still nervous that we haven’t found that motive he was talking about yet.

**_That’s right, the motive… what the heck could it be?_ **

Quincy: (reassuring) Relax a little. Even if we haven’t found anything, we still have yet to hear from half of the group. Somebody’s bound to have found at least a hint by now.

Jasmine: (energized) That’s the spirit! Once everybody gets back I’m sure that you’ll come up with a great plan to get us the flip out of here.

Gracie: You know our parents aren’t here, right? Nobody’s gonna tell if you let loose a few cusses.

Jasmine: Sorry, force of habit. You never know when a particularly influential individual might overhear your conversation.

Thalia: (annoyed) If you’re so afraid of looking bad, why don’t you shut the hell up? I’m sure it’d save us all some embarrassment.

Jasmine: (offended) I will have you know that my conversation skills are considered on par with history’s greatest orators, so I refuse to let the haters keep me down.

Gracie: (sarcastic) Great, another full of herself diva I need to avoid.

Jasmine: (furious) YOU WILL LOVE ME!!!!

**_Say what?_ **

Jasmine: (suddenly calm) Excuse me, that was quite unbecoming of me.

Thalia: (shocked) I’ll say.

Quincy: (dumbfounded)

Jasmine: (timid) Please just pretend that didn’t happen…

Gracie: (smirking) Heh, all bark and no bite. You might be as bad as you look, Sharpie.

Jasmine: (frowns) If we could just move past that, we still need to reconvene with the others, so how about we just go somewhere else and clear the air in here, I’d reeeally appreciate that.

Quincy: Fair enough. Everyone else should be downstairs, so it shouldn’t be that hard to gather everyone up.

???: (terrified) What the hell happened up here?! One minute I’m running an algorithm, the next all I hear is someone raising hell like their favorite cat had been killed!

**At that moment, Murray burst through the door of the cafeteria, closely followed by Yuya with one barely-with-it Ishmael. Murray stopped in the middle of the group while Yuya placed Ishmael down on a chair and kicked his feet up on a table.**

Murray: (confused) Why is everyone looking at me like that? You guys don’t start running when you hear someone making a ruckus? It definitely wasn’t a ghost, Yuya can back me up on that.

Jasmine: (sheepish) It’s nothing. Please everybody just stop making a big deal out of it…

Thalia: (bluntly) Miss Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice over here snapped for whatever reason, but we’re cool now, no worries.

Helena: At least this saves us the trouble of having to find you guys, we were just about to head downstairs. We’ve got nothing so far, but did you guys have any luck finding this “motive”?

Murray: (disappointed) Unfortunately no. My lab is suitably equipped for paranormal investigation, though, once I get the mainframe up and running. They even have some equipment that I’m positive they shouldn’t have been able to get their hands on…

Yuya: (obnoxious) You mean that walkie-talkie thingamabobber?

Murray: (annoyed) Yes, the two-way paranormal communicator. Apparently whoever is behind this has done some serious snooping behind the scenes.

Zoe: (curious) So a two-way paranormal communicator… does that mean we can talk to ghosts? I’m sure that might come in handy somewhere down the line.

Gracie: You mean if someone gets killed?

Zoe: (mumbling) I’m trying to avoid bringing it up…

Murray: Yes, it does open up that possibility, though I’d prefer we avoid getting to that point in the first place. A ghost seeking justice is a terrifying thought I’d rather we avoid. Plus, the old thing needs calibrated, and that’s going to take some time.

Quincy: Well, it’s good to have it as a back-up plan. As much as I trust you guys, this is the kind of insurance we need to prevent anyone from dying.

Helena: Yeah, what he said.

**_Is that really the kind of thing that will prevent murders though? How the hell do we even know it’s real? I’ll have to check this out for myself later._ **

Zoe: As promising as this development is, shouldn’t we go find the others? It isn’t like everyone is going to suddenly waltz in here at convenient times to keep the story moving along.

???: (loopy) Don’t worry guys, I’m just getting some ice from the freezer… for my… head…

**A bloody Francesco stumbled into the dining hall, his head swimming around as he felt his way along the wall before collapsing into a pile next to the door to the kitchen. Right behind him were Kira, Claire and Augusta, who collectively winced in pain as his head landed on the floor with a loud thud.**

Zoe: (dumbfounded) I stand corrected… and frankly a little concerned.

Kira: (queasy) I am impressed that he was able to find his way all the way here. Poor soul…

Claire: (defensive) Don’t worry guys, nobody intentionally tried to kill him. Just a minor little mishap with a stagelight.

Thalia: (shocked) If that’s a minor little mishap, I hate to see what happens when things REALLY go wrong.

Francesco: (loopy) Oh hello there… top of the mornin to ya… and good night. (collapses)

Quincy: Would somebody please get him some ice? He clearly is in need of medical intervention.

Yuya: I’ll take care of it; Ish isn’t going anywhere anytime soon. (gets up and heads to the kitchen)

Helena: (lighthearted) Let me guess, boyfriend curse struck again, Claire?

Claire: (relaxing) Afraid so. If I’m completely honest, I’m surprised that it took this long for someone to get hurt. Most guys barely make it a few minutes.

Murray: (intrigued) A curse? Do you happen to have any information on how it came to be? Curse breaking is merely a part of my occupation, and I’m sure we can find some way to get you fixed up.

Claire: Hmmm… I haven’t a clue where it came from, but if you’d like to have a crack at it, knock yourself out.

Zoe: That explains… him, but you still haven’t told us anything about what you found while checking out the lab. Anything interesting?

Augusta: (bluntly) Well, we found out Casanova over here ain’t much more than a philandering asshole.

Kira: (pleasant) We also discovered a marvelous studio for making the movies. It was like I was backstage at the real Hollywood!

Claire: That about sums it up. There might have been a clue hidden somewhere in with all the costumes, but unfortunately for us, Romeo here met up with the bad side of gravity before we could check.

**_I’ll keep that in my back pocket. If no one else has anything, that’ll be the first place to check. Speaking of which… wow these pockets are huge! I am convinced these have to be custom made, no one’s ever made women’s jeans with real pockets before._ **

Helena: At least this means that we know where to check if we don’t get results. Now about this guy… shouldn’t Yuya be back by now? All he had to do was get ice.

Thalia: Zoe, you did make sure the fridge had an icemaker, right?

Zoe: (beat) Now that you mention it, I don’t think it did. Somebody should go check on him.

Yuya: (boisterous) No need! Took a little elbow grease, but I managed to pry enough ice off the walls of the chest freezer to make a nice little ice pack.

**He revealed a plastic bag full of crushed ice, which he proceeded to apply to Francesco’s head, taking some napkins out of his pockets to wipe away the excess blood.**

Yuya: Well, the good news is that despite appearances, the only damage you did to him was a nice little gash to the skull. It’s unlikely you’ve caused any permanent brain damage to his already pathetic mind.

Claire: That’s a relief.

Helena: And the bad news?

Yuya: (smirking) Oh, the bad news is that he’s still going to be just as much of a prick when he wakes up in a few hours.

Kira: (confused) But how could he prick if he does not possess any perceivable sharpness?

Zoe: It’s an idiom. I suppose I’ll have to get you caught up on some of the idiosyncrasies of English while we’re here.

Kira: Thank you. There is much fun with your language, but can be difficult to understand at times.

Zoe: Perfectly understandable. Trust me, a lot of Americans I know have enough trouble with it.

Helena: So does he need bandages or anything? That still doesn’t look like something you should just leave out in the open.

Yuya: You got a point. As much as I’d like to pull a roll of bandages out of thin air, that only works if someone here already had them.

Thalia: Geez, I knew schizo-bear wanted us to kill each other, but at the very least he could have left us a first-aid kit or something. What would happen if one of my experiments shattered in my hand or something? This can’t be up to code.

Murray: I highly doubt ‘schizo-bear’ cares enough to keep this building up to code.

Helena: Is there maybe one in the kitchen? I know that’s where my family keeps the first aid kit.

Zoe: There might have been… I’d have to double check to be sure. I’ll be back in a minute. (goes to kitchen)

Quincy: While she takes care of that, we should probably update you on what we’ve discovered so far, though I will warn you, we don’t have much to report.

Claire: Don’t worry about it. If it’s anything important, you would’ve told us when we walked in here.

Augusta: What I want to know is where the hell is everybody else?! I know for certain we had a few more dudes in here before we split up.

Dominik: I suppose you’re looking for us?

**While all of this was going on, Dominik, Patrick and Barkley had snuck their way through the door and were gathered around a table, carrying a bucket full of assorted bottles and other supplies.**

Yuya: Convenient timing! You got anything in there that can stop this dude’s bleeding? We sent Zoe to the kitchen to look for a first aid kit, but if you’d like to help, be our guest.

Patrick: We got ya! They might’ve taken my first aid kit when we got here, but Dominik here was nice enough to lend me some supplies from his lab for a makeshift one. Out of the way, coming through!

**He grabbed a handful of supplies from the bucket and headed over to the injured jockey, brushing aside Yuya as he took a close look at his head.**

Patrick: (to Yuya) Congratulations, you’ve been drafted as my medical assistant for the day! Now if you would, hydrogen peroxide.

Yuya: (focused) Check.

Patrick: (focused)Gauze pad.

Yuya: (focused) Check.

Patrick: (focused) Bandages.

Yuya: (focused) Check.

Patrick: (focused) Unicorn Stickers.

Yuya: (focused) Check. Wait, what are these for?

Patrick: Every good doctor knows that the best way to make a patient feel better after an injury is help them feel stylish. I should know, the first aid badge was one of the first one’s I earned!

Yuya: My friend, you and I have very different ideas of stylish. Take this sash, for instance: While it might be impressive-looking, the sheer number of patches on it makes it look gaudy to the eye.

Patrick: (proud) I take pride in each and every one of my badges, even the ones I earned while setting the record for most Badger Scout patches earned in a single day! If you’re wondering, the previous record was 14, but I bumped it all the way up to 23- wait a minute, when did you get your hands on that?

Yuya: Eyes on the prize, buddy. Get too focused on one thing and you're bound to be caught off guard by another.

Patrick: For Pete’s sake, I was literally trying to make sure my friend didn’t die from blood loss!

Yuya: It’s a dog eat dog world, man. One wrong move these days and you could end up with a knife in your back.

Dominik: (stern) Cool it, man. Antagonizing everyone isn’t gonna do you any favors down the line, so I suggest you try to make friends before you’re left out to dry.

Yuya: Ain’t a kid allowed to have a little fun?

Jasmine: As fun as it is to watch people get stripped, it’s no fun if it isn’t consensual, and frankly, we haven’t even been here an hour and we’re getting fed up with you.

Yuya: It’s what I do baby, fish gotta swim, con artist’s gotta con. Ain’t my fault I was born with sticky fingers.

Patrick: (grabs onto sash) Well I for one will not tolerate sharing this space with common criminal scum. Either you are going to get your act together, or I will force you through the Badger Scout bonding exercises until you learn to cooperate!

**_That should not be a threat, but yet I still find it weirdly terrifying._ **

Zoe: (downcast) Sorry guys, but I couldn’t find a first aid- why is Francesco covered in unicorn stickers and Yuya playing tug of war with Patrick?

Helena: Long story short, shenanigans.

Zoe: Well, please put a stop to it, now that we’re all here by some matter of chance, it’s best we put our minds together to figure out what our overall plan for the time being is.

Quincy: I’m with her.

Dominik: I got a plan for y’all: find out what the hell these keys go to.

**Dominik unclipped the key ring from his belt loop and held it up for everyone to see.**

Dominik: We’ve already figured out that the one goes to the door of my lab, presumably so that no one gets any funny ideas about pouring drain cleaner in anyone’s cereal. As for the other two, that’s anyone’s guess.

Thalia: (excited) Wait, I have a lock! There’s one on the door to the garbage chute that I couldn’t bust open earlier.

Dominik: Sounds promising. Did anybody else discover any miscellaneous locks while they were out and about? (silence)

Barkley: No dice then. Well, hopefully something will come up eventually, otherwise Monokuma is gonna pay for giving me a heart attack.

Dominik: Dude, it was a plastic arm. There wasn’t even any blood!

Barkley: You tell yourself that the next time you see a body part in the incinerator.

Dominik: Anyway, I guess that solidifies plans for me and the young lady. How about the rest of you?

Patrick: I suppose someone should stay with Francesco to make sure he’s alright. If no one else wants to, I’ll handle that.

Augusta: (disgusted) Pleasure’s all yours.

Quincy: Since we’ve ruled out the upstairs for the moment, I’m going to go find a window and see if I can’t at least figure out roughly where we are. If I can at least get us a rough region, I might be able to find help.

Jasmine: Zoe said there’s plenty of food in the kitchen, so if anybody wants to help me, I’ll see if I can’t fix us up a nice celebratory dinner for tonight.

Zoe: Oh, I can’t wait to try out some of my recipes!

Barkley: I suppose I don’t have anything better to do, and idle hands do the devil’s work…

Jasmine: Any other takers? Going once, going twice… I suppose three’ll do the trick.

Yuya: I don’t see anything else urgent that needs done, so I s’pose I’ll take Ish back to his room and be on my merry way.

(silence)

Quincy: I guess if no one else has particular plans, we can call this impromptu meeting to a close. Jasmine, do you have an estimate on dinner time?

Jasmine: Since we don’t plan on having lunch, I’ll try to keep it nice and early. Everybody be back here by 4:30! If you don’t show up, we will hunt you down, so as long as your alive, make sure to show up! Class dismissed!

**Everybody went off in their own separate directions (except for Patrick who was still busy making sure Francesco was okay.) Helena stayed behind, taking a seat at a corner table, blankly staring at the salt and pepper shakers.**

**_Let’s review…_ **

**_No one’s found the motive yet, but we have keys, a mysterious door, and some kind of ghost radio or something. Not necessarily a great start, but it’s enough to get some plans put into action._ **

**_…_ **

**_So what now? I wish they would’ve at least given me my whittling knife so I could keep my hands busy. I guess for now the best I can do is try to get to know some of my fellow students a little better._ **

**_But yet, who to start with…_ **

**Prologue: The Wretched Refuse of a Despairing Shore**

**End**

**Surviving Students: 16**

**Augusta Kingsley, Ultimate Golfer**

**Barkley Morgan, Ultimate Mathematician**

**Claire Montague, Ultimate Director**

**Dominik Hudson, Ultimate Janitor**

**Francesco Samaras, Ultimate Jockey**

**Gracie Knox, Ultimate Drummer**

**Helena Hayes, Ultimate Woodcarver**

**Ishmael Sanderson, Ultimate Insomniac**

**Jasmine Tremont, Ultimate Socialite**

**Kira Olsson, Ultimate ???**

**Murray Williams, Ultimate Ghost Hunter**

**Patrick Thorpe, Ultimate Scout**

**Quincy Adams, Ultimate Cartographer**

**Thalia Woods, Ultimate Chemist**

**Yuya Nakahara, Ultimate Con Artist**

**Zoe Melville, Ultimate Librarian**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a physically and mentally exhausting week for me, but we've finally reached the end of the prologue! But who will survive? Who will die? Will the unresolved sexual tension between these kids go anywhere? Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having some time to herself, Helena decides to spend the afternoon getting to know her peers better.

**_Looks like I have some free time to myself before dinner. I really don’t want to spend it all by myself, but who should I spend some time with?_ **

Free Time Events Start!

Patrick: Helena, since you haven’t left, do you think you could give me a hand with getting this poor fellow back to his room? I take pride in my physical fitness, but a helping hand is always useful when trying to safely transport an injured person.

**_Guess that answers my question._ **

**Helena gathered up the make-shift first aid kit and helped Patrick lift Francesco onto his shoulder. They carried him down the hall to the dormitory and searched for his room, finding it at the rear of the hall.**

Helena: (huffing) If I didn’t know better, I’d say this school was intentionally designed to tire us out.

Patrick: You think this is bad? This is nothing compared to a hike out in the backcountry.

Helena: (defensive) Hey, I get plenty of exercise chopping down trees for my wood carving projects.

Patrick: How about instead of complaining, you open the door for me? As much as I’d love to, my hands aren’t particularly maneuverable at the moment.

Helena: Sorry about that. (opens door)

**They entered the room, and Patrick got to work on Francesco’s situation, redressing his wounds and making sure he was snug in the bed. Helena stood by, passing him supplies as he requested.**

**_That was intense… but I think me and Patrick have grown a little closer…_ **

Patrick: (tying off a bandage) I think that’s everything we can do for him at the moment. He’ll be fine, but let’s give him a little room so he can get some shut-eye.

**Patrick grabbed the first aid kit and headed out the door, taking a seat on the floor of the hallway. Helena took a spot on the floor next to him, breathing a sigh of relief as she collapsed to the ground.**

Patrick: Thanks for helping me out there. As capable as I may seem, a helping hand is a pleasure that goes underappreciated.

Helena: (exhausted) No problem. As I said, hard work comes with the territory with what I do for a living.

Patrick: Woodcarving, I think you said it was? I’ve done a little myself, but only small stuff like walking sticks and stuff. It’s great for passing time around a campfire.

Helena: Yeah. I used to do a lot of that as a little kid, but these days I’m mostly carving up huge logs to make showpieces for competition. The little things are still really fun to do as a time-waster, though.

Patrick: Wow, that’s impressive. I’ve done a lot of things in my time as a Badger Scout, but when people are able to make art out of something like that, I still manage to be thoroughly impressed.

Helena: Guess I’ll have to give you a demonstration whenever we find my lab. Maybe I’ll even be nice and show you a few tricks you can use yourself.

Patrick: (enthusiastic) Alright, but I’m holding you to that!

Helena: (smiling) If I don’t, feel free to chase me down. I’m sure I can use the exercise.

Patrick: I thought you said you were fit!

Helena: A little running never hurt anyone. (beat) Hey, you said earlier about fighting a bear with only matches and peanut butter?

Patrick: Peanut butter  _ crackers _ , to be precise. It’s a really interesting story if you’ve got the time to spare to listen to it.

**_A little storytime can’t hurt. I’ve got plenty of time to kill._ **

Helena: Knock yourself out.

Patrick: Ooh boy, you’re in for a treat with this one. (dramatic) So as you know, I’m a Badger Scout, which means one of my favorite things to do is go out camping. So me and my den were out in the backcountry, and we had found ourselves a nice little valley to set up camp for the night. We go and set up our tents, roll out our sleeping bags, and once we’re all set up, I delegate tasks to my den, so they’re all out gathering firewood and water and I’m in charge of setting up the firewood and portioning out snacks. 100 feet away from the campsite, of course, you never want to keep food anywhere near where you’re sleeping.

Helena: Let me guess, because of bears?

Patrick: Well, bears and other friendly forest critters, they see food, they eat food. Once had a particular pesky chipmunk eat all of our s’more supplies. But getting back to the story, I’m unpacking the food bag, and up at the top of the valley I spot a brown bear with a particularly smug look on his face. He lumbers on down the mountain and all of a sudden, I’m face to face with him, and he doesn’t look pleased with what I’m up to.

Helena: (invested) And then?

Patrick: Well, this was just after I had earned my animal communication badge, so I slowly backed away from him and asked him what he wanted in bear. He was a little surprised, but he told me that the thing he most wanted was some peanut butter crackers. So I made him an offer: I’d give him our peanut butter crackers and he’d leave us alone for the night. We shook on it, and off he went with his snacks.

Helena: And the matches?

Patrick: Oh, I had to use those to get the snack bag open since one of the other guys used some kind of ungodly knot to tie it shut. I would’ve used a utility knife, but bears don’t take too kindly to weapons.

Helena: (beat) You speak bear?!

Patrick: Darn tootin! I also speak deer, chipmunk, badger and a little rattlesnake. You’d be surprised how often situations come up where you need a translator.

Helena: I… I didn’t even realize that you could learn that…

Patrick: Don’t worry about it. Maybe one of these days I’ll have to teach you a little. It’s a little rough on the vocal cords, but I’ve found it to be incredibly useful when you’re trying to be intimidating.

Helena: … Noted.

Patrick: (yawns) Oh my, I didn’t realize how much wind all that work took out of my sails. I feel like I could take a nap right now...

**_He’s definitely a bit of a strange fellow… but he seems well-meaning enough. I wonder just how many bizarre skills like that he has though…_ **

**Dominik rounded the corner and nearly stepped on the two of them. Startled, he wobbled a bit before catching his balance and resuming his chill demeanor.**

Dominik: Apologies for that, m’lady. Just got done with testing the garbage chute with Thalia and was gonna go back to my room. Though if y’all aren’t busy, I think I saw some basketballs down in the gym.

Patrick: (tired) Thanks for the offer, but I need to recharge a bit. I’ll see you guys at supper.

**He grabbed the first aid kit and headed down the hall to his room.**

Dominik: How ‘bout you? You got any left in the tank for a round or two of Around the World?

Helena: You know what? I think I got at least a little left in me. You’re on!

**She got up off the floor and followed Dominik down to the gym. He grabbed a basketball off the rack and set himself up for the first shot. The next hour or so was a fun-filled game of Around the World, with Dominik more often than not making his shots and taking the crown. Eventually Helena gave out and headed over to the bleachers to take a breather.**

**_That was fun… and I think I got a little closer to Dominik in the process…_ **

Dominik: Alright, take it easy kid. I probably should have warned you that I’m a pretty good shot.

Helena: (exhausted) It’s only because you’re so tall. What are you, like 6’5”? 6’6”

Dominik: Pretty close, I’m actually 6’8”. Great for dusting fans, terrible for dodging ‘em.

Helena: Let me guess, your mom has you reach for stuff on the top shelf all the time too?

Dominik: (chuckles) Oh, you don’t know the half of it. You’d swear she’d need a ladder to get anything if I’m not around.

Helena: Yeah, I’m still trying to figure out where my tall gene comes from, since my dad only beats me by like two inches. My mom says it’s cause I drank so much milk as a child, but I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.

Dominik: Strong bones maybe, but probably not the inches.

Helena: So how about you? Where’s your height come from?

Dominik: It missed my mom, but it definitely comes from her side. I’ve got an uncle who’s even taller than I am. Ended up in the hospital for a concussion because the damn door frames in the house were too low.

Helena: (wincing) Ooh, that had to hurt.

Dominik: Oh, it hurt alright. Solid oak to the noggin is a one-way ticket to the emergency ward.

Helena: Yeah, that’s pretty relatable. Glad to see at least one other person here understands the struggles of being a tall person.

Dominik: Us tall folks gotta stick together, even if I’m still taller than you by a solid foot.

Helena: (mocking) I’m 5’10”, I’ll have you know. I could’ve been a starter on my high school basketball team.

Dominik: Whatever you say, shorty. Just remember that it don’t matter how high your head is above the clouds, it only matters what you’ve got rattling around inside it.

Helena: Do you always have to throw in cryptic stuff like that? You seem like a chill guy, but stuff like that creeps me out a little.

Dominik: (smiles knowingly) Only when I want to. Alright, I’m gonna go give the incinerator another check before supper. If we don’t bump into each other before then, I’ll see you there.

Helena: You too… Oh, he’s already gone.

**_He’s a genuinely nice person for sure, but there’s still so much I don’t know about him. Is he hiding something behind that knowing smile of his? I guess only time will tell._ **

???: Hello, is there anyone in here? Oh, Helena!

**Kira poked her head in through the door, her eyes bright with curiosity.**

Kira: (inquisitive) Do you have anything that you are busy with at the moment? If you are free, I would appreciate it if you could help me with something.

Helena: Guess I’ll bite. What’s eating at you?

Kira: You see, I was having a conversation with Yuya earlier, and he used a metaphor that I am quite unfamiliar with.

Helena: (apprehensive) I’m afraid to ask, but what was it?

Kira: I don’t remember his exact wording, but I think it was something about being an ‘easy mark’? I do not understand; he did not seem to have any desire to draw on me. Is that an American way of expressing your feelings?

Helena: (sighs) This might be a long conversation.

**She invited Kira to the seat next to her on the bleachers. They had a long conversation about the art of spotting a con, and how being a ‘mark’ was not something to take as a compliment.**

**_Hopefully now she won’t be an easy target for Yuya… I also think I might’ve grown a little closer to Kira._ **

Kira: Thank you Helena, I did not realize that con artistry had such colorful language. I will make sure to be wary around Yuya from now on. Since you helped me, is there anything that I can do to reciprocate?

Helena: Hmm… you know what, there actually is. I think out introductions got cut a little short earlier, so why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?

Kira: (downcast) There isn’t much to tell, I’m afraid. I am merely a foreign exchange student from Novoselic, here by an arrangement with my kingdom’s government.

Helena: It’s kinda weird, if I’m being completely honest. If you’re so ordinary, how did you end up here?

Kira: I wish I had an answer, but I am merely here by the Queen’s directive. We are taught in Novoselic to avoid answering questions for our own protection. But it is alright. I am used to the constant threat of death, and this has been a fascinating experience in the American culture.

Helena: (worried) Is everything okay back home? I know the whole world ain’t as peachy as here, but what’s going on that you have to worry about death threats?

Kira: Does America not have an annual sacrifice of virgins for the sake of a bountiful harvest? I thought that was a vital part of any culture.

Helena: Yeah, we generally do not condone sacrificing people around these parts. Sounds like you’re living in some kind of dystopian hellscape.

Kira: (cheerful) Do not be alarmed, according to the Queen, our annual death rate has gone down 90% in the past 30 years! My life expectancy has gone from 35 years to almost 60 now.

**_Is this what propaganda is? Because this is some seriously fucked-up shit._ **

Kira: (worried) Are you alright, Helena? You seem disturbed by the tales of my home country.

Helena: (deflecting) Oh, I’m fine, there’s nothing to be worried about. How about instead of talking about Novoselic, we talk about you? I’m sure that’s much more interesting.

Kira: Oh no, I am a terribly uninteresting person, my life is very plain. I am sure you would much rather spend your time talking with one of the other more talented students?

Helena: C’mon, there has to be at least something interesting in your backstory.

Kira: (concerned) Is there a reason you persist? I have nothing that would be interesting to you if the culture of Novoselic bores you. You are not attempting to ‘mark’ me, are you?

Helena: (embarrassed) No, why would I be doing that? I’m just trying to make small talk, that’s all.

Kira: (nervous) Well, if that’s all, I think I should be going now… I think Yuya may have taken something from me when we were discussing earlier.

**She quickly got up from the bleachers and scurried out of the room, leaving Helena alone again.**

**_That poor girl… what has she been through? Novoselic sounds like a terrible place to live, but she talks about it so nonchalantly. I’m not entirely convinced that she isn’t brainwashed. At least I learned a little about her, even if she won’t give much detail…_ **

Free Time Events End

**Helena’s stomach growled, and she giggled to herself. She got up and took out her handbook to check the time.**

**_Oh my, we’re getting close to supper time. I should probably be heading down to the dining hall, I haven’t eaten anything since… actually, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything yet today._ **

**She pocketed the handbook and made her way out the door of the gym, where Quincy was leaning against the wall, staring up at the chandelier.**

Helena: Sup?

Quincy: (aimless) Oh, nothing much. Tried to figure out where we are, but without a map, the best I can tell ya is that we’re somewhere in the Rockies.

Helena: Don’t be too worried about it, I’m sure you’ll have something soon enough.

Quincy: So how about you? What did you get up to this afternoon.

Helena: (mischievous)  _ Trouble _ . Just kidding, I mostly spent time hanging out with some people. Didn’t realize just how hungry I was until just now.

Quincy: (grinning) Man, now you’re making me hungry! I don’t think I’ve had a bite all day. I can’t wait to see what the girls have cooked up. Ready to head down?

Helena: (exasperated) Absolutely! I’d eat a horse right now, but I’m really hoping it’s mac and cheese.

Quincy: Guess we’ll see when we get there.

* * *

Bonus Scene!!!

Jasmine: (shocked) Barkley, what the heck is going on with the cheese sauce?!

Barkley: (defensive) How should I know?! You’re the one who told me what to do, and now it’s smoking like an angry volcano!

**Barkley was making a mad dash from the stove to the sink, where he dumped out the flaming pot of cheese sauce and ran water over the smoking mess.**

Zoe: (relieved) Well, at least it was only the sauce; we;ve got plenty of cheese to go through in the fridge. Jasmine, how is the salad coming along?

Jasmine: Well, it’s not on fire, but I still wish we had some more options to add to it. As much as I love a good ol’ fashioned garden salad, some cranberries or pecans would just make this the perfect complement to your mac and cheese.

Zoe: (rolls eyes) Now now, we don’t need to go all out on this. Some people may think of mac and cheese as a side dish, but I promise you my recipe will leave you full, especially on top of the bread we’ve got going.

Barkley: Speaking of which, it smells absolutely delicious in the oven right now. Is it an old family recipe?

Zoe: Actually, I picked it up from the old librarian where I worked. She was gluten-free like Gracie, so I figured it would be a good thing to include since she can’t eat the mac and cheese.

Barkley: That’s… actually really thoughtful of you. Too bad the cheese sauce didn’t quite turn out though.

Jasmine: (frustrated) Does that mean we’re gonna have to start all over again from the top?

Zoe: No, I’ve had this happen before a few times. I’ll just strain the pasta and set it aside while I cook up a new batch of cheese sauce.

Barkley: (curious) But won’t the noodles get cold?

Zoe: Not if we’re quick about it. Jasmine, if you could set the salad down for a minute and get me the cheese and milk from the fridge?

Jasmine: On it.

Zoe: And as for you, if you could drain the pasta while I cook, that’d be great.

Barkley: That’s all?

Zoe: Yep. (excited) This master of macaroni is about to show you her craft…

Bonus Scene Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry if your favorite character didn't get a free time event- I plan one having at least one more session of free time events this chapter. Let me know who you want to see more of down below!


	6. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A macaroni dinner brings the students together, and some major plans are coming together for the group.

Gracie: (concerned) So you are absolutely sure this bread is gluten-free?

Zoe: Yes.

Gracie: (cautious) And this isn’t some ploy to ‘accidentally’ kill me and get out of here?

Zoe: You do realize that if you died eating it, everyone would immediately realize I’m guilty? I swear on my life, this loaf of bread is perfectly safe for your consumption.

Gracie: (relieved) Good enough for me. My folks back home usually get the cheap stuff for me, so it’ll be nice to enjoy some decent bread for once.

**Gracie pulled a hefty chunk off the loaf of bread while the rest of the students gathered around the handful of tables that had been set with food and silverware. Jasmine had done the best she could with the decor, putting nice tablecloths out and folding the napkins into little rabbits. Helena and Quincy took a seat at a table with Claire and Jasmine, while everyone else divided themselves up into random groups to sit.**

Claire: (cheerful) Oh, hello there! I was just telling Jasmine how adorable the napkin rabbits are.

Jasmine: Normally I would’ve gone with something a little more fancy, but for whatever reason, I couldn’t find any rubber bands. My personal favorites are napkin turtles, everyone just goes wild when they see them.

Quincy: I take it that this is a part of your duties as the Ultimate Socialite?

Jasmine: Ugh, duty makes it sound so blase. When you’re around people as much as I am, you’ve gotta have a little fun with the preparations so you don’t burn yourself out. As the saying goes, “self-care is healthcare!”

Helena: Speaking of healthcare, has anyone seen Francesco? Last I saw him he was conked out in bed.

Claire: (thinking) Hmm… now that you mention it, I think I saw Patrick going upstairs to get him. Let’s just hope that little… ‘accident’ didn't ruin his taste buds.

Yuya: (annoyed) So what’s the deal here? Are we gonna eat, or are we just gonna sit here and let goth chick eat all the bread?

Gracie: (mouth full) I’m okay with this plan.

Yuya: No one asked you.

Jasmine: (aghast) Have you no manners? Don’t you know it’s bad form to start eating before everyone has sat down?

Gracie: (shrugs) What? I was hungry. You can’t tell me you guys aren’t starving after eating nothing all day.

Barkley: Actually, we might have snuck a few bites while preparing the food…

Jasmine: That’s the chef’s privilege. If you were hungry, you should have volunteered to help.

Gracie: (nippy) Or maybe you should’ve thought about maybe planning a lunch for us?

Jasmine: Grrrr…

Quincy: Girls, please, let’s not fight over this, I’d really prefer it if we could avoid murdering each other for the time being?

**All eyes darted to Quincy, who glanced around nervously at the crowd.**

Quincy: (sheepish) Okay then, guess we’ll just push the elephant in the room off to the side for now.

Helena: Yeah… I know we’ve gotta address it at some point, but can’t you just relax for a little? We’ve got plenty of time to figure things out this school year.

Jasmine: (reassuring)Yeah, c’mon man! Nobody likes a downer at a party. Just kick back, relax and enjoy the mac!

Quincy: I suppose I can live with that.

Claire: I would love to, but I would feel awful starting dinner without Francesco and Patrick here, especially since it was my handiwork that got them into this mess.

Helena: Oh, that’s right, the curse. Did Murray manage to make any headway on that?

Claire: He said that he might have a lead, but it’ll take a few days for him to narrow down exactly what kind of curse we’re dealing with.

Helena: I guess we can call that good news. At the very least, there’s a chance Francesco might survive the year with his head intact.

Claire: Oh, I don’t think he has anything to worry about with that anymore. I’ve sworn off that pompous asshole after his displays this morning.

Quincy: (impressed) That was quick.

Jasmine: I’m glad for you, but I’m sad that it means I can’t play matchmaker with you two. (glances at Quincy and Helena) As for you guys…

Helena: I’m gonna cut you off right there. Even if I thought he was cute, there’s no way I’m throwing myself into romantical shenanigans when I’ve got a whole lot else on my plate.

**_Plus, there’s no way I’m making a decision like this with everyone watching._ **

Quincy: (puppy-dog eyes) Aww, you don’t think I’m cute?

Helena: Knock it off, Romeo, I see what you’re doing and I’m not falling for it.

Quincy: Well, suit yourself. I’m sure you don’t need Cupid over there to play matchmaker for you.

Jasmine: I swear, I will get somebody together here if it’s the last thing I do!

Claire: Calm down, dear. I’m sure you’ll get your opportunity soon enough. But can we please start eating?

Patrick: (walks in) Sorry I’m late guys, I was making sure Francesco was getting his beauty sleep. He’s alright, but he’s gonna stay in bed for the rest of the day until his head stops hurting.

Yuya: That’s good enough for me. LET’S EAT!

**A cacophony of conversation broke out as Patrick took a spot at one of the tables and people began spooning out heaping helpings of mac and cheese. Zoe and Jasmine ran off to the kitchen to get drinks, while Gracie had already eaten an entire loaf of bread and was sneaking pieces off from the next table over.**

Claire: (swallowing) Omigosh, this mac and cheese is incredible. Remind me to get this recipe from Zoe when this is all over.

Quincy: Nice blend of cheeses, just a hint of salt and pepper, and just gooey enough… Are we sure she doesn’t have a secret talent of being the Ultimate Mac and Cheese Wizard?

Helena: Mm-mm, I wouldn’t doubt it. I could get addicted to this stuff.

Quincy: I could eat this every day, 3 meals a day!

Zoe: (walking over with a pitcher of lemonade) I’m glad you guys enjoy it! I wanted to do something to impress Thalia, and mac and cheese is the  _ perfect  _ recipe to feed a lot of people without putting in a ridiculous amount of time.

Helena: Forget Thalia, this would be enough to wow the President.

Zoe: (shy) You flatter me, but it’s really just a matter of finding a good recipe and sticking to it. If I had my cookbooks, I might’ve tried something fancier, but thankfully I know this one by heart since I make it so much. It’s especially great on a cold winter’s day, tucked up by the fireplace with a good book.

Quincy: (inquiring) Speaking of cold winter days, has anyone else spent time looking out the windows here? I don’t see any snow or ice, but they’re cold to the touch.

Helena: (thinking) Maybe we’re up on a mountain or something? You did say that you thought we were somewhere in the Rockies earlier.

Claire: I’m inclined to go with her. If there isn’t snow but it’s cold, we’re probably somewhere above the treeline, especially if you can actually tell we’re in the Rockies.

Zoe: But why would you build a school on top of a mountain, especially if you’re trying to hide it’s location?

Quincy: The better question is where in the Rockies are we? I didn’t see any nearby towns, so wherever this is must be pretty remote.

Helena: Why would we know? You’re the supposed geography whiz.

Quincy: (clarifying) I know, I’m just trying to bounce ideas around in my head. I’m thinking that maybe if I can locate where we are I can maybe try and find help, but depending on how remote we are, that might not even be a possibility.

Zoe: (reassuring) Don’t be so hard on yourself. Even if you can’t solve all our problems, it’s enough that you’re even putting in the effort. I’m sure that we’ll find our way out of here together.

Quincy: (smiling) Thanks for that. I suppose I can stop worrying at least long enough to enjoy the food.

**_Zoe’s right. I don’t think we’re gonna get any answers anytime soon, so might as well enjoy the food._ **

**_…_ **

**_Okay, maybe I should slow down a bit so I don’t gorge myself, this stuff is addictive._ **

Zoe: Well, I’m glad to see you guys enjoying it, but I think the next table over needs is waiting on lemonade. Talk to you later, okay?

Helena: See ya. (beat) We’ve talked a lot about me and Quincy, but what about you girl? Did you get to anything besides curse-breaking?

Claire: Well, Murray did give me a hand with doing a thorough sweep of my lab. Oh, I completely forgot to mention that! There wasn’t much else to find, but apparently they managed to get their hands on the director’s cut of  _ Midnight in Paris _ . How they did it, I don’t know, there’s only 3 copies in existence at the moment and only the producer’s copy wasn’t locked in a vault.

Helena: That is strange.

Claire: And that’s not all. We were messing around with the set changer, and apparently we can use it to show movies! We’ll need to bring over chairs, of course, but I’d love to give you guys a sneak peek of the director’s cut if we’re gonna be stuck here.

Quincy: Fascinating. I’m not much of one for romance films, but I’m sure this could be a wonderful opportunity for group bonding, and one our resident cupid over there might thoroughly enjoy.

Helena: (skeptical) I don’t know, there’s at least six or seven people here I doubt would be willing to sit through such mushy-gushy nonsense. No offense Claire, I personally found it to be quite moving.

Claire: You can’t appease every crowd. Still, I think Quincy might be onto something with this idea. Since I’m not particularly in the romantic spirit, what if we just watched it as a girl’s night? We could have snacks and try on costumes and even make it a sleepover!

Helena: I’d... actually be down for that. 

Quincy: (disappointed) Wow, not even two seconds and I’m already being uninvited from my own idea.

Claire: Oh, I’m sure you and the boys will find your own shenanigans to get up to while we have our fun. It would only be awkward if we made you watch it with us anyway.

Quincy: (thinking) Well, I’m sure there has to be something that we’d all be interested in… I’ll try to come up with something tonight and plan for it to happen at the same time as your movie.

Claire: That’s great! Helena, I’ll talk to Jasmine later about arranging for snacks. Ooh, this is going to be so much fun!

**_… I’m not entirely sure what just happened there, but looks like I’m in for a girl’s night! I’m sure Claire is gonna appreciate it more, but by then I’ll probably be aching for a break from the guys as well._ **

Quincy: (beat) So does anybody else have anything they want to talk about? I’m terrible at small talk, and it’s kinda weird to sit here in silence.

Claire: I totally feel that. If it weren’t for my theatre background, I’d be stuck in the same boat as you. Thankfully, I’ve got the perfect idea for getting this conversation going. I’ll come up with a scenario, and you guys can tell me what you’d do in that situation. You guys in?

Quincy: Sounds fascinating, I’ll give it a try.

Claire: How about you?

**_Well, it would be rude to say no…_ **

Helena: I’ll bite. What’s the sitch?

Claire: Let’s start with a classic. Imagine you’ve been blackmailed by the mafia and you have to rob a bank. What’s your plan?

Quincy: (thinking) What kind of bank are we talking here? A big ol’ bank with all sorts of fancy security, or your classic mom and pop bank down the street?

Claire: I like your style! Let’s go with the first option, what fun is it to take the easy way out?

Quincy: (decisive) Actually, I’d argue that makes it all the much easier. The larger the bank, the easier it is to become anonymous. Just disguise yourself as an employee and sneak your way into the vault while no one’s looking.

Helena: But what if they catch you in the act?

Quincy: (thinking) Act like you’re supposed to be there. You’d be surprised what you can get away with when you’ve got a little confidence.

Helena: (jesting) You’re starting to sound a little too much like Yuya, Mr. Cartographer.

Quincy: It’s merely a hypothetical. I’m rather curious to hear what your plan in this situation is.

Helena: (thinking) Hmm… I’d say the way to go is cause some kind of big distraction. Then while everyone’s looking away, you break in, steal the money and get out before anyone notices.

Quincy: Sounds promising… but what if they leave a couple guards behind?

Helena: (beat) Guess I didn’t think that one through, huh? Still, it can't be any worse than your plan.

Quincy: I thought it was rather ingenious, if a bit impractical.

Claire: They’re both clever ideas, but not quite as great as mine. You see, why put yourself at risk when you can just get someone on the inside to do it for you? Lure in a guard or a teller with promises of fortune, and split the cash. Manipulation is a whole lot easier than relying on luck or skill.

Quincy: That does solve the problems with our plans… tell me, why did you start off with such a daring scenario?

Claire: (whispering) This will just be our little secret… people have more fun when they’re imagining something they couldn’t do in real life. Especially crime.

Helena: Hard to argue with that. Who hasn’t thought about robbing a bank at least once in their life?

Claire: Well, if you found that fun, I’ve got a whole lot more I can throw at you. Ready to bring out your naughty side a little?

Helena: (excited) Oh, it is on!

* * *

**After a long evening filled with fantastic escapades and criminal masterminding, the dinner finally ended and the students made their way back to their assigned dorms. Tired and full of cheese, Helena tossed her flannel off to the side and splayed herself on top of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.**

Helena: Yo Alter-Ego, you still there? You kinda disappeared in the middle of Monokuma’s thing earlier and I’m kinda worried…

**Silence.**

Helena: Are you there? It’d be nice to have someone to talk to… this room is kinda empty. (beat) I guess you’re gone then. Suppose I’ll just have to talk to myself.

**_Wow… I didn’t realize just how quiet this place is without everyone around. Even back home, I can usually count on the crickets or the wind to fill the silence…_ **

**_I don’t even have music I can put on, it’s just me and my thoughts, not that I really want to be thinking right now. There’s so much to process, it’s dizzying trying to figure anything out…_ **

**_I don’t know why I’m here, or who these people are, or what the hell I’m supposed to do about this killing game…_ **

**_Maybe I should go talk to Quincy or someone about this? Nah, I’m sure everyone’s trying to get to bed early. I’d probably be crashing right now if my mind wasn’t reeling._ **

**_…_ **

**_Screw it, it’s worth a try to see if he does anything._ **

Helena: (screaming) MONOKUMA!!!!

**The robotic bear popped up from beside her bed and jumped on top of her, pressing her stomach into the mattress.**

Monokuma: You called for me? I’ve been waiting for this all day! You’d think that with a group this talented, more of you would’ve had the brains to ask the bear in charge a question or two.

Helena: (pained) Can you please get off of me first? You’re crushing me. What the hell are you made of, lead?

Monokuma: I’m mostly titanium alloys, but I’ve got a soft, fuzzy exterior so I’m menacing and huggable!

Helena: That’s great, now please let me breathe…

Monokuma: Fine, I guess it wouldn’t do for me to kill you guys personally. It’s so much better when you do it yourselves. (climbs off of Helena)

Helena: Thank you. So can I ask why we’re here?

Monokuma: (carefree) To learn, of course! What kind of school would this be if that weren’t our primary objective? Of course, entertaining people by making you kill each other is high on the list, but I assure you your education is our utmost priority.

Helena: (sarcastic) Real helpful. How about this: are we any closer to finding this so called “motive” you hid somewhere around here?

Monokuma: (devious) Puhuhu… that’s my little secret, but I think you might find it out soon!

**_What the hell is he hiding?!_ **

Monokuma: Any more questions, sweetie? I’d love to stay here all night, but a bear’s gotta get his beauty sleep.

Helena: (yawns) Alright, one last question. What happened to Alter-Ego?

Monokuma: Oh, that annoying little brat? I booted him out of the school system, so he won’t be bothering you anymore. You can thank me later, but for now, Good night, sleep tight! I’ll see your cheery face bright and early tomorrow morning.

**Just as quickly as he arrived, he disappeared out of the corner of her eye. She crawled her way under the comforter and closed her eyes, and like magic, the room darkened to a gentle golden light that just barely peeked from the bottom of the walls.**

**_That was a bust… all I learned…was that Alter-Ego is gone… and I guess she’s not coming back…_ **

**_He, not she… she’s a he… hehehe… silly me..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working hard to get these done in a timely manner, but with the end of the semester coming up, there might be a slight slowdown until December. I still plan on getting out a chapter a week, so you don't have to worry too much about getting your fix of these guys!


	7. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students enjoy a delicious pancake breakfast prepared by Patrick, Girl's Night gets announced, and Quincy finds something strange.

***Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong***

Monokuma: (over intercom) Good Morning, Horizons Academy! It’s 7 A.M. and it looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day! Up and at ’em!

**_Ugh. I don’t wanna get up, just give me like five more minutes…_ **

**_It’s not even a school day, let me sleep in…_ **

**_Oh shit, it is a school day! I’m stuck in this stupid school with that stupid bear with a stupid game. Maybe I can just pretend to oversleep so I don’t have to deal with this?_ **

**_Nah, probably should at least get some breakfast. Let everyone know I’m still alive and kickin’ for now._ **

**Helena threw off the covers and skirted over to the mirror, where she pressed the button from yesterday. As expected, the clothes she had worn to bed were grabbed away and swapped out for a fresh outfit, exactly the same as the one she had been wearing before. She winced in pain as the machine tugged at her hair to get the knots out.**

**_Jeez, you know I didn’t shower, so could you be a little gentler with these locks? Or was gentleness just an Alter-Ego thing?_ **

**After a few more painful moments, she was finally presentable. She took a moment to admire herself in the mirror, before promptly laying back down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.**

**_Note to self: Make sure to shower tonight to prevent that from ever happening again. As ‘exhilarating’ as that was, I still feel heavier than an old cedar log. I’m sure no one’s so desperate to make sure I’m alive that it’d hurt to just rest my eyes for a few more minutes…_ **

**Half an hour later…**

**_… Okay maybe that was a little much. Maybe I should go down and check on everybody._ **

**She sat up on the bed and grabbed her handbook before making her way down to the dining hall. As she walked in, Patrick was carrying a heaping plate of pancakes out from the kitchen to a table where a few students had already gathered. Zoe was sipping tea while reading a book, while Claire and Kira were in the midst of a conversation about avocado toast. Gracie was absentmindedly gnawing on a banana, and for whatever reason, Ishmael stood by the window staring out into space.**

Patrick: (cheery) Good morning, Helena! Glad to see you’re up bright and early. Hungry for flapjacks? Eat up, I’ve got plenty more where these babies came from.

Zoe: He’s not kidding; when I got down here he was ready to get mixing a third bowl of batter. Thankfully I stopped him before we ended up with the flapjack apocalypse.

Patrick: (embarrassed) It wasn’t that bad, I was planning on storing the leftovers…

Claire: That actually wouldn’t have been a bad idea. Cold pancakes make for an excellent grab and go snack.

Kira: I will admit they are delicious, but they seem to be lacking in cake-like qualities. It is more a flatbread from my observations.

Zoe: They’re called pancakes because they’re cakes cooked in a pan, but if you want a deeper analysis, we’ll discuss it later. For now, it is time to feast!

Patrick: Get ‘em while they’re hot!

**Helena took a seat at the table while Patrick set down the heap of flapjacks. Seeing that he had made a variety of flavors, she forked over a pair of chocolate chip pancakes and poured on a layer of maple syrup.**

Claire: For lacking a full-time kitchen staff at the school, we certainly seem to have enough aspiring chefs to satisfy our appetites during our time here.

Gracie: (bored) Eh, I’ll stick to fruit in the morning. Bread was a banger last night, though.

Patrick: Are you sure you don’t want me to make you some gluten-free flapjacks?

Gracie: (bored) I’m not that hungry. If that bear didn’t wake me up at 7, I’d have skipped breakfast.

Patrick: Suit yourself. I’ll be back with more in a few minutes. Any requests?

Helena: Got any bacon back there?

Patrick: I don’t think so, but I can double check. I’ll fry some up if I get lucky. (leaves for kitchen)

Claire: (disgusted) How can you eat that stuff? Just thinking about all the grease gives me acne.

Helena: What can I say? The taste is worth the calories. You guys are with me on this one, right?

Zoe: (nervous) Well… I don’t mind the taste…

Gracie: (apathetic) As I said, not a breakfast person.

Kira: I do not have the room to speak here, bacon is a rare delicacy in Novoselic.

Helena: (confused) Huh. I thought I’d get more support on this one.

Dominik: (knowingly) You’re just talking to the wrong crowd. I for one enjoy a nice side of bacon with my pancakes. What flavors we got?

**Dominik took the last available seat at the table and carefully placed his cap on the table.**

Kira: From the look of it, chocolate chip, blueberry, and… banana?

Zoe: (excited) Ooh, I missed those when he brought them out! I’ll have to save some room, banana pancakes are my favorite.

Dominik: Sounds like we’ve got ourselves a proper smorgasboard. Somebody pass me a plate, I’m about to eat like a king.

Claire: (passes plate) Knock yourself out. I just hope we get some more people showing up for breakfast; Patrick really outdid himself with these.

Zoe: (chewing) I’ll say. These are almost as good as my mac and cheese!

Dominik: Don’t sell yourself short, girl. That mac knocked my socks off. At the rate we’re going, I might actually pack on a few pounds while we’re here.

Gracie: (amused) One of the few perks of celiac. Hard to eat too much when you get stuck with the vegan menu most places.

Dominik: Be careful talking like that, I’m sure Zoe over there has enough gluten-free recipes to turn you into a proper plum.

Zoe: (embarrassed) I may have read through a gluten-free cookbook… or three…

Gracie: If you want to try and fatten me up, be my guest. You haven’t seen just how much energy I can burn at a drumset.

Zoe: In that case, I’ll just be in charge of making sure you don’t starve to death.

Helena: Speaking of starving to death, has anybody checked to make sure Ishmael’s eaten something?

Gracie: (skeptical) You sure that freak needs to eat? I can’t tell whether he’s breathing half of the time.

Zoe: Of course he needs to eat. I highly doubt he’s learned to photosynthesize yet.

Ishmael: (monotone) I do not photosynthesize; however, I have reduced my metabolic rate to a point where I only need to eat about once every three days.

Helena: (concerned) But have you eaten anything since we got here?

Ishmael: (beat) No, no I haven’t…

Zoe: Well, there’s plenty of pancakes if you’re hungry. I take it you can handle it for yourself?

Ishmael: (perturbed) Yeah, I can do that… When was the last time I ate?...

**Ishmael shuffled over to the table and grabbed a pancake off the top of the pile with his bare hands. He bit off a chunk and began to chew, his eyes strangely focused on his feet.**

Dominik: Everything alright dude? I know you’re usually out of it but this seems… different.

Ishmael: (worried) I’m having difficulty recalling my last meal…

Zoe: (confused) But why would any of us remember that? We all got knocked unconscious on the way here.

Ishmael: (thinking) But that’s the thing. My years of mental fortitude had made me basically immune to normal methods of being knocked unconscious. I remember being gagged and blindfolded, and then at some point being placed in a room, but I don’t remember much else. How am I alive?

Zoe: I’d suspect whomever brought us here had a vested interest in keeping us alive. Are you sure you weren’t fed anything?

Ishmael: That’s the one thing I’m certain of.

Dominik: (thinking) You said you were awake the whole time? You got any clue how long it’s been since the ride here?

Ishmael: (worried) I should know, but my mind’s playing tricks on me. It’s like I was simultaneously there for an instant and forever…

Zoe: (reassuring) Well, the important thing right now is that you feed yourself. Lord knows there’s already enough mysteries to solve here, won’t kill us to add another one to the case file.

Ishmael: (exhales) I guess I can live with that. Mmm, these pancakes are actually pretty good. I’m used to living off of protein bars, so anything with actual flavor is a refreshing change of pace.

Dominik: You don’t get out much, do you? I know you tryin’ to stay awake, but what’s the point if you ain’t gonna do anything with the extra time?

Ishmael: (annoyed) Not dying is the first thing that comes to mind.

Dominik: (catty) Not living is more like it.

Ishmael: You know I don’t have to waste my energy conversing with you, right? You live your life the way you wish, and I will live mine.

Zoe: Dominik, just let him enjoy his pancakes. In times like these, we all could do with a little less conflict and a little more joy.

Dominik: (relaxing) Guess I can let it go. You can lead a horse to water but you can’t make him drink.

Ishmael: Thank you. Now, if you don’t mind… (finishes off pancake) I am going to go find somewhere that I won’t be bothered.

**He walked out the dining hall, and was soon followed by Gracie, who took her banana peel and nonchalantly flung it across the room into the garbage can as she left. The rest of breakfast was largely uneventful, with students wandering in from the dorms as they woke up to enjoy the stacks of pancakes Patrick kept dishing out. Eventually everyone was stuffed with pancakes (and what little bacon he found in the back of the fridge) and were relaxing in their seats. While the boys ached over their full stomachs, Claire was busy gathering the girls present around a table in the corner (which meant all of them except for Gracie.)**

Thalia: (confused) So why did you only bring over the girls? If you’re only gonna be talking about the mushy-gushy stuff, leave me out of it.

Claire: Well, if by mushy-gushy, you mean jello parfaits, then yes, but I promise you this meeting explicitly has nothing to do with the L-word.

Kira: Linoleum?

Claire: No, not that one-

Kira: Luminiferous?

Claire: (frustrated) No, not that one either, I’m talking abo-

Kira: (confused) Lactation? My English teacher back in Novoselic explicitly told me not to use that word in casual conversation.

Zoe: (concerned) Kira, I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but would it be possible for you to shut up long enough for Claire to tell you that the L-word we are referring to is love?

Augusta: (surprised) Did not expect you of all people to be the one to shut her up.

Zoe: (amused) You didn’t think that the Ultimate Librarian wouldn’t know how to get people to stop talking?

Augusta: Touché.

Claire: Now, if you’ll let me finish talking, I was planning on doing a little girl’s night tomorrow. Nothing much, just movies, snacks, and absolutely no boys.

Helena: Wow, you planned that fast. When we talked about it last night, you made it sound like it was gonna be a week from now, not literally tomorrow night.

Claire: What can I say, I’m anxious to do this!

Jasmine: (offended) And you didn’t even think about getting me in on the planning? My title isn’t just for show, you know.

Claire: Actually, I was just assuming that as soon as you heard about it, you’d be willing to help.

Jasmine: (beat) In that case, leave it to me! This’ll be the best damn girls night you girls have ever seen!

Kira: (cheerful) I do not doubt it, even if I have never actually experienced one before this. Besides the apparent lack of males, what’s so special about the occasion?

Thalia: (skeptical) I’m with her on that. Why shouldn’t I just spend the night in bed like a normal person?

Jasmine: (giddy) You girls haven’t ever had the pleasure of a girl’s night out? Oh, that means I’m gonna have to really go all out on this one! Oh, there’s got to be mocktails, and a fashion show, and absolutely cannot forget the hors d’ouerves…

Thalia: (nervous) What did I just get myself roped into…

**_I don’t know, but I have a feeling this can either go really well or really poorly…_ **

Zoe: Well, I for one think this is a wonderful idea.

Augusta: I’m down for a party where I don’t have to worry about upsetting a bunch of rich white dudes.

Zoe: Do you have a time in mind for tomorrow? I’d hate for you to plan everything and then have no one show up on time.

Jasmine: (thinking) Hmm… that would depend on how long the movie is. Claire, dear?

Claire: If we’re watching the director’s cut,  _ Midnight in Paris  _ runs about two hours and fifteen minutes.

Jasmine: (calculating) So if we plan to get to sleep around midnight, we should start the movie about 9:45… and then we also need time for activities and snacks… How does 8:00 P.M. sound for everyone?

Helena: That sounds like a plan! Guess we’ll see you guys there?

Thalia: Eh, I’d rather read manga, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try something a little different.

Zoe: I’ll make sure I keep my plans clear, not that I have many of them at this point. I suppose if that’s all, we can get going? Someone needs to inform Gracie of our plans.

Jasmine: Yeah, y’all can skedaddle along. Except Claire and Helena. I might be  _ the _ premiere event planner, but I don’t want to do anything to step on your toes, so if you could come with me to the kitchen to discuss our plans, that would be greatly appreciated.

**With the conversation over, the remaining students made their way out from the dining, leaving Jasmine alone with Claire and Helena. She escorted them into the kitchen and pulled out a pocket planner which she laid out on the countertop.**

Jasmine: (determined) So I love the idea that you girls have, but do you have anything planned out with this besides the movie?

Helena: (defensive) Don’t look at me, this was mostly her idea. I just volunteered to help get things set up. I’d honestly be happy with a couple bags of popcorn and pajamas.

Jasmine: While there is a virtue in simplicity, your vision is clearly lacking inspiration. Midnight at the movies might be great with close friends, but if you want to get anything out of a bunch of strangers, you’ve gotta go big or go home.

Claire: Does this mean no jello parfaits?

Jasmine: Actually, when you mentioned that I made sure to put it on the short list for hors d'oeuvres. It’s an excellent choice for late night- you can make them well in advance, and since they’re so light, you don’t have to worry about going to bed on a full stomach. As for other options, of course we’ll want popcorn, and I was thinking about going the sweet route and having chocolate-covered strawberries and pretzels.

Helena: Are you still sure you need us? Sounds like you’ve got a pretty good handle on things.

Claire: I’ll say; it seems like you’ve got more of a vision on this than I do.

Jasmine: (humble-bragging) Well, I may or may not have a playbook back home for how to plan for all these situations, but that’s besides the point. Since I have the luxury of having the director of the party’s film here, I’ll leave it up to you for the environment we’ll show it in. As for you, Helena, even if you’re trying to be hands off, I’d appreciate it if you helped out tomorrow with preparing the snacks. Normally I’d leave this in the hands of a caterer, but sometimes you’ve gotta make do with what you’ve got.

Helena: (clarifying) So let me get this straight, since a lot of words just flew out of your mouth. Claire takes care of the movie, I’ll help you with snacks, and you’ll take care of the rest?

Jasmine: (smiling) Exactly.

**_I am so glad I caught all of that. It’d suck if I committed myself to something that I was wholly unprepared to do._ **

Claire: (relieved) So glad we got that sorted out. Sounds like we’ve all got a bit to do, so why don’t you say we go our separate ways and start planning?

Jasmine: You guys can go, I’m going to stay here and make sure I have everything we need for tomorrow.

Helena: And I take it I can just go do my thing?

Claire: I mean, I’d love to hang out with you more, but I already promised Kira I’d do a photoshoot with her this morning. Maybe after lunch we can do something.

Helena: Nah, you’re cool. What kind of a photoshoot we talking about?

Claire: She didn’t request anything too specific, but I am going to have  _ so  _ much fun with the costume selection I have.

Helena: If what I’ve heard is anything to go by, I’m sure it’ll be a blast.

Claire: Anyways, don’t want to keep her waiting too long. Ciao! (leaves kitchen)

Jasmine: See ya girls later! Oh, and if you see Francesco, make sure to remind him that he’s supposed to help me make lunches for you guys. (worried) It’s not that I don’t trust him, but with his head injury…

Helena: (reassuring) I totally understand. I’ll give him a heads up if I see him. Later, dude!

**Helena pushed her way through the door, leaving Jasmine to root through the pantry. Claire was already gone, but as she made her way into the hallway, she was greeted by Quincy, who leaned against the wall with a knowing smile on his face.**

Quincy: I take it the plans for girl’s night are going swimmingly?

Helena: Oh, they are going incredibly well, especially now that we’ve got Ms. Party Planner in on things. How about things on your end? Have you come up with any ideas for boy’s night?

Quincy: Oh, that wasn’t too hard. Not quite sure how they got there, but apparently the school got their hands on my old Dungeons and Dragons set and a bunch of the maps I drew for it.

Helena: (curious) Where’d you find something like that? I’m pretty certain we couldn’t find your lab on the map.

Quincy: (amazed) You’re not gonna believe this, but it was literally just in the dresser in my room! I hadn’t bothered to check it until last night, with the clothing thingamabobber, but it was just sitting in there like someone wanted me to have it.

Helena: (thinking) Do you think?...

Quincy: (knowing) Oh, I am absolutely positive that whoever’s behind this killing game put it there, who else could steal something from my bedroom? Seems a little too obvious for it to be the motive Monokuma was talking about, but just to be safe, I’d give your own dresser a go if you didn’t check already.

**_I haven’t checked there yet, have I? Well, can’t hurt to be thorough, especially since Monokuma made it sound like someone might’ve found the motive last night. Speaking of which…_ **

Helena: Quincy, has anybody mentioned finding the motive yet to you? Monokuma was being intentionally obtuse when I asked him about it last night.

Quincy: (surprised) You had the balls to summon him for questioning last night? I’ve seen crazy, but that takes a whole new level of bravery. Personally, I’m doing everything in my power to avoid that son of a bitch.

Helena: Well, Alter-Ego’s offline, and creepy as he is, he’s got information.

Quincy: Unfortunately, no one’s said anything yet. I really hope it isn’t anything too serious; the moment someone gets a knowledge advantage in a game is when you know shit’s gonna go down.

Helena: (nervous) Let’s just hope it doesn’t go down soon…

Quincy: (reassuring) I’m sure that even if someone did find the motive, we’ve at least got a couple days before anybody makes a move. A reckless murder’s as good as suicide based on the rules we were given.

Helena: I hope you’re right. If that’s all you wanted to let me know, I’m gonna go check out that drawer. Sound like a plan?

Quincy: Yeah, I’m cool with that. See ya later.

**They went their separate ways, and Helena wandered down the hall to her dorm. Following Quincy’s advice, she went over to the dresser and jiggled open the top drawer.**

**_Holy macaroni, where did they get this?..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, nobody likes cliffhangers, but hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner rather than later and you can go back to your regularly scheduled Danganronpa digest.


	8. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena discovers something important, and more Free Time Events!

**_I thought these were lost forever…_ **

**Helena pulled a leather case out of the drawer and opened up the clasp. As she anticipated, inside was a set of custom whittling knives, with her initials carved into the handle of each knife.**

**_These were a gift for my 10th birthday from dad. I used these for everything, but I thought I lost them at a farm show about a year ago…_ **

**_Where did they find these? HOW did they find these? I mean, I couldn’t find these for months but some school was able to locate them?_ **

**_No, this has to be a trick. Maybe they just knew what they looked like and made a really good copy. That wouldn’t be out of the question._ **

**_It’s a pity they didn’t give me anything to carve with these, I could use some whittling to get my mind off of things…_ **

Monokuma: Puhuhu…

Helena: (frightened) Holy son of a biscuit, what are you doing here?!

**In typical Monokuma fashion, the bear had somehow gotten to the middle of the room without her noticing. It was hard to tell with the split smile, but he had a devilish grin that could only mean he was up to no good (which to be fair, was most of the time.)**

Monokuma: You didn’t think I’d let you find the motive without you knowing, would I? You seemed so anxious to find it, but yet you couldn’t find it when it was right under your nose!

**_The motive? This is the motive?_ **

Monokuma: I know what you’re thinking, “Why would such a wonderful present make me want to murder my friends?”

Helena: (unimpressed) Actually, my first question was going to be how you got your hands on these.

Monokuma: (annoyed) Dang it, you threw me off script! Now I have to improvise because you asked a question I don’t have an answer to. It would have been so much easier to explain the motive, but now I’m not even in the mood anymore.

Helena: (inquisitive) So if this is my motive, does that mean that the Dungeons and Dragons stuff Quincy found was his motive? These seem like weird things to get people to kill each other.

Monokuma: (miffed) Look kid, we’ve literally given you a whole bunch of murder weapons. What more could you want? I know these games usually get off to a slow start, but I’m just anxious for you guys to kill each other.

Helena: (peeved) If you’re so anxious to get things started, why don’t you just kill one of us yourself?

Monokuma: (maniacal) Because it’s so much more fun when you guys do it, puhuhu! (normally) Plus, the game wouldn’t be very fair if I could just kill you willy-nilly, right?

Helena: (beat) I guess that makes sense. But why wouldn’t you put something important like that in the handbook?

Monokuma: (angry) Of course it’s in the handbook! It’s rule number… rule number… (puzzled) Did I actually forget to put it in? In that case…

**He walked over to the wall and a small control panel popped out. He punched a few buttons, and after a few seconds of buzzing, a webcam popped out and the school’s intercom clicked on.**

Monokuma: (over intercom) Attention students! An important update has been made to the student handbook. Please review the amendments and make any necessary adjustments. Goodbye!

**The intercom clicked off, and the webcam and control panel disappeared back into the wall. Following the bear’s instructions, Helena pulled out her handbook and scrolled to the Code of Conduct. Two new rules had been added.**

  1. Besides punishments for rules violations, no member of the Horizons Academy staff may harm a student.
  2. If a motive is not announced to the group, Monokuma may reveal it’s discovery to students at his discretion.



**She tucked it back in her pocket and glared at the bear,**

Helena: So even if someone else found their motive, you’re not gonna tell ‘em they did?

Monokuma: Why should I? If you’re that concerned about it, you could always tell them, if you think they’d trust someone who was personally given a bunch of knives to kill them with.

Helena: (concerned) So that’s your ploy…

Monokuma: (giddy) Yep! It just makes you ache with despair, doesn’t it? So what’s it gonna be? Are you gonna keep secrets and lie to your new friends? Or are you be a good person and let them know they’ve all got murder weapons in their bedrooms?

**_Dammit! I totally should’ve seen a trap like this coming…_ **

Helena: (beat) I’ll decide later. Now if you don’t have anything else important to say, scram.

Monokuma: (mocking) Aw, you don’t want to hear about my intergalactic adventures bringing despair to the universe?

Helena: Hard pass on that one. Now please leave. I need some time to think this through…

Monokuma: (huffy) Fine! I’ll go find someone else to tell my awesome stories to.

**He disappeared behind the bed, leaving Helena alone with the knives. She carefully examined them in her hands as she ruminated on her dilemma.**

**_Well, I definitely don’t plan on using these anytime soon. But who can I trust with this information? Even if Quincy only has the game, I feel like he’d want to tell everyone to be safe. But what happens if someone else gets something dangerous like this, or worse? No offense, but I don’t 100% trust everybody yet._ **

**_…_ **

**_I’ll think I’ll hold onto this for myself for now._ **

**She tucked the knives back into the leather pouch and returned them to the dresser, checking the other drawers for anything else that might have been left there. Unfortunately, there was nothing else, and she headed out the doorway and made her way down to the atrium.**

**_Lunch is a pretty good ways off. I wonder if anyone’s down for shenanigans this morning?_ **

Free Time Events Start!

Murray: Helena! Perfect timing. I’m trying to work out some of the kinks in the lab systems, and was looking for someone to be a rubber duck for a little bit.

Helena: (intrigued) Rubber duck?

Murray: It's a programming language. Basically you explain your problem in detail to a rubber duck in the hopes that you figure out where you went wrong in the process. Unfortunately, I don’t have a rubber duck available, so a person with no background in ghost hunting is the next best option.

Helena: I am slightly offended by that, but I suppose I’ve got nothing better to do. What you got?

**Murray explained the process to her as they made their way down to the lab. Unsurprisingly, Helena had basically no idea what he was talking about, but after a few minutes of talking, he eventually figured out where he went wrong.**

**_I have no idea what he’s talking about… but I think I still got a little closer to him in the process._ **

Murray: (contemplating) So that’s what happened… I’ll have to write down a note to recalibrate the gyroscopes this afternoon.

Helena: (enthralled) I have no idea what I did, but I guess the problem’s solved? I wish I actually had some idea what you were talking about, it sounds fascinating.

Murray: (nerding out) Oh, you have  _ no  _ idea. It’s a little difficult to get into at the beginning, but once you get the jargon down and master some of the basic equipment, paranormal investigation opens up a whole new world to explore! Of course, only about a quarter of what I investigate is visible to the naked eye, so it’s more about knowing the signs of their presence, but I promise you it is totally worth it.

**_That kinda makes sense. I’ve never been one to believe in ghost stories, but something tells me this kid could easily convince me otherwise._ **

Helena: (curious) So how did you get into ghost hunting at such a young age, anyway? It’s definitely not your typical middle-school hobby.

Murray: (hesitant) Are you sure you want to hear that story? It’s not for the faint of heart.

Helena: (brave) I grew up in the backwoods, I’m not scared of a little ghost story.

Murray: (accepting) Alright, but if you jumpy and knock something over, you’re helping me with the repairs.

Helena: (joking) Would it help if I tied myself down?

Murray: (smiling) I asked you to be a rubber duck, not a rope bunny.

Helena: (suprised) Didn’t expect you to be knowledgeable on that subject.

Murray: It’s common in the field, you’d be surprised how many summoning rituals involve some kind of bondage, though I highly suggest avoid actually performing them. I’ve seen some pretty nasty results from when summonings go wrong, not to mention the occasional bad faith urban legend.

Helena: (uncomfortable) Ok, you’ve really seen some shit.

Murray: It becomes routine after a while. Something happened a while back that made shit like this a lot more common, but while I’ve tried contacting ghosts from that era, there’s just something… off about them.

Helena: (disturbed) Off how?

Murray: (explaining) It’s like when they died, something was corrupting their minds. And it’s not just one or two, it’s all of them. Even my parents… I don’t know what happened to them, but it pains me to this day that I don’t have an answer.

Helena: You’re an orphan?

Murray: Yeah. They died in a freak accident when I was three. Don’t have a clue what happened, but it’s how I ended up with these eyes.

**_Now that I think about it, it’s really abnormal for someone to have glowing eyes. What the hell happened?_ **

Murray: That’s actually why I got into ghost hunting in the first place. I wanted to know what happened, so I borrowed some books from the library on summoning, bought some cheap equipment online, and went to the place they died. I did they ritual, and the next thing I know, my eyes are going crazy, wind is blowing everywhere, and out of the ground came my parents, but not like I remember them.

Helena: (nervous) How so?

Murray: They had these creepy smiles on their face, and there eyes were black and bleeding, like whatever soul they might’ve had when they left this plane was sucked out. Being a novice, I ran away leaving the book behind, and to this day I refuse to go back.

Helena: (comforting) Must’ve been painful to see them that way.

Murray: (holding back tears) It shouldn’t phase me… any ghosts from that time period are the same. But to see my parents like that…

**The normally stoic ghost hunter held his head in his lap as tears streamed down his face. Helena tried to put a reassuring arm around him, but he pushed away her attempt.**

Murray: (sad) You should go. I’ll be fine in a little bit, just… give me some time. Thanks for rubber ducking for me.

Helena: (unsure) No problem.

**She walked out of the lab and leaned against the wall next to the door, taking a deep breath.**

**_Wow, I never would have thought… that boys been through hell and now he has to go through this? Nobody would blame him for just giving up, but he.. He just keeps going. I just hope he’s as strong on the inside as he looks on the outside..._ **

Thalia: (muttering) Stupid boys… think they can just boss around whoever they want… just because I’m short doesn’t mean I won’t kick their ass…

Helena: Is everything alright?

**Thalia was shuffling down the hall, hands in her pockets. She was startled by Helena’s interruption, causing her to jump and stumble back a few steps.**

Thalia: (annoyed) Oh, it’s you. Yeah, everything’s fine, just got kicked out of the dining hall by Yuya. Ain’t anything you could help me with.

Helena: Is there any reason he kicked you out?

Thalia: Something about planning a prank on Jasmine… look, I know you mean well, but unless you’ve got another idea for where I can get some peace and quiet around here, mind your own business.

Helena: (thinking) Why don’t you go read in your room?

Thalia: (beat) Leave it to me to ignore the obvious answer. Thank you I guess? Maybe you’re not a complete normie.

Helena: (offended) Why do you keep using that word? Just because I might not read manga, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy nerdy stuff.

Thalia: Oh really? Then what’s your favorite anime?

Helena: (thinking) That’s a good one… you know what, why don’t we go up to your room and discuss that while you read your Robo-Justice?

Thalia: I’m fine with that, but if this turns out to just be a trick to get me to do some girly shit with you, I ain’t afraid to kick your ass.

Helena: Then I guess it’s a good thing I’ve got a bite to match my bark.

**They went up to Thalia’s room, where they spent some time discussing their favorite animes. It was kinda awkward at first, with Thalia pretending to be cool and Helena trying to narrow down her choices, but the conversation opened up after a little. Helena eventually settled on** **_My Hero Academia_ ** **as her favorite anime, and by the end of the conversation, Thalia was just gushing about her love of mecha anime.**

**_You know, even if we got off to a rocky start, I think we got a little bit closer…_ **

Thalia: (chill) You know, you’re not so bad after all, Hellie. Can I call you that? There’s gotta be a better way to shorten your name.

Helena: (contemplating) I’ve never really thought about it. Besides some pet names my parents call me, pretty much everyone calls me by my name.

Thalia: I’ll stick with Helena then, Hellie makes it sound like you’re some kind of hellhound.

Helena: What about you? Thalia’s a pretty name, but do you have any nicknames you like?

Thalia: (blushing) Uncle Bill likes to call me T-Dawg, but that’s about it.

Helena: Sounds like you’re pretty close with this uncle of yours.

Thalia: Well… he is the one who got me into chemistry. He and my dad worked together at a lab downtown until… umm…

Helena: (reassuring) You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable with it.

Thalia: (sighing) Maybe another day. But when I was growing up, Uncle Bill would sometimes bring back cool stuff from the lab and we’d do experiments in the kitchen. I still remember the time we accidentally flooded the kitchen with elephant toothpaste.

Helena: (shocked) He lets you make a mess in the kitchen? My parents would kill me if I did that.

Thalia: It’s all part of the fun of it! Yeah, sometimes an experiment will blow up in my face, but as long as I’m taking the proper precautions, it’s all part of the process.

Helena: That’s all fine and good, but how does one get to be the ‘Ultimate’ Chemist? Surely you’ve gotta be doing more than blowing up your uncle’s kitchen.

Thalia: Well, sometimes I helped him out at work, and a couple of professors at Columbia caught word that I had helped them develop a couple of new chemicals. They brought me in, and now on the weekends I’m working with a team from Scotland to find better ways to clean up oil spills. Haven’t quite figured out yet, but when we do, I bet the narwhals are gonna love me!

Helena: (smiling) I bet they are.

Thalia: (curious) So what about you? I’ve been sitting here talking all about myself, but I don’t know much about you besides that you like  _ My Hero Academia _ . What’ve you got going on that got you into a school like this?

**_Honestly, I wish I knew so I could get out of this mess… but she’s probably talking origin story stuff. Isn’t like I got my skills by swallowing the hair of some lumberjack._ **

Helena: I’ve been a woodcarver since I was a little girl. Most dad’s wouldn’t trust a five-year old with a whittling knife, but apparently mine was just crazy enough to give it a whirl.

Thalia: And you just went with it?

Helena: Well… I did cut my thumb the first time, but I made a pretty solid owl from a log.

Thalia: So you got in here by carving up knick-knacks.

Helena: Not just knick-knacks. These days I’ll regularly carve up a tree stump into castles, dragons, elf cities, you name it.

Thalia: (impressed) Whoa. So that’s how you did it. Do you think everyone here is able to do cool shit like that?

Helena: Maybe. I doubt they’d let anybody in here if they were just good enough.

Thalia: You know what? I kinda wanna see what other cool, shit you guys can do. Sorry to kick you out, but I don’t think you’d appreciate being in my room all by yourself.

Helena: Nah, I totally get it. I’ll see you around then?

Thalia: Yeah, you’re cool. See ya later!

**_I’m glad to see she’s finally getting out of her shell. I just hope she doesn’t try asking someone like Yuya about their talent first…_ **

**They walked out in the hallway, and Thalia went off to find someone to bother. Helena pulled out her handbook and checked the time.**

**_Oh, it’s already afternoon… I sure hope Francesco remembered to make lunch._ **

**_…_ **

**_I should probably eat lunch for myself. I wonder what they made anyway?_ **

**Helena made her way down to the dining hall, where Jasmine was busy clearing off tables. At the end of the table, there were brown paper lunch bags with names on them. Helena took the bag with her name and took a seat at a nearby table, unpacking her lunch of a half-sandwich, bag of pretzels and a juice box.**

Jasmine: (apologetic) Sorry it’s not a lot, but since we never actually agreed on a time for lunch, I didn’t want to risk anything that would get cold if we left it out. Hopefully you like it though.

Helena: (chewing) Yeah, this’ll be plenty, especially after that big breakfast.

Jasmine: That’s good. I’ll be heading out once I’m done cleaning up, but I don’t think Francesco’s eaten yet, so he’ll probably be joining when he’s done cleaning up the kitchen.

Helena: Fine with me.

**Helena dug into her lunch, and after a little bit, Jasmine finished her work and headed out. As she had mentioned, Francesco came from the kitchen and grabbed the lunch bag with his name on it. He sat opposite Helena, and carefully unwrapped his sandwich.**

Francesco: (distasteful) Not what I’d usually have for lunch, but I suppose it will do.

Helena: (teasing) Do you have a problem with commoner food, rich boy?

Francesco: (defensive) You didn’t see me complaining about dinner or breakfast, did you? I’m just not used to… packed lunches.

Helena: Sounds like someone’s stomach is too rich for his circumstances.

Francesco: (defeated) Fine, I’ll admit it. You don’t have to deal with these kinds of things when you’re constantly surrounded by people whose fortunes ride on your skills. But please don’t tell the others; I already have enough trouble not coming across as a complete snob.

Helena: And Casanova has been knocked down from his throne.

Francesco: Trust me, if my family wasn’t expecting me to find a suitable fiancee while I was here, I wouldn’t go so hard on the romantic bits. Not that it’s down me any good so far; I’ve already gotten severe head trauma from my attempts.

Helena: (confused) So the playboy stuff is just an act?

Francesco: Yes, although it’s one I’ve rather perfected over the years. I don’t suppose you have the time to listen to me rant about my family?

Helena: (thinking) Sure, I’ve got time to kill. So how’s a boy come to be the sorry mess you are?

**They spent the next hour or so discussing Francesco’s exploits with the ladies over lunch. The food was quickly gone, but hearing about Francesco’s family was an experience in and of itself.**

**_Sheesh, I didn’t realize just how rough it can be to grow up with those kinds of expectations. I think even if we aren’t closer, I at least understand him a little better…_ **

Francesco: (sighs) Thanks for listening, Helena. It’s refreshing to talk to someone who isn’t either fawning over me or hating my guts.

Helena: You know, people might actually like you if you didn’t act like a total douche.

Francesco: Unfortunately, that isn’t really a possibility. Any kind of vulnerability is seen as weakness in my circles, and it’s easier to put on the show that people expect than try to push back.

Helena: But why trust me then? You don’t seem like the type to trust just anyone.

Francesco: What can I say? There’s something different about you than the others. You didn’t instantly fall over me, but you don’t hate me. If I wasn’t so worried about getting stabbed in the back, you might be the type of girl I’d want to actually date.

Helena: (teasing) C’mon now, you spend an hour ranting to me about your dating tricks and expect me to fall for the oldest trick in the book?

Francesco: (mysterious) Ah, the greatest of life’s ironies. Try as I may, my feelings will never escape the mask I wear. It was lovely talking to you,  _ mademoiselle _ . I hope that we may have another opportunity to speak again soon.

**He grabbed his empty lunch bag and disposed of it before leaving Helena alone in the cafeteria.**

**_I wish I could get a better read on him, but I think that’s gonna be a while. I can only hope that he gains the courage to reveal his true self to the rest of the group before he sets the wrong impression… if it isn’t already too late for that._ **

Free Time Events End

**Helena emptied her garbage into the trash can and made her way back to her room. She did a quick double check to make sure the knives were still where she left them, then flopped on the bed and closed her eyes.**

**_I wish I had something I could carve. I haven’t even been here a full two days and I’m already exhausted from doing nothing but socializing._ **

**_At least the bed is comfy so I can just relax and take a nap until dinnertime. I’ve always wondered why I feel tired the next day when I sleep for a really long time the night before. Shouldn’t sleeping make you feel less tired the next day?_ **

**_Oh well, it allows me to pass the time quickly. Better than worrying about getting stabbed, or lying to everyone, or why the hell I’m here…_ **

**_Yep, I’m just going to lie here and sleep until someone comes to get me for dinner._ **

**It wasn’t long before she was fast asleep in bed.**

Bonus Scene!

Kira: (confused) I can understand the dress, but is the snow machine really necessary? I do not understand what the goal you are trying to achieve is.

**Kira stood in front of a backdrop of a palace balcony, with snow decorating the windows. There was a prop railing in front of her, covered with fake snow, and overhead, the snow machine in the rigging whirred loudly as it generated a steady stream of tiny snowflakes.**

Claire: It’s quite simple really. I’m trying an image from one of my favorite movies, but I want it to be unique enough from it that it doesn’t look like a cheap imitation

Kira: (still confused) And what movie may that be?

Claire: You haven’t seen the movie? I could have sworn this was all the rage back in the day, but perhaps Novoselician cinema has different taste than us Americans.

Kira: Well, never mind the details, what I am most fascinated to see is you putting your expertise at the camera to action. I am sure it will turn out wonderfully even if I’m a little lost.

Claire: (thinking) You know? I can work with that. Now I’m going to set the scene for you.

Kira: (giddy) Ooh, this is my favorite part!

Claire: Now, I want you to picture that you’re a princess of a bygone era, looking out at your 

kingdom. It’s a peaceful scene, but at the same time cold and lonely. You wish you could be out there with your people, but you know it’s too dangerous, for there are men who would desire your head on a pike.

Kira: (breathing) Alright, I think I can handle that. Here goes nothing.

**She took another deep breath and firmly grasped the railing. She tilted her head up and gazed longingly into the distance. Claire adjusted some settings on a remote in her hand to add a hint of blue to the lighting, and dimmed the rest, leaving only the set lit. Finally, with the scenery perfect, she went over to the camera and put her eye on the viewfinder.**

Claire: (directing) Alright, it’s almost perfect, I’m just going to need you to let go of the railing and give yourself some freedom.

Kira: (questioning) Let it go?

Claire: Let it go. (beat) Wait a minute, that’s the completely wrong movie! I thought I told you we were going for Anastasia, not that fluffy kid’s crap.

Kira: (lost) I don’t understand, did I accidentally make a reference?

Claire: Yes, yes you did. Now we’re going to move on and I am going to pretend that never happened. Alright, Anastasia on the balcony, take two!

Bonus Scene End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis the season, y'all. Happy holidays.


	9. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations get under way for Girl's Night.

***Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong***

Monokuma: (over intercom) Good Morning, Horizons Academy! It’s 7 A.M. and it looks like it’s going to be a beautiful day! Up and at ‘em!

**_Ugh, are we going to be woken up like this every morning?_ **

**_…_ **

**_How long have I been asleep for?_ **

**Helena sat up in bed and stretched out her arms before spitting a stray strand of hair out of her mouth. Since she had forgotten to change into pajamas before bed, she reached into her jean pockets and pulled out a surprisingly intact student handbook.**

Helena: (drowsy) This thing must be bulletproof if it didn’t get crushed…

Monokuma: (chipper) That’s right! It’s also waterproof, shockproof, unhackable and most importantly, heatproof!

Helena: (frightened) HOLY SHIT! When the hell did you get in here!

**Monokuma had positioned himself at the end of the bed, just past where Helena’s feet were. In her panic, she had pulled out the comforter from the bed, and the bear was struggling to keep his balance.**

Monokuma: (angry) Hey, watch it! I might look fluffy, but I’m actually very fragile.

Helena: (cowering) What is it with you and sneaking into the bedrooms of teenage girls? Are you some sort of pedophile creep?

Monokuma: (mortified) Is that how you guys see me?! I thought I was just trying to be a good teacher, but I guess I’m just being a creep.

Helena: Yes, yes you are. Now can you give me enough breathing room to get changed without you seeing me?

Monokuma: Fine, but I’ll be back for you, my pretty!

**He toppled off the bed and disappeared, and Helena rubbed her eyes before heading over to the mirror for her morning routine.**

**_Alright, let’s do this… wait, maybe I should take a shower before this? I am starting to feel a little scuzzy._ **

**She stepped back from the mirror and went over to the bathroom in the back of the room. It was fairly typical, save for a prominently placed video camera in the corner pointed toward the shower.**

**_Really? And he expects us not to think he’s a pedo? Well, at least it ain’t hidden so I can just throw a towel over it._ **

* * *

Quincy: Mornin’, Helena. Didn’t see you at dinner last night. How’d you sleep?

Helena: If the fact that I sleep for 16 hours straight tells you anything, I’m guessing I slept like a baby.

Quincy: Well, I’m sure you’ll appreciate it for tonight's festivities. I have my doubts you girls will be asleep by midnight.

**Helena took a seat at the breakfast table beside Quincy. Patrick had once again made pancakes for breakfast, and pretty much everyone had arrived before Helena, save for Yuya. They were ll scarfing them down by the bunch, even Gracie, who was being coached along by Patrick.**

Patrick: Look, I know you might not be the trusting type, but on my Badger Scout honor, I promise that every last one of these pancakes is gluten-free.

Gracie: (anxious) Alright, but I swear to god if you kill me, my spirit will come back to haunt you.

Murray: (swallows) Can confirm. This environment is incredibly conducive for restless spirits.

Patrick: Just relax, you’ve already made it through 2 of them, do you really think I’d do something like only use wheat flour in a single pancake?

Helena: Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing we’ve seen, but I think you don’t need to worry about short-shorts over here.

Zoe: (curious) How do you stand being in shorts all the time, anyway? I’m pretty well bundled up, but there’s still spots around the school where I get chilly.

Patrick: The trick is you gotta keep moving so the blood gets pumping! Plus, it gets pretty warm in the kitchen when I’m cooking breakfast.

Jasmine: Speaking of cooking, are you still free to give me a hand with the preparation for tonight this afternoon? I’d be slightly disappointed if you weren’t one to keep your promises.

Helena: Nope, I’ve got all afternoon blocked off for just that.

Jasmine: Good to hear. (bites off another chunk of pancake) Hey Patrick, you think you could whip up a few more of the blueberry pancakes? Normally I’d be trying to watch my figure, but these are, mmm, delicious!

Patrick: (chipper) You got it, girl! I’ll be back in a few minutes with more for you.

Jasmine: Fantastic.

Quincy: (to Helena) So how are plans coming along with the girl’s night?

Helena: About where they were last time we talked, but most of the work was going to be today, anyway. How about D&D with the boys?

Quincy: Well, not everyone seemed interested, but I was able to at least get Dominik, Barkley, Patrick, and weirdly enough, Francesco in on it.

Helena: (intrigued) Hmm. Even after talking to him yesterday, I didn’t exactly see him as the type for tabletop games.

Quincy: It’ll at least keep him out of you girl’s heads for the night, and this morning as well. I’m gonna do a workshopping session with them since I’m the only one with character sheets on site.

Helena: Sounds fun. Did I miss anything while I was out?

Quincy: Not much. Why don’t you get yourself some pancakes while we talk?

**_Don’t mind if I do._ **

**She grabbed a plate and forked a stack of banana pancakes onto it. As she bit into their deliciousness, Barkley and Thalia moved over to sit next to her and Quincy.**

Thalia: Hey Helena, hey Quincy. How’s it going?

Quincy: (surprised) Someone seems quite chipper this morning. What’s got you in such a good mood?

Thalia: Well, me and Helena had a good chat yesterday, so I got the idea that maybe some of the other students here would secretly be cool too.

Barkley: (blushing) I wouldn’t say cool,  _ per se _ , but it turns out our specialties have a lot in common.

Thalia: Uncle Bill did always say that chemistry is what happens when you mix math and fun together.

Barkley: Anyways, she talked over some of her plans for a chemical that could dissolve crude oil without releasing carbon dioxide into the air, and we worked out one of the kinks in the chemical composition.

Thalia: (disappointed) It turns out that we’d need to put the proposed chemical under extreme pressure to produce it, which is going to be a challenge when you need this stuff by the thousands of gallons.

Helena: Slightly lost, but sounds like you guys did some good work. It’s a pity we haven’t found your lab yet; I’d love to see you in action.

Thalia: It’s alright. I’m just glad I found my old lab notebook in my room. I didn’t have a chance to pick it up from the lab before I left, but what do you know? Bam, it’s in my drawer waiting for me when I arrive. A little weird, but I’ll take what I can get.

**_That must be her motive then. Guess it’s good to know that at least she didn’t get something dangerous._ **

Quincy: (concerned) Are you alright, Helena? You spaced out for a second there.

Helena: Oh, I’m good. Something just popped into my head, that’s all.

Barkley: (curious) What was it?

Helena: (deflecting) Nothing important. So how about your game night? I bet you’ve got some interesting character ideas.

Thalia: Game night?

Quincy: Oh, the boys and I were gonna play a D&D campaign tonight while you girls watched your movie.

Thalia: Hmm… dang, now I kinda want to play D&D with you guys…

Quincy: You’ll get your chance eventually. I’m sure with a whole semester ahead of us, this won’t be our last game.

Helena: That’s right, we’ve still got a whole semester ahead of us…

Barkley: (reassuring) Don’t think of it as a bad thing. Yes, we may be trapped, but at least we’re not alone. And I don’t see the probability of someone getting killed being very high with the given variables at the moment. How about we change things up and I tell you guys about my planned character build?

Helena: You know, that sounds kinda nice.

Thalia: (teasing) Even if you’re cool, I bet your character is gonna be soooooo nerdy!

Barkley: (coy) We’ll see about that. Now let me tell you about Sir Bartleby of Glenover, Paladin of the 7th Order…

* * *

**After breakfast, the students went about their separate ways, leaving the dining hall empty. Helena made her way over to the atrium, and sat against the wall, taking in her surroundings.**

**_This room is so massive, but it doesn’t really match the style of the rest of the school. Everything else is so… sterile and techy, but this looks more like something you’d find in a museum or something like that._ **

**_Seriously, like why did they decide to go with the goliath chandelier? Sure, it looks awesome, but why not go with something a little more in line with the rest of the place? Or why not just make this whole place like this room?_ **

Gracie: Are you busy? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I kinda use this as my practice space since they didn’t give me an actual drum set. Might be a tad big, but the acoustics are wicked.

**Gracie had wandered into the atrium, a pair of drumsticks firmly grasped in her hand. She looked at Helena with a mix of confusion and apathy.**

Helena: No, not particularly.

Gracie: Well, if you just came here to relax, you might want to find somewhere better to sit. Even if I don’t have a proper drum set, these puppies against a marble floor can drive you deaf in a few minutes.

Helena: (confused) So I should go?

Gracie: Unless you got ear plugs, yeah. Sorry to kick you out, but I’m sure you’ve got something important you could be doing. There’s always something you’re forgetting, sometimes you just need a little kick in the pants to remind yourself.

Helena: ...Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.

Gracie: No problem, dude. I’ll see ya later.

**And just as soon as she had gotten there, Helena was on her way out. She wandered down the hall towards the basement stairs as she pondered to herself.**

**_Now that I think about it, that room is awfully echoey. Bet that’s why she likes it so much._ **

**_As for her advice, this is shaping up to be a pretty busy day. There’s a couple of people who need my help, I probably should take care of that soon. Now where to start…_ **

Free Time Events Start!

Claire: (gracious) There you are, Helena! I’ve been looking for you since breakfast. Ready to help set up for girl’s night?

Helena: (off-guard) Oh yeah, I can do that. What’ve we got on the docket?

**Claire explained the planned setup as they made their way down to her lab. Upon arrival, she directed Helena over to the set changer and pulled the lever until a blank screen came up.**

Claire: Alright, that takes care of the screen… Helena, could you be a dear and wheel the projector over here?

Helena: (pointing to a machine over in the corner) That old piece of junk?

Claire: It might not look like much, but I checked it out and it has equipment to view all the common formats movies are made on. Reels, VHS, DVD, even Blu-Ray! That’s the part we’ll need; I always keep my director’s cuts on the best quality video available.

Helena: Cool. Let’s bring it over then.

**She wheeled the machine over, and they proceeded with the rest of the setup, digging out blankets, moving chairs from the dining hall, and picking out costumes that they thought would be good for everyone. By the time they were finished, they had a pretty decent setup for the movie.**

**_That was a lot of work, but I think it helped me grow a little closer to Claire._ **

Helena: I think that’s the last of them.

Claire: Thank goodness. I forgot just how far it was between here and the dining hall.

Helena: Totally worth it, though. This place looks amazing!

Claire: (deflecting) Oh, it’s just a little something I picked up from working on movie sets with my dad. You’d be surprised how many movie premieres you get to see when you're the child of a famous producer.

Helena: (surprised) Your dad’s a producer?!

Claire: You didn’t know? It’s like on the second paragraph of my IMDb page. He got into the scene about 20 years ago. Said a bunch of people left the industry all at once and they were looking for people with know-how and gusto.

Helena: (thinking) I kinda remember reading about something like this… didn’t he produce  _ Mystery High  _ and its sequels?

Claire: There you go! Yep, my dad’s David Montague; he was the one that got me my first gig in the movie industry. It was mostly just working with the grips to help with setup, but if it weren’t for that, I’d have never built up my directing chops.

Helena: So my question is, is your talent more nature or nurture? Do you think you inherited any of your dad’s skills?

Claire: Oh, it’s definitely a little bit of both. Not just anyone could take a script and translate it to the big screen, but growing up in the industry definitely helps, especially when you’re a young woman trying to convince a Hollywood Exec that your film is worth producing.

Helena: Either way, I’m impressed. I might be able to turn a tree into anything, but movies are a whole other type of wizardry.

Claire: Well, woodcarving is just as foreign to me as directing is to you. Trust me, when you’re in a business like mine, it takes a lot of people with different talents to make anything happen. Who knows, maybe someday I’ll make a movie and I’ll need a professional woodcarver to make a set piece, and you’ll be the first person I call.

Helena: I’m flattered, but you know I live on the other side of the country. Right?

Claire: (smirking) Dearie, didn’t I tell you about the private jet?

Helena: (teasing) Now you’re just trying to make me jealous.

Claire: (smirking) Maybe a little. Now come on, why don’t you pick out a movie that you like so we can test this out. No such thing as too many movies in one day.

**_She lives in a totally different world than I do, but it’s good to see that she’s pretty down to Earth. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship._ **

**For the next hour or two, they chilled in the lab watching an old mystery movie, taking potshots at the terrible red herrings and obvious twist (spoiler: it was the maid.) Afterwards, they picked up their lunch bags from the dining hall and went their separate ways. Before Helena could leave, Jasmine came out from the kitchen and pulled her inside.**

Jasmine: (chastising) Think you could just ditch on me, did you? You didn’t think I was just going to let you dip out on snack preparations?

Helena: No, I was just going to go find a quiet place to eat lunch before this. Am I not allowed to do that?

Jasmine: Well, you can eat your lunch while I lay out our battle plan for this afternoon. Cooking is war, and I refuse to go down without a fight!

**Jasmine wheeled over a whiteboard covered in an intricately detailed plan for preparing everything they’d need for the party. As Jasmine laid out the plan step by step, Helena dug into her meal, doing her best to take in as much information as possible. The whole plan took long enough to explain that Helena was done eating by the time they were ready to get going.**

**_Do we really need this much food for a movie? I mean, I know I eat a lot, but this is ridiculous. Well, at least this is the perfect opportunity for me to get a little closer with Jasmine._ **

Jasmine: (excited) Let’s get down to business! Alright, I’ll go grab the chocolate and pretzels; you go grab tongs and a bowl.

…

Did I remember to check whether the microwave works?

Helena: It’s telling time, so probably?

Jasmine: (relieved) Whew! That’s one less thing I have to worry about. Party planning is fun, but also incredibly taxing. Thankfully, nothing a little makeup can’t hide.

Helena: Don’t let the stress get to you, I’m sure no matter how things turn out it’ll be fun for everyone.

Jasmine: (stressed) Yes, but I refuse to accept anything less than perfect. Expectations are high on any hostess, let alone one who is billed as the Ultimate Socialite.

Helena: (concerned) But Claire’s technically hosting it; it was her idea after all.

Jasmine: All the more reasoned to fret the details. Wouldn’t want to disappoint someone I volunteered to help, that would be terrible for my image.

Helena: (annoyed) Look, we’re a bunch of high school kids. Nobody is going to care whether the snacks are absolutely perfect. Now can we get to cooking?

Jasmine: (sighs) I suppose so. You’re right, I shouldn’t stress that much about this. It’s good to let my hair down every once in a while.

Helena: (teasing) Physically or metaphorically? Because I haven’t seen you take that updo down once since you’ve gotten here.

Jasmine: Really? I hadn’t realized it; the fancy mirror thing just kinda does its work in the morning, and then I don’t take it out until I go to bed. When you’re worried about making a first impression, it can be easy to forget little details like that.

Helena: You right. I don’t think it was until I smelled myself this morning that I realized just how long it had been since the last time I got a shower.

**_And thank goodness, too. I don’t want to know how bad I would’ve smelled if I waited any longer._ **

Jasmine: Oh, Helena. Can you pass me the bowl? Can’t forget that we actually need to cook here.

Helena: (passes bowl) Yeah, here you go. Why are we making chocolate covered pretzels again? I think I missed that part of your presentation.

Jasmine: (smiling) Silly goose! We’re already having popcorn, which has a pretty salty flavor. Chocolate covered pretzels help balance out the palate with a treat that’s sweet with just a hint of bitter, while also having some of that saltiness we crave.

Helena: Makes sense enough. And what about the mocktails?

Jasmine: (pouring chocolate into bowl) Because pretending to be adults is fun, even if I don’t have a stomach for real alcohol. Tried it once at a gala, and almost ended up throwing up all over my $1500 dress.

Helena: (shocked) You can afford a dress that expensive? Why are you here and not at some fancy private school?

Jasmine: Ugh, and have to spend literally all my life pretending to be a persnickety upshot like everyone else who goes to them? This was my chance to get away from all that and be more true to myself. (beat) Guess I haven’t been doing a particularly good at that, have I?

Helena: (takes bowl from Jasmine and puts it in the microwave) Hey, we’re all just trying our best here. Opening up to me like this is the perfect start, and I’m sure if you just let your hair down a little, no one’s gonna judge you.

Jasmine: I take it that’s the metaphorical version you’re talking about?

Helena: (starts microwave) Actually, maybe literally is the way to go here. Why don’t you try it and see how it looks?

Jasmine: (determined) You know what? Let’s try it.

**She went to take out the first hairpin, but was interrupted by the sound of sparks coming from inside the microwave.**

Jasmine: (panicking) Oh shoot, I forgot you can’t put metal in the microwave! How did we make such a stupid mistake?

Helena: (commanding) Quit gawking and do something! Unplug it before the whole damn school burns down!

Jasmine: I’m working on it!

**Jasmine leaped over to the microwave and pulled out the cord while Helena yanked open the door to a faceful of flaming chocolate, which she promptly tossed in the sink and ran under cold water.**

Helena: (disappointed) Well, there goes our plans for chocolate covered pretzels. At least the stove still works.

Jasmine: (frazzled) I won’t say a word about this if you don’t.

Helena: Mum’s the word.

**_Well, that was exciting. But it’s good to see the Jasmine behind the layers of makeup, even if I’m the only one she trusts at this point. Hopefully we can make some headway on that._ **

Jasmine: Alright, time to get back to the drawing board. You on board for helping with that?

Helena: You did volunteer me. Let’s do this!

Free Time Events End


	10. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's girls night! Plus, a little look into Quincy's D&D session.

Jasmine: (pumped) Oh my god guys, this is so exciting! Do you think everyone is going to show up?

Claire: I sure hope so. As great as the cinematic release of this film was, my cut is going to blow your socks off.

Helena: The only one’s I’m a little concerned about are Gracie and Thalia, but I think the other’s are good to go.

Jasmine: Well, only way to find out is to wait for them to get here. You got the costumes ready?

Claire: (pumped) Hell yeah I do!

Jasmine: And we’ve got snacks and drinks ready thanks to me and Helena over here. Now for a quick run down of the plans for the night: we’ll start with a few rounds of icebreakers, followed by the fashion show, and last but not least, movie!

Helena: Easy enough. Now, we just need to wait for everyone to arrive.

**The trio went over to the tables and chairs set up by the screen and took a seat. It wasn’t long before the guests started pouring in; first, Augusta and Kira laughing over a cringy joke, then Zoe chasing a surprisingly hyper Thalia in from the hallway, and of course, Gracie showing up fashionably late.**

Gracie: Sup. I heard there was gonna be snacks?

Jasmine: Popcorn machine’s over by the wall.

Gracie: Cool, glad to see there’s something I can eat here.

Claire: As for everybody else, how about we gather round the tables? Jasmine says she’s got a few games for us to play to break the ice a little.

Kira: Sounds excellent. Shall we, Augusta.

Augusta: As long as it isn’t the picnic game! Never looked forward to that when I went to summer camp.

Jasmine: Don’t worry, it’s going to be so much better than the typical boundary breakers you see at camp.

Thalia: (nervous) It’s not Truth or Dare either? Never played it myself, but I heard rumors of a girl at my school who was dared to eat a piece of gum off the sidewalk and ended up in the hospital.

Jasmine: (offended) I would never! First of all, that is a game you should only ever play with people you’re very close with, and secondly, who the hell would dare someone to do something like that?

Augusta: Gonna be 100% honest here, I might do that if I feel like being a petty bitch.

Gracie: Wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve eaten. You’d be appalled the shit they’ll throw on the vegetarian menu.

Helena: (confused) But aren’t you gluten free? 

Gracie: (annoyed) A lot of places lump us all together.

Zoe: It is admittedly easier to have one specialty dish than a bunch of options for different dietary needs.

Jasmine: (interrupting) Anyway, I think it’s time to get started! Now, in the middle of your tables, you’ll see a stack of bingo cards along with some pens. I need you all to take one of each.

**_Okay, so we’re doing that bingo thing teachers like to do. Probably the normal boring stuff like where you’ve travelled or whether you’re left-handed, might as well take a look…_ **

**_…_ **

**_… Never mind. These are actually pretty decent! Though it’s definitely going to be embarrassing when I have to tell people about the time I got a bean stuck in my nostril._ **

Zoe: (concerned) I must say, these are certainly… colorful factoids. Are you certain that we’ve all been through enough of these to actually get a bingo?

Augusta: I don’t know, but I know for a fact I’ve been through some of this shit. If any of you need ‘attacked by a bird’, I’ve got you covered.

Jasmine: That was actually the only one I was concerned about, but apparently that was unfounded. I take it y’all are familiar with how this works, and since there’s so few of us, feel free to get as many from anyone you want!

Thalia: Wait, I actually have to tell people about this stuff? I thought this was a getting to know you game, not a blackmail session!

Gracie: Relax, kid. Nothing on this stupid piece of paper is even that bad. Trust me, everybody does stupid shit like falling out of a tree or eating questionable leftovers.

Kira: But what questions would you ask to leftovers? They cannot answer you.

Zoe: Ooh boy, time for another lesson in annoying conventions of the English language. Come on, I’ll explain while we try to knock out some of these squares.

**_Suppose I should get going myself. Let’s see, what can I check off for myself… bean in the schnozz… falling out of a tree… drinking milk straight from the carton… definitely can check off falling asleep in class. Now let’s see what I can get from others. Augusta said something about a bird?_ **

Helena: Augusta, what was it you were just saying about a bird?

Augusta: Got attacked by one while golfing. Still managed to get under par for the hole somehow. Here, I’ll take your card and check it off, and you can have mine and knock off things you’ve done.

Helena: (looking at Augusta’s card) I think the only one I’ve got you don’t is the falling out of a tree.

Augusta: Did you land on your face or your ass?

Helena: Which time?

Augusta: (surprised) Are you some kind of drunk squirrel? I haven’t even climbed enough trees to fall out of one and here you are falling out of them left and right!

Helena: I promise, I was completely sober.Never tried the stuff, but I don’t think it’d mix well with sharp objects.

Augusta: Fair point. (trades cards with Helena) Here you go, now I’m off to see if bookworm over there knows a foreign language.

Helena: But wouldn’t it be easier to- and she’s gone.

**_Guess I can do that myself anyway. Nova-whatever, here I come!_ **

Kira: (polite) Oh, Helena, you’re just who I needed. You wouldn’t happen to have lost a bean into your nose?

Helena: (embarrassed) Yep, did it back when I was like 7.

Kira: Well, that’s perfect because that gets me one step closer to ‘bingo’, whatever that entails. And I take it you would like a box checked in return?

Helena: I had the foreign language one in mind, but if there’s any others, feel free to tick them off while you're at it.

Kira: Then it is settled. (determined) Let us trade away!

**The next few minutes or so transpired in roughly the same way, with papers being passed back and forth until people got ‘bingo’ and went back to the tables. Thalia somehow finished first, and by the end, Helena got hers when Claire checked off the box about horseback riding.**

Claire: Yes, I’ve ridden a horse, but it was only between sets for one of dad’s movies. Now could you drop the topic? I’d prefer not to end up discussing…  _ him _ .

Helena: Him? (beat) _ Ooooooooohhh _ .

Claire: Now if you excuse me, your tree-falling habits finished my card, so I’m going to get a jump on bringing out the costumes for everyone. Trust me, you are going to love the outfit I picked out for you. (leaves)

Helena: (looks at card) Oh, guess she finished off my card as well.

Thalia: What took you so long? I’ve been done for a couple of minutes already.

Helena: How did you finish so fast? I didn’t think you even wanted to do this in the first place.

Thalia: Sorry, just tried to get the boring stuff out of the way so I can see if it’s worth staying.

Jasmine: (aghast) You didn’t like it? Alright, time to step up my game and make this the best. Night. EVER!

Gracie: (annoyed) Could you cool it a little? You almost made me choke on my popcorn, which definitely could use more butter.

Jasmine: (seething) Calm down, Jasmine, now is not the time to lose your cool, just sit down and enjoy the fashion show…

Gracie: You okay? I might just need my yes fixed, but I think there might be literal smoke coming out of your ears.

Jasmine: (wincing) Nope. Totally fine. (shouting) Claire, can you hurry up with the costumes?

**As if on cue, Claire wheeled over a rack of dresses and a modesty curtain, which she set up in the corner by the soundstage.**

Claire: So I’m not particularly good at the whole giving instructions things, but I’ve got something for each of you on here, so feel free to take a look and try it on! Of course, I didn’t choose anything you can’t wear with your underwear, but if you’re still uncomfortable, feel free to change behind the curtain.

Thalia: (gulps) Do I have to?

Zoe: (reassuring) No one’s going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.

Augusta: (taking off shirt) Who cares? We’re all a bunch of girls here. Now time to see what this crazy bitch thinks I look good in.

Thalia: (nervous) I’m gonna go wait outside.

Augusta: (searching rack) Suit yourself.

Claire: (beat) Wait, why am I a crazy bitch? Do you have a problem with me?

Augusta: Look, it’s nothing personal. Hell, I’ve even called my mom a bitch to her face, and I love her to death. Try not to get your panties in a knot over it.

Claire: Fine, but I better not hear you talking behind my back later.

Augusta: Bitch, please. If I had a real problem with you I’d say right in your face.

**_Okay, let’s see what she’s got for me… Oooh, she really knows what she’s doing. Time to put this on and see what we’ve got._ **

Zoe: (impressed) I have no idea how you did it, but these all look lovely on us! I love how you managed to choose great colors to match everyone’s hair and skin.

Kira: You do look quite lovely in that shade of orange. Are you sure you don’t want to try yours on, Thalia?

Thalia: Nah, I’ve never really been the type for looking pretty. I’ll just stick to my overalls.

Augusta: You sure? Because I look sexy in this thing.

Helena: I will admit that this is a quite flattering shade of green. By the way, is Jasmine still changing?

Jasmine: (from behind curtain) Just give me a sec, the back of this dress is giving me a little trouble… actually, could one of you come help me with this?

Helena: I’m on it.

**She wandered behind the curtain, where Jasmine was huffing and puffing as she yanked at the zipper on the back of her dress. Helena took it from her hands and zipped it up, securing the clasp at the top to make sure it stayed in place.**

Jasmine: Thanks. I’m not particularly anxious to be showing my boobs to the whole world.

Helena: First of all, you look lovely, second of all, what do you mean the whole world? As Augusta said, it’s just us girls in here.

Jasmine: (points up) Not quite.

**_Oh, that’s right. You really cannot afford to forget that we’re on reality TV here._ **

Helena: Fair enough. Now come on, let’s show off this sexy thing to the others!

Jasmine: Just one more thing to take care of before we do that. (pulls out hair pin) As you said, maybe it’s time to let down my hair a little.

Claire: Are you guys ready yet? I tried to pick something that would look go- (shocked) Whoa. Helena, are you sure that’s the same person?

Augusta: Do you know anybody else here with neon pink hair?! Of course that’s her!

Kira: (impressed) Why do you not wear your hair like that normally? It is a good look on you.

Thalia: For once you don’t look like a highlighter!

Jasmine: (flustered) Oh- oh my. I wasn’t expecting this much attention. Does it really make that much of a difference?

Helena: This would normally be the part where my mom would say “you look beautiful no matter what” but if I’m being completely honest with you, putting your hair down made you a total bombshell. You really should do this more often.

Jasmine: (sighs) Should I? I’ve been wearing my hair like that for so long I’ve forgotten what it’s like.

Helena: If you’re comfortable, absolutely.

Monokuma: What about me? Don’t I look pretty in my dress?

Augusta: (frightened) HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!?

**Once again, Monokuma had suddenly appeared to the group, this time wearing a dress that was eerily reminiscent of the one Helena was wearing.**

Monokuma: (offended) That’s no way to greet your favorite headmaster! You girls were just having so much fun I couldn’t help myself to join in!

Thalia: That’s why you’re here? So you could come bug us in that stupid dress of yours? You are the worst teacher ever.

Monokuma: Well, you better suck it up buttercup, because at the rate you guys are going, I’m gonna be your only teacher for a really long time. (devious) Unless…

Helena: (stern) No way, Jose. We’re not falling for another one of your stupid ploys to get us to kill each other!

Monokuma: That’s big talk coming from you of all people. If you’re so sure of that, why don’t you tell our friends about your little secret?

Zoe: (concerned) Is he telling the truth? Are you hiding something from us? I promise I don’t have any hard feelings.

Augusta: (boisterous) Are you kidding? This dumbass obviously is trying to get in our heads. Well mind games don’t work on me!

Thalia: (unsure) How about we let her speak? I don’t like the bear, but I’d rather hear the news from someone I trust.

Helena: (nervous) Well… umm… I did find something, but it’s no big deal.

Claire: If it’s no big deal, what’s the point in hiding it? Spill the beans already so we can get that bipolar robot out of our hair.

Helena: (hesitant) I don’t think now’s the time to talk about it. Give me tonight to think about it, and we’ll discuss it in the morning, okay?

Jasmine: You can take your time, girl. For now, let’s boot out the boy and kick our girl’s night into high gear!

Augusta: You heard her! C’mon, you’re going for a long walk out the door!

**She grabbed the tail of Monokuma’s dress and pulled him out the door, slamming it behind her as she dusted off her hands.**

Thalia: (sighs) Thank goodness he’s gone. Now I can actually breathe again.

Gracie: Speak for yourself, I’m still ready to throttle him.

Kira: I still do not understand why he must make such a show of his entrances. Is he incapable of arriving normally?

Helena: I’m personally inclined to say no. But let’s forget about him. I think it’s almost time for the movie?

Claire: (checks clock) Yeah, it’s about time. Jasmine, should I head to the kitchen to get the mocktails?

Jasmine: Almost forgot about that! Yes, if you could be a dear and go get those please.

Claire: Gladly. I need some space since I think we can all agree that bear soured the mood. (leaves)

Helena: As for us, I think she had mentioned something earlier about having pajamas for us all to watch the movie in? Augusta, your over there, do you mind checking?

Augusta: (checks rack) No problem… yep, looks like she’s got PJs for all of us. No names or anything, but I think we’ve got enough sizes for us. Starting with shorty over there; I think this set is for you.

Thalia: (flustered) I’m not that short! I’m just small statured.

Augusta: Well, Miss ‘small statured’, do you want your pajamas or not?

Thalia: … Yes.

Helena: How about the rest of them?

Augusta: Good mix of sizes, I’ll let you guys sort them out. Hopefully we got enough for all of us, but I’m grabbing first and getting changed.

Gracie: Oh great, another stripfest. Guess I’ll grab mine and go change in the bathroom…

Thalia: You know? I think that sounds like a better option than undressing in the cameras.

Augusta: (horrified) THERE’S CAMERAS IN HERE?!

Kira: (confused) You did not know? I thought the strange bear made it very clear that we were being filmed during our time here.

Zoe: (blushing) I wish I would have remembered before changing in here, but she does make a point. There are an unusually high number of cameras in this place, and no doubt they’re trying to keep a close eye on us. Perhaps it would be wise for us all to change in the bathroom?

Helena: I’m for it, but don’t count on having privacy. I’ve already had to cover up the camera in my shower.

Jasmine: (outraged) The audacity! C’mon, let’s go check to make sure that there aren’t any cameras in there.

**They grabbed their pajamas off the rack and made their way down the hall to the ladies’ room. Nobody was shocked to find a camera in there, but thankfully it was just a matter of throwing a dress over top of it to obscure its vision. Finally having enough privacy to comfortably change, they changed outfits and one by one went back to the lab.**

Augusta: I am gonna have to ask my girl where she found these, because these are  _ so _ much comfier than what the magic mirror gives me.

Kira: Not to mention quite stylish. Ooh, how I have always adored silk pajamas!

Gracie: A little too breezy for my tastes. Flannel is 100% the way to go.

Jasmine: So am I the only one here who sleeps in their underwear? I frankly find that hard to believe. Helena, you do that, right?

Helena: (embarrassed) Actually, I’ve just kinda been falling asleep in whatever I’ve been wearing. Don’t know exactly why, but I’ve been pretty sleepy these past few days for whatever reason.

Jasmine: Maybe you should pick up a few pointers from that Ishmael kid? I’m sure he’s got a few tips to help you stay awake.

**_Now that she mentions it, he might actually be able to help me with my dilemma. Can’t exactly be a good student if I sleep through everything?_ **

Helena: Thanks, I’ll ask him tomorrow at breakfast. But for now, I think we’re just waiting on Claire to get back?

Zoe: It would appear so. I wonder what’s taking her so long?

Thalia: (smirking) She’s probably just regretting wearing heels going up and down those steps.

Helena: Nah, it’s definitely not that. She didn’t have any trouble this morning when we were bringing the chairs down.

Kira: (worried) Then… is it possible?...

Jasmine: (nervous) Now c’mon, I’m sure she’s fine guys… We saw her like ten minutes ago… right?

Helena: Should somebody go check on her?

Augusta: (fuming) I swear to god if that bitch went and got herself killed…

Zoe: In any situation, we should probably go check on her, Helena.

**Zoe and Helena skedaddled over to the door, but as they were about to step out, a knock came on the door. Helena nervously opened the door, and when they saw who was on the other side, everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.**

Everyone: Claire!

Augusta: (crying) Come here, you dumb bitch! You had us all freaking out!

Claire: (flustered) I wasn’t gone that long, guys. Just had a bit of a debacle getting the drinks out of the kitchen. Now could somebody give me a hand with bringing these over to the table?

Helena: Oh, of course. I can’t wait to actually try these, Jasmine made them sound so delicious!

Thalia: (confused) So are we just ignoring the fact that she could’ve been dead? Okay then.

Claire: Well, if it makes everyone feel better, next time I do this, I wholly plan on enlisting help. This place gives me the jitters walking alone at night.

Jasmine: Why didn’t you just ask for help? I’m sure Helena would’ve gladly helped you out.

Helena: Seconded. Plus, sticking together is the easiest way to not end up… you know.

Claire: (sets down drinks) Fair enough. Now how about instead of working ourselves up over this, we drink these and watch the movie?

Augusta: I’m down with that plan. (grabs mocktail off table) Bottoms up!

Kira: (sips) This night continues to impress me with each step. I can’t wait to see your masterpiece, Claire!

Claire: Just give me a minute to get changed.

Zoe: (concerned) Are you aware of the cameras in here?

Claire: Yes, dearie, I’m always aware of the cameras. I’ve seen worse backstage while filming, and I doubt that Monokuma is so demented as to show child pornography on public television.

Augusta: I dunno, he seems pretty excited about child murder.

Claire: I’ll be behind the curtain anyway, so I doubt he’ll be able to see me from the camera's position. (goes to get changed)

Jasmine: Helena, did you try the mocktails yet? Mmm, I daresay that we knocked it out of the park with this one.

Helena: I’m getting one right now, thanks.

**_Hmm… Oh god this is amazing. Now I wish we had made more than only enough for one each. Sure, we might’ve only had enough cream soda for a single batch, but damn these are good._ **

**_Might as well find a spot to get comfy though. This movie was long enough when I saw it in theatres, and I can only imagine how long the director’s cut is._ **

**_Here seems nice. Now just to wait for Claire to start the show._ **

Claire: (giddy) Ooh, I forgot just how comfy these things are! Now just to find the remote… and play. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Bonus Scene!

**It was a rough setup, with the game set up on a cramped folding table in Dominik’s lab, but they had somehow managed to fit everything they needed for the Dungeons and Dragons session on the table. Quincy sat perched behind his screen, while Barkley, Dominik, Patrick and Francesco crowded around a heap of papers and dice in the middle of the table.**

Quincy: Now, do you all have your character sheets from earlier?

Barkley: Sir Bartleby of the 7th Order reporting for duty, sir!

Francesco: And I, the White Knight of the Silver Coast have come here to seek adventure! And possibly rescue a damsel in distress along the way.

Patrick: I’m not as good an actor as these two, but I’ll do my best to channel the wild spirit of my ranger, Wilbur Redfern.

Dominik: Acting? I don’t recall you mentioning anything about that earlier.

Quincy: It’s in the name of the genre? You know,  _ role-playing  _ games.

Dominik: So I just have to pretend like I’m this big guy with a big sword I made earlier? I can rock that.

Quincy: Excellent. So I think for everyone but Barkley this is your first time playing, so just keep in mind what I told you this morning and if you have any questions, please ask. There’s no shame in not knowing everything.

Patrick: I’m just excited to be able to talk to animals!

Barkley: I thought yesterday you said you could?

Patrick: Well yes, but my bear is a little rusty and rodents have so many dialects something one chipmunk says could have the complete opposite meaning to another.

Dominik: I don’t know whether to be impressed or concerned by this information.

**The conversation was interrupted by the opening of the door. Murray was equipped beyond his usual equipment, with a huge backpack with all sorts of gizmos strapped on his back and some kind of scanner in his hand.**

Quincy: Oh, hey Murray! Didn’t know you were planning on stopping by, otherwise I would’ve made you a character sheet.

Murray: (bluntly) Apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb your game. I merely had gotten my paranormal communicator back up and running and was doing a test run of it.

Barkley: That’s a pity. I bet you would’ve made an awesome conjurer or something.

Murray: Tell you what, make sure to let me know about the next session, and I’ll make sure to leave some time in my schedule. Even a professional needs a break now and again.

Quincy: I’ll keep a note. Do you have anything else you need while you’re in here?

Murray: (beat) As a matter of fact, yes. Dominik, did you happen to find any luminol while you were looking around in here?

Dominik: Sure. (grabs bottle off shelf) You looking for bloodstains or something?

Murray: They do tend to show up where the ghosts are.

Dominik: Well, you stay safe out there.

Murray: I’ll try. See you guys in the morning. (leaves)

Quincy: So with that out of the way, I think it’s time for us to get started! This is gonna be a few sessions, so I plan on keeping this one short by D&D standards, probably no more than two hours.

Dominik: Sounds good. Now when do we get to the actual gameplay and shit?

Quincy: Right now. Let me set the scene for you. You’re on a boat in the middle of the ocean…

Bonus Scene Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad bit longer than most chapters so far, but I didn't want to skimp on the big thing this whole chapter's been building up to! Next one's probably gonna be kinda short, though. Expect an update later this week.


	11. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Daily Life Part 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a summary, I'll let this chapter speak for itself.

***Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong***

Monokuma: (over intercom) Good Morning, Horizons Academy! It’s 7 A.M. and it looks like it’s going to be another beautiful day! Up and at ‘em!

**_Ugh, you’d think I’d be used to waking up this early by now… at least I didn’t sleep half the day away like the other day. And in much comfier clothes to boot._ **

**Helena sat up in bed and reached for her handbook. Thankfully she had remembered to grab it after the movie was done last night, since she had left it in the pile of dirty clothes she had changed out of. Since there wasn’t any internet connection in the school, there wasn’t much to do with it besides check the time or go over the rules, but it filled the place of reaching for her phone and checking messages in the morning.**

**_If only we could actually use these dang things instead of letting them collect dust. Maybe you know, some way to message other students or set up meetings at least? What’s the point of all this fancy technology if it’s all gonna go to waste?_ **

**She set it back down and crawled out of bed. A quick shower and a change of clothes later, she stuffed it into her pocket and made her way down to the dining hall. Despite her delays, she still was the first one to arrive to the empty room.**

**_That’s strange… I would’ve thought by now Patrick would already be making pancakes or something. Maybe everyone’s just tired?_ **

**She sat at the table and waited for people to arrive. It was a good ten minutes before anyone else showed up, but it was a welcome respite from the silence when Yuya walked in with Ishmael on his shoulder.**

Ishmael: (annoyed) You know, just because you decide to drag me down here doesn’t mean I’m going to eat.

Yuya: That’s not the point. I don’t care if you starve yourself, but I’m not going to let you stand around and ignore everybody.

Ishmael: And why shouldn’t I?

Yuya: Because that’s how you end up with a giant target on your back, and I’m not letting you just go and die on me.

Helena: I see you two are in a good mood this morning.

Ishmael: I’m not usually one to ask for help, but could you please ask this brute to unhand me? I have been carried far too often for my liking these past few days.

Yuya: (accusatory) Well, maybe I wouldn’t have to carry you if you took initiative for once in your goddamn life.

Ishmael: How can someone with street smarts like you not see that I’m apathetic toward you? There’s plenty of other people here I’m sure would love this kind of attention.

Helena: Yuya, you heard the man. I don’t think anyone wants to be carried around like that.

Ishmael: Thank you.

Yuya: Fine, but only because she asked nicely. (puts Ishmael on a nearby chair)

Helena: Now that you two are done arguing, have either of you seen anybody else this morning? It’s been awfully quiet in here.

Ishmael: I don’t know why you’re asking me; even if I did see anyone besides this big oaf, I wouldn’t have noticed them.

Yuya: Plus, he was standing around in my bathroom all night before we came down here. As for me, I haven’t seen anybody since last night, though I did hear Francesco singing in the shower.

Helena: (chuckles) That seems so in character for him.

Yuya: It is strange though. Every other time I’ve come down here for breakfast, Patrick’s already busy cooking. By the way, I think you dropped this.

**He pulled a student handbook out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Instinctively, Helena reached for her own pockets for her student handbook. She expected to find them empty, but nope, it was still comfortably tucked away.**

Helena: (confused) Is this some kind of prank? Mine’s still in my pocket.

Yuya: This might be a bit of a shocker, but I was dead serious about that. If I was pranking you, I definitely would’ve just pulled it out of your pockets.

Ishmael: Like you did to me last night?

Yuya: No, I stole your underwear last night. I needed someone to test that on, and since I’m short on test subjects, you had to do.

Ishmael: (sarcastic) I’m so flattered.

Helena: Well, if it isn’t mine, whose is it? This isn’t something you just leave lying on the floor.

Yuya: I’d say probably someone who wandered in here last night. Who knows, maybe someone wanted a late night snack or something?

Helena: (thinking) Claire did spend a lot of time getting the drinks for our girl’s night last night… I’ll ask her about that when she gets here.

Yuya: Good plan. Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting kind of hungry. What’s a man gotta do to get a meal around here?

Helena: (teasing) You’d think with a stomach like that you’d be full by now.

Yuya: (proud) I may look fat, but I promise you there’s a lot of muscle under here. Nobody ever expects the fat kid to be so deft.

Ishmael: I’d say less deft and more annoying.

Yuya: Shut up you. Now, are we just going to sit around here with our thumbs up our asses or do you think we should go and cook for ourselves?

Patrick: (panting) No need to worry about that! I’m… here. Pancakes will be ready in just a jiffy.

**Patrick had run in and leaned against the wall, completely out of breath.**

Helena: (concerned) Breathe, dude. There’s like 3 of us here, you’re not that late to get cooking.

Patrick: (relieved) I’m not? Oh good. Barkley and I were up all night discussing strategy for our next D&D session, and I overslept the morning announcement. But I promise, from here on out I’ll be down here bright and early to make pancakes for everyone!

Ishmael: Pancakes again? I’ll admit they’re delicious, but aren’t you worried that people are going to get tired of them eventually?

Yuya: (aghast) Get tired of pancakes? C’mon, pancakes are like the perfect food to scarf down endless amounts of!

Ishmael: I highly doubt everybody has as much interest in endless eating as you.

Helena: I’m afraid to admit it, but Ish has a point. Do we have anything else back there that you know how to make?

Patrick: (thinking) Let me think… you know, I think I saw a box or two of frozen waffles in the chest freezer. I know it might be close to pancakes, but pair it with some sausage and mmm! The perfect breakfast combination.

Yuya: Alright, I can work with that. Just don’t be surprised when you end up having to make a whole box of them for me.

Helena: (reprimanding) We’ve all gotta eat, you know.

Yuya: I’m sure that the other box will be plenty enough for the rest of ya.

Patrick: And if things run out, I can always just make pancakes. Now you guys stay out here and make chit-chat while I go take care of business back in the kitchen.

Ishmael: I’ll leave that part to you two. Helena, I’m sure we both agree I deserve a break from… him?

Helena: Oh, he’s not that bad.

Yuya: See? She thinks I’m not that bad.

Helena: I still wouldn’t trust you with literally anything, but you’re not terrible company.

Ishmael: Please don’t encourage him. It will only make the shenanigans worse.

Patrick: (from kitchen) Alright, who decided it would be funny to tie the freezer shut?

Helena: (glares at Yuya)

Yuya: (quietly) Not every prank that someone pulls in this stupid school is me…

Ishmael: You can trust him on this one. He hasn’t been anywhere near that room since yesterday at dinner.

Patrick: (from kitchen) Helena, you’ve been back here, right? Do you know where the knives are so I can try and cut this open?

Helena: (shouting) Yeah! I’ll be right in. C’mon, you guys should come too. Wouldn’t want you to throttle each other while I’m in there.

Yuya: (roaring) You think that little twig could throttle me?! He could barely snap a stick of balsa!

Ishmael: If you keep this up, I might actually let you throttle me.

**They made their way to the kitchen, where Patrick was struggling with a knotted cord around the handle of the chest freezer. Helena opened an unmarked drawer and pulled out a serrated knife, which she handed over to Patrick.**

Patrick: (struggling with knife) I don’t know who tied this fluffin’ knot, but it’s definitely not someone who knows the rules of proper knot-tying. A knot should be easy to tie, easily stay tied, and easy to untie, and this knot is terrible at that last part!

Helena: How bad is it?

Patrick: Well, it’s not any knot I’ve seen before, but I swear this thing is worse than the twine the younger scouts use when making lean-tos. If it wasn’t so uncoordinated, I’d swear that someone tied it with the intention of making this thing unopenable!

Yuya: Well, how about the knife? Is it doing anything?

Patrick: (sets down knife) What is this cord made of? Whatever it is, it’s durable and a kitchen knife isn’t cutting it.

Ishmael: Can I go then? I had no intention of eating breakfast in the first place, and why should I stick around if no one else is eating?

Yuya: Nope, not yet. Because if there's one thing I’ve learned in my years of being a con…

**He grabbed a meat tenderizer off the nearby counter and sauntered over to the freezer, pushing aside Patrick and Helena. With one fell swoop, he brought it down upon the hinges of the lid, smashing them off.**

Yuya: ... It’s that when the obvious solution doesn’t work, there’s always a workaround to be found.

Helena: I’ve gotta admit that was kind of impressive. Pity this means we probably won’t be able to use this for a while.

Patrick: (pale) Guys, I don’t think we’re gonna be wanting to use this at all actually...

**Patrick had opened the lid of the chest freezer, letting it hang off the side by the poorly knotted cord. He was staring down into it, and whatever was in there had him paralyzed where he stood. Nervous, Helena approached the container, afraid of what it’s contents might be...**

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_Oh please, let this be a nightmare..._ **

**_..._ **

**_No, this is real. Oh fuck, this is real._ **

**Frost is a substance that has an almost magical appeal to it. Around the world, people anxiously await the first frost of the year, signalling days of snowy joy to come in the near future. A frosty morning has a serene charm that is unmatched by anything else. A frosty beverage indicates only the most refreshing of drinks coming your way. When the weather’s a bit warmer, a frosty popsicle is a treat that kids will line up anxiously to get their hands on.**

**_Why now, why did this have to happen? What the hell did we do wrong?_ **

**But frost on a person is an entirely different matter. There’s really only two times we imagine such a scenario. The first and more innocent is of arctic explorers or mountaineers braving the elements on their way to adventure. The second, and much more morose scenario is bodies in a morgue, their cold dead forms waiting to be dissected. Unfortunately...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Murray appeared much closer to the latter than the former.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40,000 words later and here we are! It's been a journey, but I hope it's been a worthwhile one for you guys. Of course, with a dead body, that means we've got a class trial coming up, don't we...


	12. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 1: Investigation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I'll let Monokuma handle this one.

***Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong***

Monokuma: (over intercom) A body has been discovered! All students, please report to the kitchen at this time.

Yuya: (nervous) Heh… guess he’s frozen in fear… I’ll shut up now.

**_Did… did this really happen? I thought things were going great, and now Murray’s dead and I can’t even think straight enough to do anything but gawk at his cold, lifeless body._ **

Patrick: (panicking) Get it together, man! It’s just a dead body, it’s just a dead body, it’s just a dead body…

Helena: No, this isn’t just a dead body. This is our friend! He might’ve been a little weird, but that doesn’t mean I wanted him dead!

Ishmael: Well, that doesn’t change the fact that he’s currently sitting there in the freezer without a pulse.

Yuya: (hesitant) And the worst part is, one of us murdered him.

Helena: (angry) What the hell do you mean, one of us murdered him? We’re teenagers! We have petty arguments over stupid shit, not literally stab each other in the back!

Yuya: (deadpan) Look kid, if there’s one thing I learned from the street, it’s that anybody can stab you in the back if you’re not careful. Now you can either sit their squawking in optimistic denial, or you buckle down and accept that he’s dead and one of us killed him.

Patrick: (downcast) He’s right. We can’t bring him back, but the least we can do is find out who did this to him.

**_… Why can’t I argue with that? I thought I could trust everyone here… No, now’s not the time for that. I’ve got to stay strong, for Murray’s sake. He’d want justice for this, right?_ **

Helena: (calm) Okay. I think I can handle that. Let’s wait for everyone else to arrive so we can get this over with.

Ishmael: I just hope everyone else is awake. I’m sure a bunch of groggy, half-starved teenagers is going to be the perfect investigation team for this.

Yuya: (stomach growls) Whoever did this is gonna pay for making me miss breakfast…

**It didn’t take long for the rest of the students to make their way down to the kitchen. Pretty much everyone was tired, but as they made their way in, they noticed the body and their exhaustion transformed into horrified confusion.**

Thalia: (frightened) Eek! Dead body!

Zoe: (comforting) Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay… I think…

Dominik: Let’s just pray that everyone else is alive. It’s gonna be hard enough investigating one murder, I’d hate for it to be two or three.

Yuya: I think we’re pretty safe on that front. What’s the point of killing multiple people when they’d all die at the end of the trial?

Quincy: (concerned) That’s right, we have to figure this all out at some point don’t we…

Helena: We’ll get this sorted out. We have to.

Claire: (walks in) Please tell me this is all some kind of sick joke by that bear…

Jasmine: I’m afraid not. I wouldn’t look over there if I were you, it’s pretty bad.

Yuya: Actually, by dead body standards, this one is pretty clean. No blood, no decay… At least it looks like he went out peacefully.

Claire: That’s a relief to hear. I just wish we could’ve talked one more time, we were so close to figuring out where my curse came from.

Monokuma: Oh goody, that’s the last of you stragglers! I was worried that the timer would run out before you even got the chance to investigate this grisly scene. What fun’s a trial if you’re all running around like chickens with your heads cut off?

**_Goddamnit, I’m never gonna get used to him popping out of nowhere like that._ **

Helena: (pissed) Alright, what the fuck do you want?! Can’t you see that somebody died here?

Monokuma: (excited) Of course! That’s why I’m here to give you guys a head start on the investigation. If you’d all check your handbooks, you’ll see that I’ve added a little section called the Monokuma File!

Zoe: And what, may I ask, does this file entail?

Monokuma: I’m so glad you asked. Since Horizons Academy didn’t accept an Ultimate Mortician for whatever reason, I’ve been nice enough to do the autopsy for you! Of course, it probably won’t be enough to solve the case by itself, but it’ll get you started. Now chop chop, you’ve already wasted a good 15 minutes just getting here! (quite literally poofs away)

Yuya: That was particularly helpful.

Francesco: (confused) So are we supposed to just investigate this ourselves?

Zoe: I suppose so. Just think of it as a murder mystery party… except someone’s actually been murdered and we’ll die if we don’t solve it.

Kira: (giddy) Oh, I always love a good murder mystery. I especially love the part at the end when the detective explains how he was able to figure out who the culprit is.

Ishmael: That’s a lovely sentiment and all, but if you haven’t noticed, NONE OF US ARE ACTUAL DETECTIVES HERE.

Barkley: Well what do you suppose we do? Do you just want us to sit around here and wait for that homicidal bear to kill us?

Dominik: No, what we’re gonna do is get off our asses and solve this damn mystery! Unless you’ve got a better idea, I don’t want to hear any complaints.

Gracie: Nice plan, but it doesn’t do us much good if you don’t have any details.

Quincy: Well then I suggest we put someone in charge of everything. I for one vote Helena to lead the investigation.

**_Excuse me, but why? He should know better than anyone I’m not exactly a detective._ **

Augusta: (mocking) You suggest we put your little girlfriend in charge of everything? Damn dude, you’re not even trying to be subtle.

Dominik: No, I think he actually has a point. Is there anyone here who doesn’t trust Helena?

Yuya: (raises hand) Only on account that I don’t trust anyone.

Dominik: Let me rephrase that. Is there anyone who doesn’t trust Helena for a good reason?

**Helena looked around the room, and everyone looked at her with confidence.**

Helena: Are you guys sure about this? I’m not much of a detective…

Zoe: Well, in that case, just think back to all those Agatha Christie books you read! I’m sure with you in charge, we’ll get to the bottom of this and find out whose responsible for such a heinous act!

Claire: I’m sure if Murray was here, he’d agree that you should do it.

Helena: (determined) In that case…

**_I am so not ready for this, but somebody needs to step up. Not just for Murray, but for everyone that’s still alive. I can’t let them down!_ **

Helena: … Let's get this underway!

Investigation Start!

Quincy: Well, since you’re in charge what do you think the first thing we should do is?

**_First thing to do, huh…_ **

Helena: I think we should start with the information Monokuma gave us. As much as I hate him, I have a feeling he wouldn’t give this to us unless it was actually useful.

Quincy: Excellent choice. Let’s crack that baby open!

**She pulled out her student handbook and tapped the screen. Prominently placed in the center was a button labelled “Monokuma File #1”, which clicking revealed a file displaying the body and some information.**

_ Monokuma File #1-- The victim was Murray Williams. The body was discovered at 8:15 AM in the chest freezer of the kitchen. The cause of death was suffocation. The body also had a blunt-force wound to the forehead. _

Thalia: What kind of crappy autopsy is this! Half of this stuff we could already tell by looking at the body.

Yuya: No, I think there’s actually some stuff we can use here. For one thing, does anybody find it weird that the cause of death is listed as ‘suffocation’ and not freezing to death?

Zoe: Plus, that head wound seems suspicious as well.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Monokuma File #1]

Jasmine: I’m also not a fan of the fact that it’s numbered. Does he really think there’s gonna be any more of these?

Barkley: (concerned) We didn’t see this one coming…

Quincy: Focus guys. Now that we’ve got that out of the way, what next, Helena?

**_We don’t have a lot of time… and I doubt that all the clues we’re gonna need are gonna be in here. Might be a bit cliche, but I think it’s time to split up the gang and search for clues._ **

Helena: Alright, here’s our battle plan. Zoe, Yuya, you guys stay here and search the kitchen.

Yuya: You trying to split up me and Ish?

Helena: Yes, yes I am.

Yuya: Well, could you at least give us another set of hands in here? It’s the goddamn murder scene for crying out loud.

Helena: Fine. Patrick, you stay here and investigate with them. Barkley, I want you to take Thalia and Jasmine down to Murray’s lab. Claire, Gracie, and uh… Francesco, you can search Claire’s lab.

Francesco: It would be my pleasure.

Claire: Try anything, and I will gladly add your body to this trial.

Francesco: As you insist, I shall keep your company from a respectful distance.

Helena: As for the rest of you, Kira, you and Ish should go check Dominik’s lab to be safe.

Dominik: (confused) Is there a reason why Claire’s investigating her lab but I can’t search mine?

Helena: That’s because I have something in mind for you that I don’t think anyone else is equipped to do. You’re gonna do a sweep of the hallways for any evidence that might’ve been left behind. Augusta, you’ll be helping him.

Augusta: As long as it doesn’t involve actual cleaning, I can do it.

Dominik: Well, that might take a while, so let’s get going. (leaves followed by Augusta)

Quincy: Aren’t you forgetting someone?

Helena: (knowing) No, I have a special job for you. Since you decided to put me up for this, you get to be my Watson.

Quincy: So I get to be your rubber duck? Sounds easy enough.

**_Rubber Duck…_ **

_ Murray: Helena! Perfect timing. I’m trying to work out some of the kinks in the lab systems, and was looking for someone to be a rubber duck for a little bit. _

_ Helena: (intrigued) Rubber duck? _

_ Murray: It's a programming language. Basically you explain your problem in detail to a rubber duck in the hopes that you figure out where you went wrong in the process. Unfortunately, I don’t have a rubber duck available, so a person with no background in ghost hunting is the next best option. _

**_No, now’s not the time to be reminiscing. That can wait until after we find his killer._ **

Quincy: Helena, are you alright? You blanked out there for a second.

Helena: (snapping to attention) Yeah, I’m fine. C’mon, let’s see what this kitchen crew has found.

**Everybody else had already left for their investigations, leaving just the people she had assigned to the kitchen. Yuya was checking out the body, while Patrick and Zoe busied themselves by searching the rest of the room.**

Helena: Hey, you seem pretty focused on that body.

Yuya: Well, I don’t trust that that bear is giving us all the information he could give us. Take this for example, (points to Murray’s forehead) doesn’t it seems strange to you that a wound like this would be completely clean? Damn, the guys got a solid dent in his skull from this, I’m honestly amazed it didn’t kill him.

Quincy: So you’re suggesting that there should be more blood than this?

Yuya: If I didn’t know any better, I’d say somebody tried to clean the body. Also, look at the rest of his head.

**_I’m looking, but I don’t see anything… wait, why is there so much ice on his head?_ **

Quincy: That is a surprising amount of ice gathering on his skin. Maybe the skin just freezes faster than cloth?

Helena: Could be. I’ll definitely make a note of this for later.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Head Wound]

[Truth Bullet Received-- Ice Layer]

Quincy: Now about that lid… is there a reason it’s tied onto the handle? I’m sure that it was opening the normal way yesterday.

Yuya: Yeah, sorry about that. That cord was wrapped around it so tight that I had to smash the hinges open with that meat hammer over there.

**_I’m still amazed that such a little hammer could do so much damage._ **

Quincy: Mind if I take a look at it?

Yuya: Knock yourself out. As fascinating as this is, I think I need a little breathing space from the body. (leaves)

Quincy: (picks up hammer) That’s interesting… Helena, was there blood on this thing before Yuya used it to smash open the freezer?

Helena: I think we were too busy to notice either way… but I’d take a gander that’s not from Yuya’s thumb. Put that down for me, okay?

Quincy: Will do.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Meat Tenderizer]

Helena: Yuya, one more thing. Did you ever find out who that handbook belonged to?

Yuya: ‘Fraid not. Tried asking everyone who came in about it, but no one was missing theirs. And I can’t just open it up to see whose it is, either.

Helena: (confused) Why not?

Yuya: I’m sure if you noticed because it’s pretty subtle, but these puppies are designed only to unlock for the person they’re assigned to. It’s really quite ingenious; I could probably use something like this for an awesome scam.

Helena: Of course you would go straight to that. By the way, did you check with everybody?

Yuya: Well, I obviously couldn’t ask a dead body, but other than that, I think I got everyone. Maybe it’s his?

Helena: Could be a possibility. Well, let me know if you make any progress on that.

Yuya: No promises, but I’ll see what I can do.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Unclaimed Handbook]

Zoe: Helena, could you come here a moment? I think you’re gonna want to check this out.

**Helena and Quincy made their way over to Zoe, who was elbow deep in the sink, fishing around for the stopper.**

Quincy: (chuckling) I don’t know about you, but this is really a horrible time to get started on the dishes.

Zoe: Oh no, I found it like this. I was just trying to drain it since the water is kinda murky and someone might’ve tried to hide something in there.

Quincy: Good thinking. And I take it you haven’t had any luck with finding anything?

Zoe: Nope, not even dishes. I’m just hoping I can actually find the stopper so I can drain this mess. Who the heck just leaves a sink full of water?

Helena: I don’t know, maybe the people who made supper last night were in a hurry? I’ll write it down, but let me know if you find anything else in there.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Kitchen Sink]

Quincy: I think I’m catching onto your rhythm. You wanna go see what Pat’s up to?

Helena: (intrigued) Actually, I was about to go suggest that.

**Patrick was busy examining the lock to the garbage chute- at least what little remained of it. The hook had completely broken off, and the body was dented to the point that even if they had the key, it wouldn’t have gone in.**

Patrick: Looks like someone did quite a number on this thing. Sorry, being a Den Leader tends to bring out my dadisms.

Helena: At least you’re not quite full on dad yet. Where did you find it?

Patrick: Well, I had gone over to check the trash to see if someone threw anything out, but I found this lying on the floor in pieces. If I had to take a guess, someone hit it really hard.

Quincy: How hard are we talking?

Patrick: Nothing that anyone of us couldn’t handle, but it’s definitely not accidental. Don’t know why someone would need to get into the garbage chute that badly, though.

Helena: Unless they were trying to get rid of evidence… Never mind that for now. Quincy do you know where this thing let’s out?

Patrick: Oh, that’s easy. This thing just leads to the incinerator in Dominik’s lab.

Helena: (shocked) It leads where?!

Patrick: (soothing) Don’t worry, there’s nothing to worry about. Dominik keeps the lab locked when he’s not in there, so anything that would’ve been thrown out should still be in there.

Helena: (relieved) Oh thank goodness. I was worried we just lost out on a huge amount of evidence. Guess that we should probably make our way down there now, then?

Quincy: You lead, I’ll follow.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Smashed Lock]

Zoe: Wait before you go, I need to show you guys one more thing.

Helena: Alright, but make it quick. We’ve got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time.

Zoe: Did either of you notice that the microwave isn’t working?

Helena: (sighing) Hate to burst your bubble, but that’s just from a little… accident in the kitchen when me and Jasmine were cooking yesterday.

Zoe: (confused) Are you sure? Because when I checked it out, there wasn’t a power cord plugged into it.

Helena: (intrigued) Okay, that is new. Do you have any idea what happened to it?

Quincy: I think this is one mystery we can solve right here and now. Clearly someone got the idea to use the cord from the microwave to tie the freezer shut. It’s convenient, and there’s nothing to tie it to anywhere else in the school!

Zoe: That does explain it. Thank you for that, Quincy.

Quincy: No problem. Sometimes Watson has gotta make some good connections now and again.

Helena: Well give it some time, and I’m sure this Sherlock will make some for herself.

Quincy: A healthy competition, eh? You’re on.

**_Guess that means I can’t let him beat me. What kind of detective would I be if I can’t outsmart my own Watson?_ **

Zoe: Well, I guess I’ll see you two when we meet for the trial?

Helena: Of course. But for now, it’s off to Dominik’s lab!

[Truth Bullet Received-- Electrical Cord]

**They said goodbye to Zoe and Patrick and made their way downstairs to where the labs were. On the way, they passed by Dominik and Augusta, who were in the middle of a very intense argument.**

Augusta: So you’re telling me you sat your ass on the stairs to the dorms for half the night and not a damn soul came through?

Dominik: Not a damn soul. How many times do I have to explain this to you?

Augusta: All I’m saying is that your story don’t make a lick of sense! There’s 16 of us, and I’m pretty sure we were all awake, and nobody came through there? I don’t know about you, but that story sounds as fishy as hell.

Dominik: Don’t believe me? Guess I’ll have to prove my innocence at this stupid-ass trial, then.

Helena: (confused) What are you two going on about?

Dominik: Missy over here decided it’d be good to talk about where we’ve both been since I last saw Murray. But she’s so pigheaded that she doesn’t understand that most people don’t just walk all over the place at night!

Augusta: Well, he sure wasn’t there when we went to bed last night, so I find his whole shindig suspicious as hell.

Helena: Let’s take this one step of time. Dominik, do you know when you were sitting out here?

Dominik: (thinking) Let’s see… I’d say maybe a good hour after we got done with D&D? That ended at half past ten, so I probably went to bed no later than midnight.

Helena: See? The movie ended after midnight, so his story checks out. And do you have anybody who can confirm your alibi?

Quincy: That would be me. I passed by him with Barkley and Patrick on the way back to our rooms. So I guess it’s technically not true that he didn’t see anyone, but we did see him.

Augusta: Hardly an airtight alibi, but I suppose we can argue that later.

**_That does leave a lot of time where he was unaccounted for, but at least now I know that Quincy has an alibi. I don’t know what I’d do if he turned out to be behind this…_ **

Helena: Thanks for that guys. Alibis are an important first step towards figuring this all out, so anything you guys find is greatly appreciated.

Quincy: Now you’re sounding like a real detective! C’mon, let’s go downstairs and see how everyone else is doing.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Dominik’s Account]

[Truth Bullet Received-- Quincy’s Account]

**They left behind Dominik and Augusta and continued their investigation. First stop: Dominik’s lab, where they were greeted with the smell of rancid food as soon as they opened the door. Kira had pinned her nose with a clothespin while Ishmael was nonchalantly poking at the trash in the incinerator.**

Helena: (gagging) Oh god- it smells absolutely awful in here! Please tell me you didn’t discover another dead body in there.

Ishmael: Nope, just a bunch of rotting food. You guys want some soggy waffles?

Quincy: Hard pass. Who knows how long that stuffs been sitting in there.

Helena: How did you guys put up with this last night? We’ve been in here maybe a minute and I’m already gasping for fresh air.

Quincy: Blech… it definitely wasn’t this bad last night. How the hell do you tolerate this Ish?

Ishmael: Oh, I assure you I am suffering as much as you guys are, I just don’t care enough to actually do anything about it. Clothespins are on the table if you need some.

Helena: Thank God, I’m dying here. (pins nose) What exactly did you say was making this stench?

Kira: That would be that trash bag that Ishmael is digging through.

Ishmael: Specifically, I believe it would be these half-frozen chicken breasts. Do you mind if I incinerate the evidence?

Helena: Please do. I’m pretty sure that this is a biohazard.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Garbage Bag]

**Ishmael lazily closed the door to the incinerator and pressed the power button, and it roared to life, filling the room with the smell of hot garbage. As he failed to register what he just did, Helena turned her attention to Kira, who was fiddling with the lock on the door.**

Kira: Helena, do you recall any other locks in this building?

Helena: (thinking) Well, there’s the one that got smashed on the garbage chute… but other than that, I don’t think so.

Kira: But why would this room of all possible rooms be locked? Maybe they’re afraid of wanton incinerator use?

Helena: First of all, how do you know ‘wanton’ but don’t understand what a mark is?

Kira: I think I learned it from a movie trailer?

Helena: I guess that makes sense. But also, I think Dominik said something about keeping this place locked up to keep people out of the chemicals?

Quincy: That sounds about right. Wouldn’t want someone putting drain cleaner in the pancake batter.

Kira: (thinking) Hmm… so I think that means that Dominik would be the only one who could get in here?

Quincy: (concerned) You make a good point… still, we shouldn’t rush to conclusions. We don’t have any proof that the killer came in here.

Helena: And even if they did, who's to say Dominik has the only key? Quincy, make a note that we should ask him about that later.

Quincy: Will do. Anything else you’d like me to get down, Detective Hayes?

Helena: (smirking)As long as you keep referring to me as ‘Detective’, I think we’re good.

Quincy: As you wish, Detective.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Door to Dominik’s Lab]

Kira: (inquiring) Helena, how much time do we have until the trial?

Helena: Let me just dig out my handbook quickly…

Quincy: No need. There’s a clock up there. I think we’ve got until 9:15, so we’ve got… wait, that can’t be right.

Helena: What’s not right?

Quincy: The clock says it’s already 9:55, and I know for a fact we haven’t been investigating for over an hour.

**She looked up at the clock, and sure enough, the time was as Quincy had said. Concerned, she dug out her handbook to see if that was the actual time, but thankfully they still had a good twenty minutes before they had to be back.**

**_Thank goodness it’s only 8:55… so it’s just that the clock is an hour fast. I’d hate to see what that bear would do to us if we were late…_ **

[Truth Bullet Received-- Clock in Dominik’s Lab]

Helena: Ok, we’re good, but we’ve still got a lot of ground to cover before the trial. Do you wanna hit Murray or Claire’s lab first?

Quincy: Definitely Murray’s lab. Hopefully he left some clues to who his killer is for us.

**They unpinned their noses and made their way down the hall to Murray’s lab, where Barkley, Thalia and Jasmine were carefully searching through his equipment- at least what was left of it. Between the strewn about cables and smashed glass, the room looked more like a full-fledged war zone than a lab.**

Helena: (fuming) What the hell happened here?! You’re supposed to be looking for evidence, not destroying it.

Barkley: (panicking) I promise this isn’t what it looks like. It was like this when we got here, we’re just trying to see if anything was left in the rubble.

Thalia: And I’ve been trying to keep these two from killing themselves on all the broken glass. Speaking of which, now that Helena’s here, can I please go get a broom and dustpan to sweep this up?

Helena: Please do. This much broken glass is a minefield to try and avoid.

Thalia: I’m off then. (leaves)

Helena: Okay, so what about you two? Did you find anything helpful in here?

Jasmine: There wasn’t much we could get to with all the glass, but we did find a few things of interest. Here, check this out.

**_Is this… Murray’s notebook? Maybe he left something useful in here for us to find._ **

**_…_ **

**_Calculations, incomprehensible diagrams, hotspot maps…_ **

**_Here we go. Looks like he scheduled out his ghost hunting plans for last night. Gymnasium, 7:30, Dormitories, 8:30, Kitchen, 9:30? I wonder if he ever made it back here._ **

[Truth Bullet Received-- Murray’s Notebook]

Jasmine: Did you find something? I couldn’t make anything out from his scribblings.

Helena: Yeah, I think I did. There’s a schedule in the back for where he went last night.

Barkley: Why didn’t I think of that? I spent a good ten minutes checking his calculations to see if there were any issues.

Helena: The important thing is that we found it. Now we know where he was supposed to be. And you said there was something else?

Barkley: We found this thing destroyed in the corner. (presents shattered device) Not sure what it is exactly, but it looks like some kind of radio?

Quincy: (excited) Oh, that must be his 2-way paranormal communicator! If we can get it to work, that means we can get in contact with Murray’s ghost, and then he can just tell us who-

Barkley: Not to burst your bubble, but this thing is FUBAR’d. Even if we could fix it, I don’t think we have nearly enough time to get it repaired.

Quincy: Damn it! I thought we had found a shortcut to our answer.

Helena: It’s a pity, but I think this at least proves our culprit isn’t a complete idiot.

Barkley: True. Can’t exactly have us going and asking the dead whodunnit, can we?

Jasmine: That also would explain why everything else is smashed.

Quincy: Not quite everything.

**He pulled a chair out from the desk and dragged out a heavy backpack with all sorts of bells and whistles attached.**

Barkley: (surprised) Wait, isn’t that the same thingamabob he was wearing when he interrupted our D&D session?

Quincy: You know what? I think that’s exactly what this is.

Jasmine: So does that mean that he came back here at some point to drop it off? Maybe he wasn’t killed in the kitchen after all…

Helena: But why drag him all the way back there? He might’ve been on the shorter side, but it’s still risky to drag a body halfway across the school.

Quincy: It’s just speculation, we’ll nail down specifics in the trial. Isn’t that right, Detective?

Helena: Exactly. But keep coming up with ideas like that. Who knows what kind of outside the box thinking we’ll need to solve this trial.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Broken Lab Equipment]

[Truth Bullet Received-- Ghost Hunting Gear]

Barkley: We’ll see what we can come up with, but I don’t think it’ll do much good to have you two just standing around here waiting for Thalia. Have you checked in with everyone yet?

Helena: Not quite everyone. C’mon Watson, we’ve still got one more place to go.

**She stepped out of the warzone of the lab and sauntered over to Claire’s lab. Nobody had bothered to clean up after last night’s party, so empty glasses littered the room and the chairs from the dining hall were scattered all over the place. Gracie and Francesco were doing a sweep of the costume racks, while Claire herself was fiddling with the projector.**

Gracie: What the hell do you think we’re going to find in here again? It’s literally just a bunch of random costumes.

Francesco: That’s why it’s the perfect place to hide a clue,  _ mademoiselle _ . No one would ever think of checking here for  _ le evidence _ .

Gracie: No one would ever think of checking the toilet either, and I don’t plan on checking there. Also, knock it off with the fake-ass french, loser. I’d chop your dick off before you’d get anywhere near my pants.

Francesco: (covers crotch) Eep!

Claire: If you’re going to do that, could you make it soon, please? Maybe then he’ll start thinking with his brain for once.

Francesco: I’d much prefer to keep my genitals intact, thank you very much.

Claire: ‘Tis a pity. So Helena, Quincy, what brings you down here?

Quincy: Just making sure we’re covering all of our bases. Isn’t that right, Detective?

Helena: Okay, now it’s starting to lose some of its charm. But yeah, just seeing if you guys have found anything yet.

Claire: Not exactly sure what you guys expected to find down here, but I’ll do my best.

Helena: Lead on, then!

Claire: Alright. Let’s start with the one thing I know will be useful: alibis, at least for us girls. Luckily for us, the projector keeps a log of what movies are played when, so I can confirm that we started watching exactly 33 seconds after 9:35 last night.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Projector Log]

Helena: That’s… actually really helpful. I don’t remember anyone leaving in the middle of the movie, so that’s a solid two and a half hours that we all have alibis. Still leaves a lot of time during the night that we don’t, though…

Quincy: Actually, I might have something that can help here. Helena, do you remember the rules that Monokuma gave us on the first day?

Helena: (curious) Yeah?

Quincy: Well, I’ve been thinkin’, and it occurred to me that curfew is from 10 to 7 every night.

Helena: (thinking) And that means… wait a minute! Quincy, you’re a genius!

Quincy: (blushing) I try my best. I’m just glad that means we don’t have to figure out alibis for everyone all night.

[Truth Bullet Received-- Nighttime Curfew]

Francesco:  _ Le gasp _ ! Helena, I think you may want to come over here for a minute…

Helena: Did you have anything else you needed to tell us?

Claire: No, you can go deal with that  _ faux-cul _ and whatever he found. I’ll be over here if you need me.

Helena: (whispers to Quincy) You have any idea what that means?

Quincy: Not a clue, but at least it sounded more french than Francesco.

**On the other side of the room, Francesco had pulled out a dress from the rack of clothes everyone wore last night. There wasn’t anything immediately off about it, but he was presenting it proudly like he had won the Kentucky Derby.**

Quincy: So, am I going crazy or did he just completely lose his marbles?

Helena: At this point, I wouldn’t rule either option out. So Frankie, what is it about this dress that you wanted to show us?

Francesco: (recoiling) Frankie?! No one’s called me that in a long time, it sounds so… pedestrian.

Helena: (stern) Quit it with the act. You have evidence, we need evidence, and we don’t have time for games.

Francesco: Of course, of course. Nothing seemed off about this at first glance, but then I noticed this dress was the only one with an apron on the front.

**_I don’t remember any of the dresses having an apron last night…_ **

Francesco: So of course, since it seemed suspicious, I took a look under it and,  _ voila _ ! Blood, blood everywhere!

Quincy: (gagging) Oh boy… that must be what Lizzie Borden’s dress looked like… I think I’m going to be sick…

Helena: Dude, it isn’t that bad. I see more blood every month than you’ve got spattered on that.

Francesco: (surprised) I did not expect you to be so… upfront about that.

Helena: (annoyed) Urgh… why do you have to be such typical guys!

Quincy: I’m sorry! I’m just not used to blood…

**_Well, even if it’s not crazy, it’s still blood. And if my memory serves me correctly, this is Claire’s dress… What are you hiding from us?_ **

[Truth Bullet Received-- Bloodstained Dress]

[Truth Bullet Received-- Apron]

Helena: It’s fine, it’s all fine… you know what? Why don’t we go see if Gracie’s found anything?

Francesco: (offended) Are you not going to credit me for making such an important discovery? At least a thank you would be nice!

Helena: (deflecting) Gracie! Just ignore him, he’s just cranky.

Gracie: No, I totally get you, he’s a major pain in the ass. But before you ask, no, I haven’t found anything over here.

Quincy: Not a single thing?

Gracie: Nada. I haven’t even seen Murray since he walked by the door in the middle of our movie.

Helena: That’s unfortunate. (beat) Wait, you say you saw him in the middle of the movie?

Gracie: Yeah, I couldn’t quite make out his face, but it’s hard to miss that giant ass backpack. Looked like he was heading towards his lab, if I recall.

Quincy: And when would you say this was?

Gracie: Let’s see… I think it was during the bridge scene? (shouting?) Yo Claire, how far into the movie is that bridge scene?

Claire: (shouting) 30 minutes or so!

Gracie: There you go. I saw him about 30 minutes into the movie. That help?

Quincy: (flabbergasted) Help? Dude, you just pushed back his last known whereabouts a solid 2 hours!

Gracie: (intrigued) Glad I could help. I have no idea what that does for everything, but it sounds important.

Helena: It is. Hopefully this doesn’t just throw a wrench in everything, though…

[Truth Bullet-- Last Known Whereabouts]

***Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong***

Monokuma: (over intercom) Time’s up, boys and girls! Please make your way to the red door in the atrium so we can get your Class Trial started!

Quincy: Already? I don’t even know where to begin with what we’ve got.

**_I don’t either, but hopefully we’ve gathered enough evidence to sort this out, otherwise this isn’t gonna be great for our outlook…_ **

Helena: (reassuring) It’s alright. We’ve got a lot of evidence, so all we need to do is connect the dots.

Quincy: That’s easier said than done, but I don’t think we’ve got a choice. C’mon let’s go get this over with.

Claire: (sweating) My heart’s about to beat out my chest right now…

**They made their way up to the atrium, where the rest of the students were already gathered. The same air of unease that had come over them on the first day had settled in, and a caustic mix of anger, confusion and nerves didn’t help to calm anyone down. Monokuma was waiting in front of the door.**

Monokuma: Glad to see you all made it! I always hate when I have to drag a student all the way here for something that should be fun and enjoyable.

Yuya: I don’t see what’s so fun about all of this…

Claire: (spastic) Murray’s dead, for crying out loud! People dying isn’t fun at all!

Monokuma: Aww, but I thought you’d all enjoy it! Oh well, you’ve still gotta do it anyway. Hope in the elevator, and I’ll meet you guys down there for your very own Class Trial!

Dominik: Damn bear. Pulling us all along like puppets, and there’s nothing I can do about it.

Helena: Wait, Dominik, there’s something I needed to check with you before we get started.

Dominik: What can I do you for? Better make it quick though, I’d hate to see what happens if we don’t go.

Helena: Quincy had said something about you having a key to your lab?

Dominik: Yeah, I’ve got it on me. Not a whole lot of keys, but I’ve got one for my lab and one for the garbage chute.

Helena: Do you happen to know if there’s any other copies of these keys anywhere?

Dominik: Not as far as I know. I had to unlock my lab for the poor saps you put in there, man was that place nasty!

Helena: Yeah, it was. Thanks for that.

Dominik: No problem, but I think it’s time for us to get down to business. Ladies first?

[Truth Bullet Received-- Dominik’s Key Ring]

**The door opened, revealing a spacious elevator which the students crowded into. It was kinda cramped, but thankfully as soon as the last student walked in, they pushed the button beside the door and the elevator began to ascend.**

Barkley: Wait, we’re going up? I would’ve thought with how things have been going we’d be shoved into the basement for this.

Jasmine: Maybe there’s a courthouse in the penthouse! Granted, the circumstances sour the mood, but the location would make for some excellent sightlines.

Claire: Great, I finally get to the literal top of the world, and I have to solve a murder up there.

Patrick: Look at the bright side! At least you’re not getting murdered up there.

Thalia: Not helping, dude.

Yuya: Plus, don’t forget about the rules of the game…

**_That’s right… either the killer doesn’t come out of this or the rest of us don’t._ **

**The elevator came to a stop, and the door reopened to reveal a beautiful glass penthouse, with a circle of podiums in the middle of the room. Fifteen of them were empty, but the sixteenth was decorated with a portrait that Helena couldn’t quite make out from the elevator.**

Monokuma: Welcome to your very first class trial! The audience at home already knows how this works, but something tells me that you guys might need a refresher. So step on up to your podiums, and we’ll get this party started!

Helena: Who’s the portrait for?

Monokuma: Oh, that little thing? Even if little ole Murray’s dead, I thought it would be an absolute travesty if he didn’t get to participate at all. So since I don’t think you guys want a dead body at the stand, I thought this was the second best option.

Claire: Charming, but also slightly creepy.

**The students emptied out into the room and made their way to their respective podiums. The air hadn’t settled one bit, but the reality of what was on the line was setting in for everyone.**

Zoe: So I guess this is it, then…

Thalia: (whimpering) I really wish I could go back to bed right now.

Barkley: Not much of a choice though. Either we do this or die, and I’m gonna take my chances on the first option.

Francesco: But how are we even supposed to do this? I can’t figure out who did it for the life of me.

Dominik: Simple. We keep our heads on straight and take it one step at a time. That’s all we can do.

Augusta: (furious) All I want is to figure out who the bastard who did him in was!

Gracie: Clearly someone here had it out for him. But who could it be…

Patrick: (suspicious) I bet it was Yuya! Clearly a fiend like him knows a thing or two about murder.

Yuya: Dude, I’m a con artist, not a killer.

Ishmael: Plus, I guess I can vouch for him, he’s been a thorn in my side since I’ve gotten here.

Jasmine: I came here to party, but I didn’t expect it to come to this…

Kira: It is what it is, as the American saying goes. But we must persevere!

Claire: …

Quincy: Claire, are you okay? You seem a little off…

Claire: (downcast) Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to sort some things out.

**_Claire, what are you hiding? I want to believe you’re innocent, but I can’t unless you tell us the truth…_ **

Quincy: Are you ready, Detective?

Helena: Ready as I’ll ever be.

**She took one last look around the circle of podiums. Clockwise from herself, Dominik, Gracie, Ishmael, Zoe, Barkley, Claire, Yuya, Kira, Francesco, Jasmine, Murray’s portrait, Augusta, Patrick, Thalia and Quincy stared back at her.**

**_It all comes down to this. Whether we live or die comes down to what happens here in this place._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Murray… I might not have known you well, but you were a weird kid with good intentions. But somebody here decided that their freedom was worth your life, and now you join the ghosts you’ve hunted all your life…_ **

**_I promise that we’ll figure out who did this for you._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Hearts strong, minds focused, eyes forward. It’s time for a Class Trial!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. My first investigation, and I don't think it went too shabby. So who do you guys think dunnit? Let me know down in the comments.


	13. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 2: Class Trial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the death of their classmates, the students must band together in a Class Trial to find out who killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Truth Bullets**  
>  Monokuma File #1- The victim was Murray Williams. The body was discovered at 8:15 AM in the chest freezer of the kitchen. The cause of death was suffocation. The body also had a blunt-force wound to the forehead.  
> Head Wound- A small wound found on Murray’s forehead, caused by a small, blunt object. The wound appears clean, but luminol revealed traces of removed blood.  
> Ice Layer- While the body is completely covered in frost, the ice is noticeably thicker over Murray’s head.  
> Meat Tenderizer- The meat tenderizer that Yuya used to smash open the freezer. There’s traces of blood on one face.  
> Unclaimed Handbook- The handbook found by Yuya. He couldn’t find the owner, but said it should only unlock for its owner.  
> Kitchen Sink- The sink was found this morning filled to the brim with water. There was nothing in this sink when it was found.  
> Smashed Lock- The lock to the garbage chute, found smashed on the floor next to it.  
> Electrical Cord- The cord that was used to tie the freezer shut. It appears to have been removed from the defunct microwave.  
> Dominik’s Account- According to Dominik, he was sitting alone on the stairs to the dormitories from 10:30 until a little before midnight.  
> Quincy’s Account- After the D&D session, Quincy, Patrick and Barkley made their way back to the dorms, passing Dominik on the way.  
> Garbage Bag- A garbage bag full of thawed frozen food found in the incinerator.  
> Door to Dominik’s Lab- The door to the Janitor Lab can only be unlocked by Dominik.  
> Clock in Dominik’s Lab- The clock in Dominik’s lab is an hour fast.  
> Murray’s Planner- According to Murray’s planner, he was searching the kitchen for ghosts around 9:30 P.M. last night.  
> Destroyed Equipment- The equipment around Murray’s lab has been destroyed, including the two-way paranormal communicator.  
> Ghost Hunting Gear- Murray’s portable ghost hunting equipment, found in his lab. He was wearing it while exploring the school.  
> Projector Log- The projector records the start times of anything it plays. According to the log, Midnight in Paris was started at 9:35 P.M.  
> Nighttime Curfew- Curfew occurs at 10:00 P.M. every night. The kitchen and dining hall are off limits after this time.  
> Blood-stained Dress- The dress that Claire wore last night. There’s a blood spatter on it.  
> Apron- An apron found with Claire’s dress. There’s no blood on it.  
> Last Known Whereabouts- Gracie claims to have seen Murray walk by the door of the Director Lab about half an hour into the movie, heading towards his lab.  
> Dominik’s Key Ring- The key ring Dominik found while exploring the school. The key to the garbage chute was included on it.

Class Trial Start!

Monokuma: Now that we’re all settled in, do you guys need a refresher on how things are going down here?

Yuya: (annoyed) I think we get the gist of it. Find killer, vote killer, move on with our lives. Can we get this over with?

Zoe: Now, now, let’s not rush headfirst into things. I don’t want to die because we missed important details somewhere.

Monokuma: This kid has the right idea! So here’s how things’ll go: Starting now, you’ll have time to debate over who you guys think dunnit! Your goal is to figure out who the ‘blackened’ is, and vote them out at the end. But choose carefully: If you choose the wrong person, I’ll punish everyone besides the ‘blackened’! Isn’t this fun!

Barkley: (annoyed) Torturous, more like it.

Monokuma: Well, too bad! And don’t worry about time constraints on this one: you guys get to decide when you’re ready to vote, unless the audience finds this whole thing boring and then I’ll just punish the whole lot of you!

Thalia: Can we kick the zombie out then? He’s definitely not going to make this thing exciting.

Ishmael: I might not do much, but I’m no more keen on dying than the rest of you.

Dominik: In that case, we should probably get moving. We’re not getting any closer to discovering who the killer is just standing around here.

Francesco: But what are we supposed to do? Helena’s in charge and it doesn’t look like she’s found a killer yet.

**_No, not yet…_ **

Quincy: Well, how about we start with when we found the body?

Patrick: That sounds like an excellent idea! If we talk about that, maybe we’ll find some kind of lead.

Kira: A lead?

Zoe: That’s where you follow a clue and see where it goes. It  _ leads  _ you to the next clue!

Kira: Excellent. Let us discuss the finding of the body!

Quincy: (whispering to Helena) Hey, Detective.

Helena: Yes?

Quincy: Make sure you’re keeping your ears open. The best thing we can do is try to find holes in people’s testimony.

**_Holes in their testimony? Alright, I think I can handle that…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Garbage Bag, Electrical Cord, Apron**

Quincy: (questioning) So what do you guys remember from when you found the body?

Patrick: (thinking) Well, when we found the freezer, it was tied shut with some kind of rope…

Kira: (excited) Aha! That must mean you are the killer!

Yuya: (perturbed) What the hell do you mean by that? This kid couldn’t hurt a fly!

Zoe:(concerned) No, we should at least hear her out…

Patrick: (shocked) You guys seriously suspect me?!

Kira: But you’re the only one who would’ve  **had rope to tie it shut!**

Augusta: Sounds good enough for me.

Quincy: (reassuring) C’mon Helena, you clearly see the problem here, right?

**_I think I do indeed see it…_ **

**Had rope to tie it shut >>> Electrical Cord**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: I don’t think that’s enough evidence to pin this on Patrick.

Patrick: (relieved) Oh thank goodness. Finally someone with a lick of sense.

Augusta: But why would anybody else have rope on them? Seems like a pretty weird thing to be carrying around.

Helena: I think there’s another way. Jasmine, do you remember when we accidentally blew up the microwave yesterday?

Jasmine: (blushing) Yeah, I guess I do remember doing that. What’s that have to do with this?

Zoe: Oh, I think I get it! When I checked it this morning, the cord was missing. That’s what must’ve been tied around the handle!

Dominik: Which means that anybody could’ve grabbed it while they were in the kitchen, which puts us right back at square one.

Thalia: (annoyed) Really? All that for literally nothing?

Zoe: It’s okay. We’ll just have to find another line of reasoning! (beat) Well, does anyone have any suggestions?

Thalia: I know! Maybe this is one of those really convoluted suicides!

Barkley: (facepalms) Look, I know we’re all geniuses here, but that had to be the stupidest suggestions I’ve heard all day.

Thalia: You don’t know that! Maybe he couldn’t find any ghosts so he decided to make one instead!

Dominik: (unsure) But wouldn’t he kill someone else instead of himself in that situation?

Kira: Well, killing himself would certainly be easier than trying to commit a murder…

Helena: Guys, calm down. I’m pretty sure this wasn’t a suicide.

**_This one should be easy to prove…_ **

**Question- Why couldn’t it have been a suicide?**

**1: He was too cold 2: The freezer was tied shut from the outside 3: He’s still alive**

**Answer >>> The freezer was tied shut from the outside**

Helena: This is it!

Helena: Patrick, where did we find the body?

Patrick: We found him in the freezer, duh.

Helena: And wasn’t the freezer tied shut?

Yuya: Indeed it was. Had to smash open the hinges to get it open.

Helena: So tell me, if he committed suicide, how did he crawl into the freezer and then tie it shut from the outside?

Thalia: … I guess that’s impossible. Oh well, if it wasn’t a suicide, just means he had to die some other way!

Augusta: (baffled) You mean you guys haven’t figured out that part yet? C’mon, it’s so obvious how he died!

Kira: It is? I do not recall us ever discussing this.

Yuya: Well, if you’re so confident in this, why don’t you explain it for us!

Augusta: (proud) Gladly. We found him in the freezer, so clearly someone locked him in there and he froze to death!

**_Does she even know what she’s talking about? I might have to talk some sense into her._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1, Head Wound, Meat Tenderizer**

Jasmine: (confused) Could you repeat that for us? I’m not sure if I heard you right.

Augusta: (boisterous) What part of that didn’t you understand? I’m telling you he  **froze to death!**

Barkley: (agreeing) That does seem like the most logical solution.

Kira: (agreeing) That would also explain why the freezer was tied shut.

Dominik: (concerned) But how did the killer  **know it would work?** That seems like a kinda risky move to me.

Thalia: (enthusiastic) Yeah! How’d they know  **the power wouldn’t go out** or something?

Ishmael: (annoyed) Great, now we can’t even agree on how he died…

**_I know for a fact he didn’t freeze to death, all I need to do is provide some evidence…_ **

**froze to death >>> Monokuma File #1**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: Hold on a minute. We shouldn’t get ahead of ourselves.

Augusta: (furious) Are you suggesting that I’m wrong?! Well then, how do you think that dweeb kicked the bucket?

Helena: We don’t even have to guess. Remember that file Monokuma gave us at the beginning of the investigation?

Barkley: The Monokuma File if I recall correctly. I think it’s some kind of autopsy?

Thalia: (cheerful) and it says here that he suffocated to death! Badabing badaboom, we’ve cracked the case.

Augusta: (fuming) But how do we know that bear didn’t flat out lie to us? I don’t know about y’all but I don’t trust him one lick.

Monokuma: (coy) Me? Untrustworthy? I may be a lot of things… cute, cuddly, endearing… but I would  _ never  _ lie to you guys! It wouldn’t be any fun if I lied to you guys.

Yuya: So what you’re saying is that even though you’re trying to kill us, we can at least trust this file you’ve given us?

Monokuma: Exactamundo! 100% honesty guaranteed or your money back!

Kira: (confused) But we didn’t pay any money for this…

Zoe: Never mind that, at least we’ve got what we were looking for. Does that satisfy your concerns, Augusta?

Augusta: (embarrassed) I guess it does. Probably shouldn’t have gotten so ahead of myself…

Jasmine: It’s all fine and dandy. As long as we’ve got Helena, I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of this.

Helena: (flustered) C’mon guys, I might have read a few Hercule Poirot books, but that doesn’t make me a detective…

Patrick: Well, you’re doing better than any of us could’ve done. If it weren’t for you, they’d have voted me out and we’d have all kicked the bucket by now!

Francesco: I for one second that.  _ Mademoiselle _ , you have the gift of deduction on your side.

Gracie: Not to spoil the mood… but just because we’ve established how he was killed doesn’t mean we’ve solved the whole case. 

Quincy: She’s right; I suspect we’ve only just gotten started.

Gracie: Like my first question is, how the frick did he get himself strangled?

Yuya: Oh, that one's easy. You just take your hands and put them around his throat like so.. And then WHAM! A few seconds of that should knock the air right out of him.

Jasmine: (disturbed) I don’t think we needed it in  _ that  _ much detail.

Dominik: Also, that don’t quite add up. Wouldn’t that leaves marks on his neck?

Yuya: (thinking) That is a good point…

Ishmael: Well, assuming the file is correct, he must have suffocated somehow. Perhaps another round of conversation would do us some good?

Zoe: I don’t see how it could hurt. Everybody, it’s time to think outside the box!

**_Outside the box, huh…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Electrical Cord, Kitchen Sink, Ghost Hunting Gear**

Zoe: (questioning) So how do we think he was suffocated?

Patrick: (confident) I don’t know about you guys, but I think Yuya might’ve been onto something with his  _ strangulation  _ idea.

Thalia: (thinking) Or maybe someone pulled a  _ rope around his neck? _

Zoe: (concerned) But both of those would have left marks around his neck…

Francesco: (unsure) Perhaps someone shoved a  _ stinky sock  _ down his throat…

Kira: (excited) Or maybe he got  _ food stuck in his throat! _

Barkley: (exasperated) Guys, we don’t have all day. You can throw around everything but  _ the kitchen sink,  _ but we’re not getting any closer to an answer here.

Ishmael: (annoyed) Well, we’re not getting any closer to an answer by just standing around doing nothing.

**_I think one of these should be the key… but which one?_ **

_ the kitchen sink  _ **> >> Kitchen Sink**

Helena: I think you’re onto something!

**Break!**

Helena: (hyper) Barkley, can you say that again for me?

Barkley: (confused) All I said was everything and the kitchen sink… wait, are you seriously suggesting?

Helena: (smirking) Indeed I am.

Augusta: That’s it, this girl is off her rocker. Can we please put someone sane in charge of the debate?

Monokuma: I volunteer!

Yuya: (snide) Shut up.

Monokuma: (disappointed) That’s alright, even if I wanted to, these debates are between you guys and you guys only.

Claire: But back to the topic at hand. You can’t seriously be suggesting that the culprit suffocated him with the kitchen sink?

Helena: (thinking) Well, maybe not the sink itself… but what if someone drowned him?

Zoe: That would technically be a form of suffocating him… but why would it be like that in the Monokuma File?

Barkley: It certainly would be in line with his behavior to use a technicality like that.

Francesco: (unsure) I’m not quite sold yet. Do we have any proof of this? He could’ve easily been suffocated by other means.

Zoe: But we found the sink full of water this morning?

Francesco: Could’ve been from the people who made supper.

Yuya: (interrupting) Helena, I think he’s just trying to play devil’s advocate here. Something tells me you have stronger proof, you just need to show his ass up!

Francesco: Well, Helena? Do you have what it takes to ‘show my ass up?’

**_I know I’ve got stronger proof somewhere, I just need to show it!_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Ice Layer, Apron, Dominik’s Key Ring**

Claire: (frustrated) Francesco, please stop. You’re  **wasting everyone’s time** with this.

Francesco: (coy) Am I now? All I’m asking is for Helena to show some proof.

Augusta: (annoyed) She already did, ya airhead!

Francesco: (coy) But is it enough? There wasn’t any  **evidence on the body.**

Quincy: (unsure) But the sink should be enough proof…

Yuya: (encouraging) C’mon Helena, we both know you’ve  _ got this in the bag! _

**_I think I know where his weakness is…_ **

**evidence on the body >>> Ice Layer**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: (self-assured) Thank you for that, Frankie, but I think I’ve got another piece of evidence that’ll seal the deal.

Francesco: Let’s see this ‘evidence’.

Yuya: Let me take care of this one. When we discovered the body, there was a thick layer of ice over Murray’s head, unlike the rest of his body which was only frosted.

Thalia: (nauseated) I never want to hear the same word used to describe a dead body and breakfast ever again.

Barkley: (thinking) So you’re saying… that because he was drowned, the residual water from the sink formed a layer of ice over his head?

Yuya: Exactly.

Zoe: (giddy) That would also explain why there wasn’t any blood on the body! It must have been washed off when his head was pushed under the water.

Helena: So there you have it. Anything else you’d like to say, Frankie?

Francesco: (impressed) Not only an excellent point, but using the nickname I don’t like to rub in the victory. You are quite the fiery redhead,  _ mon cher _ .

Claire: Save it, pervert.

Francesco: I was merely being polite.

Jasmine: Well, do you mind waiting until after the trial to ‘merely be polite’? I mean, it’s not like our lives are on the line here or anything.

Augusta: (confident) Don’t worry your little ass off, I’m confident we’ve almost got this in the bag! We’ve got the how, now all we need to do is figure out whodunnit!

Zoe: But we still haven’t ruled out anyone as suspects…

Kira: I thought we had ruled Murray out as the killer?

Jasmine: I think she meant that we haven’t ruled out any living suspects. Admittedly, without a time of death, this is going to be quite difficult, but we should work with the knowledge we have available.

Quincy: How about we ask our detective over here if she can rule anybody out? I’m sure she’s narrowed it down at least a little.

Thalia: (confused) Why are you two being so buddy-buddy all of a sudden?

Jasmine: You’ll understand when you’re a little older.

Thalia: I’m the same age as you! I just look younger because I’m vertically challenged.

Yuya: So what say you, detective? Have you worked out any of us who have airtight alibis?

**_Well, I know I’m innocent, but I don’t have proof of that yet. But there should be two people with airtight alibis if I recall correctly…_ **

**Question- Which two students have alibis for the entire night?**

**1: Gracie and Thalia 2: Patrick and Barkley 3: Yuya and Ishmael**

**Answer >>> Yuya and Ishmael**

Helena: This is it!

Helena: While I don’t have anyone who can confirm my alibi yet, there’s two people here who can vouch for each other’s innocence.

Augusta: Spit it out already! I need to know who I can take the heat off of.

Helena: Yuya and Ishmael.

Thalia: (spits) You expect me to believe that that criminal and his zombie sidekick are completely innocent in all this? They’re like the most obviously suspicious people here!

Quincy: It’s true, that’s quite a bold statement to make… tell us, how do you know that they’re innocent?

Helena: It all comes down to the rules that Monokuma gave us at the very beginning. Only the ‘blackened’ can make it out of here if they don’t get caught.

Zoe: So that would mean any accomplices would die, so being an accessory to murder isn’t an option.

Ishmael: I can assure that even if this brute asked me to help him kill someone, I’d refuse. Not that that’s kept him from being a constant thorn in my side.

Yuya: And I love you too. But Helena makes a very convincing point. Ishmael and I have been together since dinner last night, so that means that neither of us could’ve gone off to kill someone without the other noticing.

Augusta: (defeated) Hmph. Can’t argue with that. Guess you guys are off the hook for now.

Barkley: That brings us down to 13 suspects then, or twelve for everybody but those two and the killer. Still leaves a lot to be desired, but we’re making progress.

Zoe: But how do we rule anybody else out? Most of us were alone in our bedrooms for the entire night.

Dominik: We’ve already figured out the howdunnit…

Kira: Did we? There’s still something bothering me about all of this…

Jasmine: Is it just a gut feeling or something more tangible?

Kira: (unsure) It is just a feeling… but I think we should talk about the body one more time to be safe.

Quincy: We’re not on a time limit, so I suppose we can afford to investigate this a little further.

**_I don’t know why, but my gut’s with Kira’s on this. I definitely feel like there’s something missing here…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Head Wound, Smashed Lock, Last Known Whereabouts**

Quincy: (inquisitive) So what can you tell us about this gut feeling?

Kira: (unsure) I know it isn’t much to go by, but I feel like we’re missing something…

Barkley: (hesitant) Don’t we already  **know how he was killed?**

Augusta: (confident) And there’s  **nothing else on the body** to talk about!

Francesco: (concerned) Did you have breakfast? Sometimes my stomach gnaws on me when I forget to eat.

Kira: (reassuring) No, I’m certain there’s something off.

Dominik: (soothing) Don’t worry, we believe you. It just might be  _ something intangible… _

**_You know, I think we did miss something in our earlier discussion._ **

**nothing else on the body >>> Head Wound**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Augusta: (offended) Excuse me? What did you just say to me?

Helena: You said that there was nothing else on the body to talk about. But there’s one thing we haven’t discussed yet.

Augusta: (annoyed) Well, if you’re gonna be all hot about it, at least tell us what the hell you see that we can’t.

Helena: It’s the wound to Murray’s head that we found. It was kinda hard to see, but that’s because the drowning washed away most of the blood.

Patrick: That’s right! We never did determine how that happened.

Zoe: I’m still trying to figure out how all of us missed something so obvious. They even put it in the Monokuma file for us.

Jasmine: Trust me, people aren’t as observant as they like to think they are. At least 40% of arguments are started because one thing someone thought was obvious completely slipped the other person.

Quincy: The important thing is that we caught it before it was too late, thanks to Kira’s gut.

Kira: (shy) It’s no big deal. I’m sure if it wasn’t my gut, someone else would have caught it.

Gracie: So we’ve got a mysterious wound, but what now? It doesn’t help us much if we can’t connect it to someone or something.

Zoe: (thinking) Hmm… well, in the mystery novels I’ve read, it’s useful to try and determine what kind of object could have caused the wound. Yuya, you were checking the body. Do you remember what the wound looked like?

Yuya: Give me a second… If I had to take my best guess, it probably was some kind of small blunt object, but also pretty heavy. Smaller than a baseball bat for certain, but still enough to do some real damage.

Thalia: (thinking) If it’s small and heavy, I’d say we’re looking at some kind of strong metal. Stainless steel might be a possibility.

Francesco: (frustrated) But just about everything in that kitchen’s made of stainless steel! How are we going to narrow it down from the dozens of cooking utensils in the kitchen?

Barkley: Maybe there’s something that can help us figure it out? Like a bloodstain or something?

**_Something made of stainless steel and covered in blood… I’m certain I’ve seen something like that before…_ **

**Hangman’s Gambit**

____ __________

M_a_ T_n_e__z_r

**Meat Tenderizer**

Helena: I’ve whittled it down!

Helena: There’s only one object in that kitchen that I think could have done it. Yuya, you remember that meat tenderizer you used to smash open the freezer?

Yuya: Yeah, what about it?

Helena: When I looked at it more closely, I remember there being traces of blood on it.

Gracie: Those things are kinda like hammers, right? That would match the description that he gave us.

Dominik: And if that’s what was lying around, that’d be the first thing I reach for to do some damage.

Jasmine: (sheepish) Under normal circumstances, I’d make a joke about ‘beating your meat’, but I sense that might be slightly distasteful.

Gracie: Incredibly so. How’d you like it if some jackass decided to pound in your face and then shoved your head in the sink?

Zoe: I imagine it would be both a painful and incredibly messy affair.

Thalia: (sick) I know this a murder trial and all, but do you have to be so graphic?

Zoe: Oh no, I wasn’t talking about the blood, even though it could’ve been messy that way. But even if you had your head cracked open, wouldn’t you expect him to struggle when we went under?

Yuya: (suspicious) You sound like you’re quite familiar with these circumstances…

Zoe: I suppose this requires an explanation. There’s this fountain outside the library where I work at, and one day we had a kid playing on the edge. Poor thing broke his leg and tumbled in! Thankfully he made enough ruckus for us to rescue him, but that’s why I know even an injury wouldn’t be enough to stop someone from struggling.

Kira: (thinking) But what if no one was nearby? This school is quite big, and I’m not sure even a loud scream would have carried all the way to the dormitory wing.

Dominik: We might not have heard him, but you’d still expect there to be plenty of water in the kitchen if he struggled.

Yuya: I don’t recall there being much of a mess in the kitchen… what do you think, Ish?

Ishmael: Firstly, don’t call me that. Second of all, I think this one’s pretty easy, especially if the killer used a mop afterwards.

Francesco: Did anyone bother to check whether there’s a mop in the kitchen?

Claire: Even if there isn’t, they could have just used your hair and nobody would have batted an eye.

Francesco: (offended)  _ Mon cher! _

Dominik: All jokes beside, the mop would’ve been locked up in my lab all night. So any mess they made would’ve had to have been cleaned up.

Gracie: Maybe we were all so shocked by the body that we missed it?

Zoe: That wouldn’t be it, either. I spent enough time trying to drain the sink that I’m positive that besides a ring mark, there wasn’t any mess to be found.

Ishmael: (fed up) So it’s obvious he didn’t struggle! Geez, you guys can be so. incredibly. dense.

Kira: (surprised) I did not realize you could raise your voice so much.

Yuya: The quiet ones are always the loudest screamers.

Zoe: (sheepish) Can confirm.

Quincy: I’ve never had to scream, so I guess we’ll have to wait and see on that one.

Helena: Can we focus already? So he didn’t struggle, how does that change anything?

Augusta: (complaining) Because it hella ain’t normal, dipshit! Unless you’ve got some kind of magical explanation, obviously something happened to him before he took a dip with Jesus.

**_I might not have a magical explanation, but there must be a mundane one that can sort this out._ **

**Question- Why didn’t Murray struggle when he drowned?**

**1: He was bound and gagged 2: He was unconscious 3: He was tired of your bullshit**

**Answer >>> He was unconscious**

Helena: I’ve whittled it down!

Helena: What if he was unconscious before he went under?

Augusta: That’s the stupidest idea I’ve ever- actually, that kinda makes sense.

Quincy: Surely a blow like the one he received would be enough to do the trick.

Dominik: And if he’s out cold, he wouldn’t even notice when he was drowned.

Gracie: Guess we’ve solved that mystery then. Nice work, Detective.

Quincy: (aside) I think my nickname’s catching on.

Francesco: (confused) So the killer knocked him unconscious with the meat thingie, then drowned him in the sink, then went through the effort of putting him in the freezer? Am I not the only one who finds this whole scenario incredibly convoluted?

Zoe: Actually, that seems relatively mundane by murder mystery standards.

Barkley: But this is real life we’re talking about. Normal high school students wouldn’t just come up with complex murder plans that leave behind a bunch of evidence but somehow no mess, especially when they don’t have any damn cleaning supplies because they’re all locked in the closet!

Thalia: (shocked) You swear?!

Barkley: (apologizing) Sorry, just got caught up in the moment. But I still not entirely sure we have the whole picture right now. For one thing, why is there no mess? Surely they wouldn’t clean up the crime scene and then leave blood on the murder weapon.

Gracie: Especially when they have a whole sink of water right there in front of them. If you want my opinion, this killer’s actually done a pretty sloppy job.

Zoe: So where’s the rest of the blood? Some of it might've gone in the sink, but I don’t believe for a second a dent like that didn’t cause any blood spatter.

Kira: But surely we would have found that blood spatter by now, wouldn’t we?

Augusta: The foreign chick’s right. If there’s more blood, we’d already know about it!

**_I have a sneaking suspicion that we know where that blood is… but I don’t feel too good about it…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Bloodstained Dress, Dominik’s Key Ring, Ghost Hunting Equipment**

Augusta: (cocky) If you’re saying there’s more blood, you’re gonna have to prove it!

Kira: (unsure) But we did not find any blood…

Gracie: (suggesting) Maybe the killer got some _ on their clothes? _

Yuya: (thinking) Or perhaps we missed something  _ in the spot where they were hit… _

Thalia: (cheerful) I know! The killer  _ hid the bloodstain  _ so we couldn’t find it!

Quincy: (concerned) These are all good suggestions, but until we have something concrete, it’s all just conjecture…

Augusta: (piercing) So what say you, Detective? Where’s the blood?!

**_I really don’t want to have to do this…_ **

_ on their clothes  _ **> >> Bloodstained Dress**

Helena: I think you’re onto something!

**Break!**

Helena: (hesitant) Guys, I think I know where the rest of the blood is…

Augusta: (angry) Then come on, let’s hear it!

Helena: (hesitant) I’m not sure if I can do this…

Quincy: (reassuring) But you have to. All our lives depend on this, remember.

Claire: (nervous) Guys, we don’t need to pressure her. I’m sure she’ll tell us on her own terms.

Francesco: (irritated) Well, if she is unable, I suppose I’ll have to answer in her place. During the investigation, we found a bloodstained dress in Claire’s lab!

Thalia: (shocked) A bloodstained dress?

Jasmine: (perturbed) Are you sure about that? It might have been a costume.

Francesco: (confident) Oh, I assure you it was real blood. It reeked of the inescapable smell of death.

Kira: (frightened) Oh dear, that means that the killer…

Gracie: Had to be one of the girls. Why would a guy wear a dress?

Quincy: (offended) I will have you know, I happen to look quite fetching in chiffon.

Dominik: Any other weird shit anyone would like to share with the class?

Quincy: You guys haven’t ever tried on a dress out of curiosity? It’s a whole world we’re missing out on.

Patrick: (embarrassed) I may have worn a few for skits before…

Helena: Back to the topic on hand, he’s right. We did find a dress with all the ones we wore last night that was covered in blood.

Zoe: And they were all unique, thanks to Claire’s excellent vision for us.

Yuya: (confident) That makes this real easy for us, right? All that Helena has to do is tell us who the dress belonged to, and we’ve caught ourselves a killer.

Claire: (reassuring) Don’t worry about what you tell us. I had a feeling it would come to this…

**_You knew? But I thought I could trust you…_ **

**_You know what? I still do. There’s no way she’d be this calm about it if she didn’t think there was something more._ **

Yuya: (piercing) So who did it? Who’s the bitch who killed Murray?

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Can I really go through with this?_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_No, I have to go through with this. I have to show everyone who that dress belonged to._ **

**Select Someone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this format seem slightly familiar to you? It's a slightly adapted version of FranzSan's from Galactic Melancholy. If you like this, please go give his story a look, it's an awesome read and part of my inspiration for writing this. Hope you like the story so far!
> 
> Link to Galactic Melancholy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240815/chapters/30287301


	14. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 3: Class Trial Act 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial to determine Murray's continues, with multiple surprises still in store.

**Selected Claire**

Helena: If I’m remembering all the dresses we wore last night correctly…

…

…

… Then there’s no doubt who that dressed belonged to.

Yuya: (irritated) Can you quit stalling and spit it out already?

Helena: (anguished) Claire, that dress belonged to you, didn’t it?

Claire: …

…

…

Dear, I think you must be terribly confused. You couldn’t possibly think I’m the killer, could you?

Ishmael: I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what she’s suggesting.

Jasmine: (shocked) How could you Claire?! I thought you two were friends!

Augusta: Apparently not good enough of friends to not get stabbed in the back.

Claire: (nervous) Guys, I’m sure this is all some big misunderstanding…

Quincy: (downcast) The finger’s been pointed at you, I’m afraid.

Claire: (panicking) Helena, please tell you didn’t mean it. I’m your friend, remember?

Helena: (anguished) Claire, I’m sorry…

Dominik: So I guess that wraps things up. If that dress truly did belong to Claire, then she’s the only person who could have possibly-

Claire: You’re out of the picture!

(Split Screen)

Claire: (haughty) Helena, dear, I don’t know what you think you saw down there, but there’s no way that bloody dress could have been mine.

Helena: (hesitant) But I’m sure that dress was the one you wore last night…

Claire: (brash) It’s simply impossible!

**Rebuttal Showdown Start!**

**Truth Blades: Garbage Bag, Projector Log, Apron**

Claire: (questioning) How can you be sure that was my dress?

Claire: If it was, then there’s a lot of things that don’t quite add up.

Claire: But this is clearly a big misunderstanding.

Claire: (smiling) I’m certain that this was all a huge misunderstanding.

Claire: (piercing) Isn’t that right, Helena?

**Advance!**

Helena: I know what I saw down there.

Claire: (furious) You do, huh?

Claire: Then how do you explain how you only found it this morning?

Claire: (mocking) It couldn’t have just  **magically appeared…**

Claire: And there’s  **no way I could’ve hidden it!**

Claire: So give it up already.

Claire: (exploding) That  **dress isn’t mine!**

**_No, there’s definitely a way you could have hidden it…_ **

**No way I could’ve hidden it >>> Apron**

Helena: I’m cutting you off right there!

**Break!**

Helena: No, there’s definitely a way you could have hidden it from us. Francesco, do you remember that apron we found hanging with the dress?

Francesco: As a matter of fact, I do.

Claire: What does an apron have to do with anything?

Helena: A lot, unfortunately. That apron was covering a bloodstain on the dress which would’ve been seen otherwise. And since I don’t recall that apron being a part of your dress…

Zoe: (pained) Claire… please tell me this isn’t true…

Claire: (stuttering) I… I… I… no, it can’t be…

Jasmine: (loud) Well, I don’t know about you guys, but this doesn’t add up at all! Why the hell would she kill the guy she had a crush on?

Thalia: (spitting) She had a what?

Jasmine: (cocky) She might not be willing to show it, but she couldn’t hide from me that she had the hots for that hunk of meat!

Patrick: (amazed) That is a twist I did  _ not  _ see coming.

Francesco: Forgive me for being persistent, but are you sure of this? Perhaps you may have misread the room.

Jasmine: (offended) I take incredible pride in my matchmaking capabilities! In fact I can tell you that there’s at least 3 budding romances in this very room, as well as that Gracie over there has someone back at home waiting for her.

Gracie: (embarrassed) Hey! I never told you that!

Jasmine: (winking) It’s the way you carry yourself, honey. Dead giveaway to anyone with a good eye.

Gracie: (blushing)

Helena: So I guess the cat’s out of the bag. So why would you want to kill him?

Claire: (sobbing) It.. it was an accident… I thought he was alive, but… but…

Augusta: The hell you mean it was an accident? Are you saying you somehow accidentally pushed him into the sink and then threw him in the freezer?

Claire: (exasperated) I DIDN’T MEAN TO KILL HIM, YOU BITCH! He snuck up on me while I was getting the drinks, and I panicked and grabbed that hammer-thingy, and then…

Ishmael: Steel meets skull, and he ends up on the floor.

Claire: (exhausted) Yes, that would be an apt description.

Quincy: But why go through all the trouble of drowning him and then putting him in the freezer? Seems like a lot of effort for an accident.

Claire: (defensive) Look, all I did after I hit him was wipe off some of the blood and check to make sure he was breathing. I don’t know how he got in the freezer… I just wish we could’ve gotten one more chance to talk…

Yuya: (rude) Save the fake tears for the movies, girl. We already pieced together that the person who hit him had to be the person who drowned him. So either you’re lying about what you did, or somebody’s got a lot of explaining to do.

Claire: (bitter) I know what I did. I already admitted it, what would I have to gain from hiding anything from you? I’m a dead girl walking, anyway…

Helena: (sincere) I think she’s telling the truth, guys. She’s got nothing left to hide at this point.

Quincy: If you don’t mind Claire, could you tell us your side of the story, from the beginning? I just want to make sure that we didn’t miss anything.

Claire: (downcast) I’m not sure what it’ll do at this point, but I suppose I can oblige on that.

Claire: I think it was about 9:25 last night that I went upstairs to get the drinks from the kitchen. The school’s kinda dark at night, so I was a bit jumpy, and I had only turned on the one light in the kitchen. While I was getting the drinks out, I heard a rustling from the far side of the kitchen. I grabbed the meat- thingy just in case, then went over to investigate. Unfortunately for both of us, he happened to walk backwards into me and we both jumped, and then the hammer went right into his face and knocked him out. When I checked, he was still breathing, so I wiped up some of the blood, grabbed an apron to hide the stains, and went back downstairs with the drinks. He must’ve died sometime after I left.

Quincy: Thank you for that. Does anybody have any thoughts on this story?

Augusta: (timid) I.. I’m sorry about what I said. I know you didn’t mean to kill him.

Claire: It’s.. it’s alright. I just need some time to breathe.

Patrick: Well, I still have a lot of questions about this case. How do we know she’s telling us the whole story?

Yuya: (thinking) She could be trying to cast doubt on herself as the killer…

Zoe: (pleading) Guys, can we please not do this? Can’t you see she’s hurting enough already?

**_Someone needs to put a stop to this. I’ve got to have proof somewhere that Claire’s telling the truth!_ **

**Non-stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Clock in Dominik’s Lab, Nighttime Curfew, Projector Log**

Yuya: (defensive) Look, all I’m trying to do is make sure we have the full picture before we execute someone.

Thalia: (annoyed) Dude, she already admitted that  **she hit him.**

Patrick: But she won’t admit that she  **drowned him in the sink!**

Dominik: That’s because she didn’t. She has  **nothing to gain** from hiding anything else from us.

Yuya: (accusatory) But she could be lying to save her skin!

Barkley: (quiet) It’s true, she had  **plenty of time after 9:25** to do all of this…

Claire: (moody) …

**_I’ve got something here that should do the trick…_ **

**plenty of time after 9:25 >>> Projector Log**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: Claire, you said you left for the kitchen at 9:25 last night, right?

Claire: (confused) Maybe a minute or two earlier or later, but somewhere around there.

Helena: That’s gonna be great news for you, since I’ve got proof that you weren’t gone from the party for more than ten minutes. 

Claire: You do? Glad to see I’m not the only living person capable of backing me up here.

Helena: (sly) Well… it’s not quite a person. The projector log says that we started the movie last night at 9:35 P.M., or about ten minutes after you left.

Barkley: Remind me again, how does this prove her honesty?

Kira: (realizing) Because she’s the one who started the movie! Helena, you’re a genius!

Gracie: It’s a marvel what modern technology can do for you.

Jasmine: Whew, I knew we could trust ya, Claire! There’s no way you would try to lie your way out of this.

Ishmael: Totally ignoring the fact that she started off trying to deny that the bloody dress was hers.

Dominik: True, she hasn’t proven herself to be fully trustworthy yet. But those logs do help her story hold up under scrutiny.

Patrick: That settles it then. Claire only put a dent in her boyfriend’s skull, but she didn’t drown and freeze him.

Zoe: That’s certainly a colorful way to put it.

Yuya: (commanding) Hold up a minute! Just because we know when she got back to the lab, doesn’t mean we know exactly when she left. Who’s to say she isn’t lying about that part?

Claire: I’ve said this before, but what good reason do I have to hide anything from you guys?

Yuya: All I’m saying is that these suckers might be convinced by just a crappy little projector log, but it’s gonna take a lot more to convince me that you didn’t just slam his head into the sink in a fit of jealous rage.

Claire: (defensive) I would never!

Yuya: (piercing) Then prove it. Prove to me that you wouldn’t have had time to do all this to him!

**_This is getting intense… I should probably defuse the situation before things get any worse._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Dominik’s Account, Murray’s Planner, Quincy’s Account**

Claire: (defensive) I’m telling you, I have  **no reason to lie** anymore…

Yuya: (yelling) Then prove it to me!

Yuya: Do you have  _ someone who can provide an alibi? _

Yuya: Or perhaps  _ proof that you left when you say you did… _

Yuya: We’re a bunch of high-schoolers, surely  _ someone took notes  _ when you left.

Yuya: Or are you just going to stand there and cry?

Jasmine: (pleading) Helena, please do something! Make this stop!

**_Yuya, please stop… you’re only making things worse…_ **

_ someone took notes  _ **> >> Murray’s Planner**

Helena: I think you’re onto something!

**Break!**

Helena: Even if Claire was lying about when she got there, there’s no way she could’ve done more than she says she did!

Ishmael: Proof, Helena. You should know by now how his largeness operates.

Yuya: You’re starting to catch on, Ish.

Helena: You want proof? Murray’s journal should cover it. In the back here, he writes down his detailed plan for exploring the school last night!

Jasmine: So what does it say? Did he have some kind of secret rendezvous with his lover?

Helena: Not exactly, or at least not a planned one. But it does say that he planned on checking out the kitchen at 9:30 last night.

Thalia: That’s only five minutes before we know she was back at her lab… there’s no way she could’ve drowned and frozen him in that short amount of time!

Claire: See? I told you guys I had nothing to hide.

Quincy: The odd thing about this is… I think this means we can actually prove you innocent, Claire.

Augusta: Excuse me? I know her story checks out but are we seriously just letting off the chick who pounded Murray’s head in.

Claire: (irritated) I thought we had already established that part was an accident.

Quincy: No, hear me out. We already determined that Murray died because someone drowned him, right? But we also know that Claire couldn’t have drowned him.

Kira: (thinking) So if Claire wasn’t the one who drowned him, then she also couldn’t have been the one who killed him!

Yuya: This one’s got me stumped. So if she knocked him out cold, but didn’t kill him, then who the hell actually did it?

Ishmael: It clearly had to be relatively soon afterwards.

Zoe: True, otherwise he would’ve been conscious when he went under.

Jasmine: (excited) This means we can rule all the girls out! We were all together for the entirety of the movie.

Quincy: Speaking of which, how did that go? I never got the chance to ask you that in this morning’s hubbub.

Helena: Besides the recently brought to light events, I’d say it went well. And your D&D session?

Quincy: Went a little bit longer than I had hoped, but I’d say we’ve made excellent progress in my homebrew campaign.

Barkley: (amazed) That was homebrew?! Are you sure you’re not the Ultimate DM or something like that?

Quincy: Nope, just applying my talents to other areas.

Dominik: On that note, wouldn’t this session be an alibi for everyone who was there? I thought we went until 10:30 or so.

Augusta: If you all stayed together, that’s pretty airtight. Who all was there for this?

Barkley: That would be me, Quincy, Francesco, Patrick, and Dominik. Which narrows our list of suspects down to… (worried) oh dear.

Thalia: What’s wrong? That’s the same face you made when you realized just how expensive my ocean cleaner would be.

Barkley: We quite literally have no suspects left. There is no one in this room who could have killed our friend.

Quincy: (unsure) But that’s absurd, there’s no possible way that-

Zoe: Hit the books!

(Split Screen)

Zoe: (inquisitive) You said that your D&D session only went until 10:30?

Dominik: Yeah?

Zoe: (determined) That’s only an hour after he was knocked unconscious! He still could have been out cold by the time you guys were done.

Augusta: I dunno, that sounds pretty farfetched to me…

Zoe: Really, huh? Then I guess I’ll have to channel my inner detective and prove it to you guys!

**_I thought I was supposed to be the detective here…_ **

**Rebuttal Showdown Start!**

**Truth Blades: Nighttime Curfew, Smashed Lock, Ghost Hunting Gear**

Zoe: (inquisitive) Is it really so hard to believe he was unconscious for over an hour?

Zoe: That’s all it would have taken for him to be unconscious when he was found.

Zoe: Sure, there’s no way that they could have known about his run-in with Claire…

Zoe: (realizing) But perhaps it was a crime of opportunity!

Zoe: And that’s why one of the boys at D&D has to be the culprit.

**Advance!**

Helena: Can you really be certain of that though?

Zoe: (proud) I’ve never been more certain in my life!

Zoe: An hour is the perfect amount of time to…

Zoe:  **Sneak into the kitchen…**

Zoe: Find his  **unconscious body...**

Zoe: And  **stuff him into the freezer!**

Zoe: (cocky) So what do you say, Detective?

Zoe: (cocky) Have you met your match?

**_Not yet, there’s one fatal flaw in your argument…_ **

**Sneak into the kitchen >>> Nighttime Curfew**

Helena: I’m cutting you off right there!

**Break!**

Helena: (realizing) There’s no way they could have snuck into the kitchen after 10:30!

Zoe: What do you mean? That’s the only possible time that anyone could have gone in there.

Helena: But no one would have been able to enter the kitchen after 10. That would break the curfew rules.

Barkley: (thinking) Would it even be possible to break the curfew rules? I have my doubts that we could get in there at night even if we tried.

Monokuma: You could try, but then you’d end up triggering our state of the art security system!

Gracie: (perturbed) Seriously? You choose now of all possible times to actually speak up?

Monokuma: I prefer to let you guys do all the talking. Wouldn’t be fair to the blackened if I gave away too much of their plans, now would it?

Yuya: Not that it matters much to me to begin with, but fairness is the last thing on my mind right now.

Monokuma: I’m sure you wouldn’t be saying that if you were the blackened.

Yuya: Do you seriously think I’d take that risk? I ain’t risking my neck for a shitty payoff like graduating.

Barkley: You have a neck under there?

Yuya: Hush it, you. Only Ish gets to make fun of me for my size.

Monokuma: Alright, I think I’ve interrupted enough. I think Helena was speaking?

Helena: (quiet) I never thought I’d say this, but thank you, Monokuma. (normal) So because of the curfew, we don’t have to worry about anybody’s alibis after 10.

Patrick: Couldn’t it have happened in the morning?

Dominik: Two problems with your suggestion, son. He would’ve up and walked away by then, and even if he didn’t, have you ever seen how it takes a steak to freeze? There’s no way he got that cold in less than an hour.

Francesco: So it couldn’t have happened any later than 10, but no earlier than 9:30, and yet all of us have airtight alibis for that entire time frame. Are we certain that the red-haired  _ mademoiselle  _ wasn’t lying about what happened?

Augusta: (disgusted) Dude, you might be hot as hell, but you really need to get that head on tight. We already established why it couldn’t have been her.

Jasmine: But if it’s not her, and it’s not any of us, who could it be?

Claire: The only other person in this school as far as we know is that bear.

Gracie: I wouldn’t be surprised if he killed him for the hell of it.

Monokuma: (offended) I may enjoy causing you kids tons of despair, but I wouldn’t harm any of you directly unless you broke the rules. That’s the Monokuma Guarantee!

Quincy: But wouldn’t being in the kitchen after 10 be breaking the rules though? Or do you make an exception for unconscious students.

Monokuma: (proud) Nope! No exceptions whatsoever. If you’re in the kitchen after 10, you’re gonna get the special treatment!

Helena: (sly) So what you’re saying is… you could have killed him?

Monokuma: (beat) Why do I feel like I’m always getting tricked into giving away vital information at the least opportune times? No, I can assure you I didn’t kill that freaky ghost kid. That was on one of you guys. Now get back to solving this case or you’re voting early!

Barkley: Did he say something about vital information?

Zoe: I think what he was getting at is that someone had to have killed Murray before 10, otherwise he would have killed him.

Quincy: So either someone’s lying, or somebody missed something important along the line.

Thalia: We can’t be lying about our alibis. Everybody was with at least one other person the entire time!

Quincy: Well, Detective? What are your thoughts on all of this? I’m stumped.

**_As much as I hate to admit it, that bear has yet to lie to us, which means one of us did it. That means that one of the groups has to have a flaw in their alibi._ **

**Logic Dive**

**Which group has a flaw in their alibi?**

**A- The Girls B- The Boys**

**B- the boys**

**Why is their alibi off?**

**A- The Clock Was Ahead B- The Clock Was Behind**

**A- The Clock Was Ahead**

**When did the D &D session end?**

**A- 9:30 B- 10:30**

**A- 9:30**

Helena: I’ve carved out my answer!

**Dive Complete!**

Helena: I think I know what our problem is. Dominik, how do you know what time the game ended last night?

Dominik: That’s easy. I checked the clock as we were leaving the room!

Kira: But Helena, isn’t that clock an hour fast? So that would be a terrible way of keeping time.

Quincy: (nervous) Shit. There goes my airtight alibi.

Thalia: So if the clock’s an hour fast, that just means that they got out of their game at 9:30!

Augusta: Which is right when Claire was conking our little friend in the freezer.

Claire: Does this mean we’re finally done suspecting me? Good, I can get back to overthinking the fact that I still inadvertently got him killed.

Ishmael: No, but it does appear that we’ve got our final cast of suspects.

Yuya: Quincy, Barkley, Francesco, Dominik and… do we have to include Boy Scout over there? He’d probably talk to the fly before hurting it.

Patrick: Insect is a completely different breed of linguistics than Mammal, but it hasn’t stopped me from trying.

Helena: I’d suggest we find at least a little more evidence before clearing his name. Not that I don’t believe he’s innocent, but let’s not narrow things down too quickly.

Barkley: I don’t mind being suspected, because as long as I know my innocence, I know I can prove it somehow.

Patrick: So all we have to do is provide some evidence that we’re not guilty, and then we’ll know who did it? Sounds easy enough.

Quincy: More specifically, we need some way to confirm our alibis. Detective, may I suggest a topic of conversation?

Helena: Do I look like I’ve had much control over where this conversation’s gone? Knock yourself out, whatever you think will get us closer to finding the culprit.

Quincy: As you wish.

**_Now is not the time for Princess Bride references._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Quincy’s Account, Dominik’s Account, Door to Dominik’s Lab**

Quincy: I think the most logical place to start is when we left Dominik’s lab.

Francesco: Then it’s only logical that I go first, since I was the first to leave.

Francesco: I was tired, so  **I went upstairs** to my room to retire for the night.

Dominik: Then the rest of us kinda left as a group…

Patrick: ...though  **Dominik stopped on the stairs** on our way to the dorms.

Barkley: After that, it’s pretty simple. We were tired, so we  **went back to our rooms.**

Zoe: (curious) So is there  _ anyone who can confirm your alibis? _

Quincy: Looks like we only have each other, I’m afraid..

Quincy: But surely our detective can figure things out!

**_It’s not good for him, but I think there’s someone who can confirm the others’ stories…_ **

_ anyone who can confirm your alibis  _ **> >> Dominik’s Account**

Helena: I think you’re onto something!

**Break!**

Helena: Dominik, I’m not 100% sure, but I think your alibi means that you’re the only possible person who could’ve done it.

Dominik: (confused) Me? All I did last night after the game was sit on the stairs and relax for a little bit.

Thalia: But those stairs are the only way to get to our rooms! If you were sitting there, then nobody else could have gotten out without you seeing them.

Ishmael: So either you’re lying about your alibi because you did it, or you’re lying to protect someone, which is suicidal.

Dominik: Trust me, if I had evidence to get our guy right now, I wouldn’t hesitate to give it up. But I sure as hell ain’t no killer.

Zoe: I’m with him on this one. I have an inkling that we’re being a tad too hasty here.

Yuya: Sorry, but I don’t see any way any of you other idiots could have done it!

Ishmael: Unless somebody presents some evidence otherwise, I don’t think we have a choice.

Jasmine: I’m sorry… but I don’t see any other way it’s possible.

Thalia: It’s like you said Helena. He’s the only possible culprit.

**_Is he now? Something feels off about this entire situation._ **

Helena: You know what? I take that back. I don’t believe we have enough evidence to convict him quite yet.

Francesco: Well, it’s preposterous that the rest of us did it. Why would he be trying to protect us if he wanted to live?

Claire: We’ve already weeded out one false killer. I’m going to stick with the detective who declared my innocence.

Quincy: I’ll stick with Helena, although this is quickly becoming a stalemate…

Monokuma: Did somebody say stalemate? I have just the thing in store for you guys!

Augusta: (exhausted) Please tell me this isn’t something to make our lives harder…

**Monokuma stuck a key into a panel in front of him and gave it a solid crank.**

Monokuma: I’ve been fine tuning this puppy for a couple of years now, and I think you guys are gonna enjoy it. Whenever we get a situation where the students can figure something out for themselves, we’ll have them argue it out in the Scrum Debate!

Quincy: This sounds oddly fascinating, yet utterly terrifying.

Monokuma: With just a turn of the key, you’ll be pitted against each other in a side vs side battle, and the winner gets to be right!

Claire: I see this reality series is starting to lean into the game show angle…

Monokuma: Gotta keep the audience entertained somehow! There’s only so many times you can go through the same old trial without getting bored.

Kira: But is this not the first trial?

Yuya: Clearly not, based on what he’s implying. But let’s get on with this ‘Scrum Debate’ thing so we can move on with our lives.

Monokuma: My pleasure! Hold onto your podiums, because you’re in for the ride of your lives!

**As if on cue, the podiums started rising into the air, throwing everyone slightly off balance as they arranged themselves into two neat rows on opposite sides of the room. Opposite Helena, Yuya, Ishmael, Jasmine, Gracie, Thalia, Francesco, Barkley and Augusta were lined up. Everyone else was on Helena’s side, including the now tipped over portrait of Murray.**

Quincy: Now this is fascinating. Looks like our side is at a bit of a numbers disadvantage though…

Dominik: That just means we’ll have to fight even harder to prove that we’re right.

**_I hope my gut’s right on this one, otherwise we’re all in big trouble…_ **

**Debate Scrum- Is Dominik the only suspect?**

**It could only be him!**

**Yuya: ???**

**Jasmine: ???**

**Thalia: ???**

**Gracie: ???**

**Francesco: ???**

**Ishmael: ???**

**Augusta: ???**

**It could be someone else!**

**Helena: Suspect**

**Quincy: Key**

**Dominik: Clean**

**Claire: Alibis**

**Patrick: Confirm**

**Zoe: Killer**

**Kira: Stairs**

**Start!**

Augusta: He has to be the killer!

Zoe: It would be rash to call him a  **killer** without more evidence…

Thalia: Nobody could’ve used the stairs while he was there!

Kira: But did the killer ever use the  **stairs?**

Francesco: Plus, the rest of us have confirmed alibis.

Claire: We only determined the  **alibis** for the girls.

Ishmael: Don’t forget that the kitchen was squeaky clean…

Dominik: Just because it was  **clean** , doesn’t mean I’m the only suspect.

Jasmine: Plus, he has that key that we don’t know what unlocks…

Quincy: I don’t think a  **key** has anything to do with this case.

Gracie: Let’s not forget that no one can confirm that he was ever there.

Patrick: I can  **confirm** that he was on the stairs last night!

Yuya: Give it up. He’s the only possible suspect!

Helena: No, there could be another  **suspect!**

**Break!**

Quincy: I there’s enough holes in our collective testimonies to at least add one or two more suspects.

Yuya: Really? Despite the fact that everyone was either at the soiree or in bed, you still think there’s room for somebody else to be a suspect in all of this?

Ishmael: We weren’t all in bed, you were poking at me like a frog in a science lab.

Thalia: (disgusted) And that’s why I decided to go with chemistry.

Barkley: Yeah, not exactly my favorite project in middle school.

Kira: I would like to agree with you Quincy, but whom else are we talking about?

Quincy: Dominik, you saw Patrick, Barkley and I go upstairs to our rooms, right?

Dominik: Sure did. Never saw any of you come back, either.

Quincy: Now tell me. Did you ever see Francesco over there make his way back to his room?

Francesco: (annoyed) Of course he wouldn’t have! I left to go to my room before him!

Helena: Then how do we know you went back to your room after the game?

Francesco: (offended) Well, first of all, wouldn’t he have seen me going upstairs if I didn’t do what I said?

Yuya: You could’ve just stayed down here and nobody would’ve known the difference.

Francesco: Plus, why would I ever decide to kill a kid like him? He was weird, but I had nothing against him!

Ishmael: The graduation motive is enough for us to suspect, anyone, I’m afraid. Now either find someone else who can prove your alibi or else find some definitive evidence that Dominik over there did it.

Francesco: (panicking) But how am I supposed to do that? I didn’t come across anyone on my way back to my room.

Zoe: Frankie, you’re not making yourself look any less suspicious…

Francesco: (snapping) DO NOT CALL ME FRANKIE!

Quincy: I don’t think we’re going to get anything useful out of him in this state. I won’t deny it’s suspicious, but we’re going to have to find another way to pin this on him.

Gracie: (thinking) Wait a minute, something doesn’t make sense here…

Yuya: You mean besides the fact that these two have shitty alibis?

Gracie: Yes, besides that. We’ve spent a whole lot of time talking about when we need alibis, but this doesn’t quite add up with something...

Zoe: Well, it certainly won’t do to have incomplete evidence. Let’s hear what you’ve got.

Gracie: (annoyed) Ah, shit. It was just on the tip of my tongue…

**_Maybe I can do something to help jog her memory…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Unclaimed Handbook, Dominik’s Key Ring, Last Known Whereabouts**

Yuya: As much as I’d love to hear all the evidence, it doesn’t do us much good if you forget it.

Gracie: (frustrated) I had it! I just need a second to remember…

Jasmine: I’m not even sure what to question at this point, we already know that he must have been **killed before 10…**

Barkley: And that the killer **drowned him in the sink…**

Thalia: And that it must be  **Dominik or Frankie!**

Francesco: (mumbling) Can we please stop calling me that…

Kira: So all we have to do is figure out which of these two did it, and  _ we have caught the killer! _

Gracie: (frustrated) Why can’t I remember what I was about to say!

**_Don’t worry Gracie, help is on the way._ **

**killed before 10 >>> Last Known Whereabouts**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: Gracie, I think I know what you were about to say?

Gracie: (surprised) You do? Then please, be my guest.

Helena: You know how I said that Murray had to be killed before 10?

Barkley: Yeah, because of the curfew, right?

Helena: That’s exactly what I thought. But Gracie saw something contradicts that!

Gracie: Wait a minute… that’s right! I know for sure Murray had to be killed.

Yuya: (skeptical) And do you have some kind of evidence of this?

Quincy: (annoyed) That’s what Helena just said, give the girl some time to actually speak dude…

Gracie: The reason I know that Murray had to be killed after 10…

…

...

Is because that’s the last time I saw him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a little slow to release, since about a week and a half ago I came down with COVID-19. (Thankfully I had a really solid 4 straight days of writing before it happened so I had a few chapters banked up, but this is the last of what I wrote during that time period.) We'll see how things go, and I seriously hope you've been enjoying the story so far!


	15. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 4: Class Trial Climax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to bring Murray's killer to justice. Can Helena and her friends figure out whodunnit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murray Christmas, everyone. (Sorry, couldn't resist the pun.)

Jasmine: (confused) So let me get this straight. You’re saying that you saw him alive sometime after he had to be dead?

Thalia: Well, clearly he wasn’t if he was alive and kickin.

Patrick: (frustrated) But this doesn’t make any sense! It’s already baffling enough that he survived a hammer to the skull, now we have to figure out how the frick he ended up in the kitchen after curfew.

Barkley: Maybe someone wheeled the freezer in right after the curfew ended?

Yuya: Might be a possibility… if the freezer had wheels.

Kira: What if someone left the freezer open and… how do you say… yeeted him in from the dining hall?

Helena: Dining hall’s off limits too. Plus, I think Yuya’s the only one here who could have ‘yeeted’ Murray at all.

Gracie: Look, all I know is that about a half-hour into the movie, I saw him slinking past the door. Hard to mistake all that equipment for anyone else.

Francesco: (concerned) This does put us in a bit of a pickle… without the curfew, I think that opens up the possibility of it being anyone.

Ishmael: Not everyone, me and Fatso are still in the clear.

Francesco: Alright, everyone but you and… Yuya.

Yuya: (glaring) Friendly reminder, I will not hesitate to pummel you into the ground.

**_Something feels off about this… I don’t think Gracie would lie about being the last to see the victim though._ **

Quincy: Helena, you’re making that face you make when something seems off…

Helena: (surprised) I have one of those?

Quincy: Yes, yes you do. You kinda furrow your brow a little bit and stare at the ground in front of you. So what’s on your mind?

Helena: (thinking) I’m pretty sure Gracie isn’t lying, but I’m also sure that Murray couldn’t have been killed after 10.

Quincy: Then ask for more information! We clearly aren’t getting anywhere accepting this at face value.

Helena: Gracie, do you think you could elaborate more on what you saw?

Gracie: Ain’t much to elaborate on, but I can try my best, I guess.

**_Please be enough, otherwise we’re starting back at square one…_ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Dominik’s Key Ring, Ghost Hunting Gear, Apron**

Quincy: Alright Gracie, tell us exactly what you saw last night.

Gracie: As I just said, I saw him  **walk past the door** about 30 minutes into the movie.

Quincy: (interrogating) And you’re absolutely certain it was him?

Gracie:  **Nobody else** would be wearing that get-up!

Zoe: This is all so confusing to me…

Thalia: Maybe you saw  _ something else  _ in the hallway.

Gracie: (annoyed) No, I’m certain that it had to be **Murray’s equipment.**

Dominik: (accepting) If we have to start this whole trial over, so be it…

Quincy: No, I’m certain there has to be some kind of explanation for this.

**_I’m with you Quincy, I just need a little more time to figure this out…_ **

**Nobody else >>> Ghost Hunting Gear**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: Is the equipment the only way you could tell that it was Murray?

Gracie: Yeah, it was dark so all I could see was the lights on all his doodads. But he’s the only one who could’ve been wearing that, right?

Claire: Now that I think about it, he was wearing all his equipment when I knocked him unconscious.

Thalia: (pausing) Wait a minute, wait a minute! I thought he had left all that in his lab?

Claire: I think I’d remember if he wasn’t wearing all that.

Barkley: (thinking) What if both statements are true? We found the equipment in his lab this morning, and if he was wearing it when he was knocked out…

Yuya: Then someone had to take it back to his lab at some point. (beat) Wait, wouldn’t that just be confirming her story?

Gracie: It would make sense that he’d go back to his lab after a hit like that.

Quincy: But is he the only one who could’ve done that? I find it incredibly unlikely that someone would drag him all the way from his lab to the kitchen after killing him, especially considering they’d have to drag him both past Claire’s lab and up an entire flight of stairs.

Barkley: Well they clearly had to end up downstairs somehow. Any suggestions?

Kira: (suggesting) Maybe he took off the equipment, then went back to the kitchen?

Ishmael: Impossible. He’d be breaking curfew by that point, and we wouldn’t be having this trial.

Zoe: Helena, you were the one who brought up this conversation. How do you think his equipment got downstairs?

**_There’s only one way I can think how it could have been done…_ **

**Question- Who brought the equipment to the lab?**

**1: Murray 2: The Killer 3: Monokuma**

**Answer >>> The Killer**

Helena: I’ve whittled it down!

Helena: What if the killer was wearing the equipment?

Yuya: (disbelieving) Are you kidding me? That makes absolutely… perfect… sense.

Barkley: They’re the only person we can confirm saw Murray after his incident, so they’d have the opportunity.

Jasmine: And that also explains how Gracie saw Murray after he was supposedly dead.

Ishmael: So now we not only know that Murray wasn’t alive at that time, but also that he had to be killed sometime before then.

Thalia: Great! So now all we have to do is figure out who that person is, and we have the killer, right?

Patrick: Not so fast. I’d like to believe that what Helena said is the truth, but even if the killer was the one wearing the equipment, we still have no idea why they went to the lab in the first place.

Kira: Perhaps they were doing their victim a favor and returning their equipment to where it came from?

Augusta: (flummoxed) You seriously expect me to believe that if one of us was rude enough to shove the poor kid’s head in the sink, they’d suddenly become nice enough to return his stuff to his lab? Fat chance on that ever happening.

Yuya: Well, they clearly went down there with some intention of doing something. Did any of the people who were checking the place out find anything that might’ve been helpful?

Barkley: I’m afraid not. The whole place was a mess, and by the time Thalia came back with the broom and dustpan to clean up all the glass, there wasn’t any time left to investigate anything.

Thalia: (annoyed) I might’ve had time if you idiots didn’t wait for Helena to come by and allow me to go get them.

Quincy: What matters now is what we were able to find. Surely there’s got to be something that you guys can remember that will help us out.

**_I’d better pay attention to this… who knows what clues might come out of a situation like this._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Murray’s Planner, Destroyed Equipment, Bloodstained Dress**

Barkley: There isn’t much to say about what we found.

Thalia: It was  _ hard to walk around  _ in there without stepping on the broken glass.

Jasmine: Not to mention, since everything was destroyed, we _ couldn’t get anything to work. _

Augusta: (annoyed) Geez, that’s helpful. For all we know, they just decided to  _ vent their frustration  _ on his lab.

Yuya: (dumbfounded) That’s almost as stupid as the killer  _ returning the equipment to the lab. _

Augusta: (peeved) If you’re so smart, why don’t you tell us why the killer went to Murray’s lab?

Yuya: (frustrated) I can’t because it doesn;t make any frickin sense!

**_Maybe on the surface level, but the killer had to have some sort of reason. Why go through the trouble of making such a mess?_ **

_ couldn’t get anything to work  _ **> >> Destroyed Equipment**

Helena: I think you’re onto something!

**Break!**

Helena: Did you just say that none of the equipment in Murray’s lab was working?

Barkley: (confused) Yeah, everything was smashed to hell and back. I don’t think anyone could have gotten those machines to work after the number the killer did on them.

Quincy: Yuya, you were with Murray during the initial exploration. What kind of equipment did he keep in his lab?

Yuya: (bluntly) I couldn’t understand most of it, but there was this one nifty device that allowed him to communicate with ghosts and whatnot.

Kira: It really is too bad that got broken in the mess, then we could have just talked to Murray and asked who his killer was!

Dominik: Which explains why the killer would feel inclined to break all his shit. Can’t have the murder victim giving away who the killer is, can we?

Helena: Exactly. I can’t say for sure, but it seems probable that the killer realized that Murray must’ve had something in here that could give away their crime, and decided the best way to make sure that didn’t happen was to wreck everything.

Thalia: Great, so now we know why the killer went downstairs. Now can we get back to figuring out who said killer is?

Patrick: I’m with her, though thankfully it shouldn’t be too hard at this point, I mean how many people don’t have an alibi for that thirty minute window?

Zoe: Exactly two, if my memory of our previous conversation holds.

Dominik: She’s right. You had determined it either had to be me or Slick over there.

Francesco: I have a name, you know. And it isn’t Frankie, or Slick!

Quincy: Okay, so we know it has to be Dominik or Francesco. The problem with that is, neither of them have anyone who can confirm their alibi, so all we have is their word and a bunch of random evidence that we can’t pin on either of them.

Barkley: We could choose randomly. A 50% chance of living is far better than the 6.25% chance we started out this trial with.

Jasmine: No offense Barkley, but that’s also a 50% chance of dying, and I’d prefer that to be a big fat zero if at all possible.

Dominik: Look, I know I don’t got much to back myself up here, but I can assure you I didn’t lay a finger on that boy.

Francesco: (accusatory) Well, since it wasn’t me, it has to be you, doesn’t it? As you said, it had to be one of us.

Dominik: (pissed) And I’m saying you’re a big fat liar. I know where I was that entire time, and you gotta be lying about being in your room.

Francesco: (accusatory) We’re supposed to believe the words of a killer? For all we know, you’re lying your ass off to throw us all under the bus!

Dominik: (furious) I didn’t fucking kill him! And if you don’t believe me, I’m sure Smartypants over there has something that can convince you otherwise.

**_Is he referring to me? Because I don’t know if I can help him._ **

Jasmine: (annoyed) Are you two going to do anything besides argue? Don’t make me put you on silence for 5 minutes while the adults sort this out!

Kira: (confused) But are we not all teenagers here?

Zoe: She’s referring to our levels of maturity, not that there’s anyone particularly mature here.

Patrick: (offended) I have been taking this very seriously! I also think that it may be a good suggestion to have Dominik and Francesco sit out for a little bit and let the third parties discuss what happened.

Dominik: Hmph. Fine by me. I’ll let our feisty little detective handle my innocence. Don’t let me down, Helena.

Quincy: Well then, I think we’ve reached an agreement. Francesco, Dominik, you guys sit out of our next discussion. As for the rest of us, I think going through what we know so far may be helpful.

**_Dominik seems confident that I can prove his innocence. But is he really? Guess we’ll have to find out._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Smashed Lock, Door to Dominik’s Lab, Destroyed Equipment**

Claire: I think a good point to start is  **after I hit him.**

Thalia: Alright, so the killer must’ve  **found him** and drowned him, right?

Patrick: Then they must’ve  **shoved him in the freezer,** the poor kid…

Kira: And then they  **went to Murray’s lab!**

Barkley: I think that covers all our bases. That’s  **all the killer did** as far as I can remember.

Yuya: (unsure) This both feels way too simple and way too complicated…

Quincy: So Helena, how do you feel? Does this sound right to you?

**_I think I can see what we’re missing…_ **

**all the killer did >>> Smashed Lock**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: I just want to make sure, you didn’t accidentally smash the lock to the garbage chute when you conked Murray, right Claire?

Yuya: Look, I’ve faced a lot of padlocks in my day, and you have to be pretty intentional to break one of those things.

Claire: In that case, I can assure you it wasn’t me, since the only thing I hit was his head, and even that was an accident.

Zoe: (concerned) We’ve already established your innocence, you don’t need to get nervous every time we bring it up.

Claire: You try getting over seeing that much blood coming from someone’s head.

Helena: (focusing) Getting back to the topic at hand, there’s one thing the killer did that we haven’t talked about yet: the smashed lock.

Augusta: That is a weird thing to forget, isn’t it? A smashed lock should’ve been like, one of the first things we talked about.

Barkley: Maybe if we were talking about a robbery or something, but it’s easy to forget something like that when we’re talking about a murder of all things.

Kira: But now we remembered it! Surely this must be the piece that will lead to us discovering the murderer. So who is it?

Ishmael: Don’t be too hasty. We still don’t know why they smashed the lock in the first place, or even for sure that they did it.

Augusta: Who else would’ve done it? Weird as the kid was, I doubt he had that much interest in the trash.

Thalia: So it has to be Dominik then! A janitor would definitely be interested in a pile of garbage.

Dominik: Excuse me for speaking out of turn, but that is awful logic. I might be a janitor, but I don’t devote my whole damn life to the shit.

Thalia: Then why was the killer tryna get in the garbage? I can’t think of nobody who would willingly shove their nose in there.

**_Not willingly, no. But the killer had to have some reason for breaking in there._ **

**Question- Why did the killer break into the garbage chute?**

**1: To get something out 2: To put something in 3: To vent their anger**

**Answer >>> To put something in**

Helena: This is it!

Helena: The killer must have been trying to get rid of something… like maybe evidence?

Augusta: Well they did a piss poor job of cleaning up after themselves. They left the lock, the meat tenderizer, hell, they barely even tried to hide the body!

Barkley: But they had to be trying to hide something, otherwise they would’ve just left it in the kitchen with everything else.

Zoe: (disappointed) Too bad we never thought to check the garbage chute thoroughly, we might have found something useful if we had only looked...

Ishmael: It’s nothing to be worried about, thankfully we know that the garbage chute leads directly to the incinerator in Dominik’s lab.

Kira: All we found was a smelly pile of garbage, so we decided the best course of action was to burn it.

Yuya: Wait, so you’re telling me that you burned up every last bit of garbage that was in there?

Kira: (confused) Yes, was I not clear enough?

Yuya: The stinkin’ pile of garbage that may or may not have included VITAL EVIDENCE TO THIS CASE?!

Kira: (saddened) Oh… I do see how that may be a problem.

Jasmine: (hysterical) A problem? Normally, I’d have no problem with that, but now this means we’re all gonna die!

Quincy: Please calm down, we’re not completely screwed yet. Ishmael, do you remember what was in those bags.

Ishmael: I don’t think even I could forget that stench. Rotting food, probably left sitting at least overnight.

Patrick: Very understandable why you’d be inclined to burn that. And you’re certain that’s all that was in there?

Ishmael: Came out clean on the other end, so anything else would’ve been flammable like the rest of the garbage.

Thalia: It’s too bad I don’t have a lab here, maybe the killer would’ve left something that’d show up under molecular analysis!

Barkley: Even if we did, is that something you could do in an hour? Seems like that’s something that would take a lot of time.

Thalia: Dang it! And I thought I had something useful I could contribute.

Zoe: (smiling) I’m sure you’ll get your opportunity in the future. But maybe there’s something that pile of garbage can tell us…

**_I really should be used to people looking my direction when they need something figured out. I don’t know why, I’m clearly not the smartest person in the room._ **

Helena: Give me a minute, I’m only human. Maybe someone else can come up with an answer for once?

Quincy: She has been hard at work this entire trial, I think it’s time someone else took a turn.

Yuya: Yeah, like I’d trust any of these other dimwits with this trial.

Zoe: (offended) You do realize that this school was intended for the best of the best in our areas? Perhaps it would do you some good to get off of your high horse for once.

**_That wasn’t helpful… guess I need to figure out why that garbage is important._ **

**Hangman’s Gambit**

________ ___ _______

E__t_n_ t_e F_e_z__

**Emptying the Freezer**

Helena: I’ve whittled it down!

Helena: Stop it you guys, I’ve figured out why the garbage is important. The killer was trying to empty the freezer!

Zoe: By jove, I think you’ve got it! Murray wouldn’t have fit in the freezer while it was full of food. But throw everything out…

Barkley: And you’ve got a plenty large hiding space for a body. And since they probably realized all that food would stink up the kitchen…

Thalia: They dumped it down the garbage chute!

Kira: (concerned) I do have one question…

Yuya: I think it’s the same question that I’ve got. Wouldn’t the killer realize that the garbage would end up somewhere else in the school?

Augusta: Yeah, all they did was stink up the whole downstairs!

Quincy: Perhaps they were counting on the next person to arrive incinerating the evidence?

Thalia: Wouldn’t it be simpler to just burn it themselves?

Jasmine: It is awfully risky just leaving evidence sitting out in the open like that.

**_She’s onto something… and I think we’ve almost got this case narrowed down._ **

**Non-Stop Debate Start!**

**Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1, Garbage Bag, Door to Dominik’s Lab**

Yuya: Well, it’s clear that if the killer was  **waiting for someone to burn the garbage,** their gambit paid off.

Ishmael: (offended) How was I supposed to know a bunch of smelly garbage was the key to this case!

Thalia: I still say it would’ve been easier to  **burn it themselves.**

Barkley: They could’ve just  **waltzed into Dominik’s lab** and started the incinerator…

Barkley: And  **nobody would’ve known the difference.**

Claire: Maybe the killer is just an idiot?

Augusta: They did leave a  **stupid amount of evidence** just lying around.

Zoe: It’s almost like this  _ wasn’t even thought out… _

**_I think I have what I need to blow this case wide open._ **

**waltzed into Dominik’s lab >>> Door to Dominik’s Lab**

Helena: No, that’s not it!

**Break!**

Helena: Does anybody mind if I invite our suspects back into the conversations? I need to ask Dominik something.

Dominik: (bluntly) I was about to invite myself back in. I knew there was something that wasn’t adding up about this whole story.

Quincy: I suppose we can allow it. I have a feeling I know where this is going, anyway…

Helena: (interrogating) Dominik, you’re able to lock the door to your lab, correct?

Dominik: Sure as hell can. I like you lot, but I don’t trust any of you with the chemicals I keep stored in there, especially the blooming young chemist.

Thalia: (annoyed) Just because I know how to make at least 117 different poisons, doesn’t mean I want to use them on anyone… besides maybe a few rich assholes…

Helena: So are you saying that you keep the room locked up at all times when you’re not there?

Dominik: Yep.

Kira: So he has to be the killer! He was the only one who could’ve gotten into his lab to incinerate all that smelly garbage.

Ishmael: (annoyed) First of all, I incinerated the smelly garbage, and second of all, he let us into the lab so we could incinerate the smelly garbage.

Zoe: So rather than this convicting him, this actually helps to clear his name.

Barkley: True, I find it incredibly unlikely that he would have ample opportunity to get rid of incriminating evidence and not take advantage of that.

Jasmine: The scene of the crime was rather messy for a janitor to have done it…

Dominik: So does this mean that we’re finally done suspecting me? I wanna get this thing over with as fast as the rest of you.

Helena: Maybe not entirely, but I think you’re off the hot seat for now.

Yuya: Which leaves us with one suspect left to roast. And I think we all know who that-

Francesco: HOLD YOUR HORSES!

(Split Screen)

Francesco: (furious) I refuse to let this nonsense go on any further!

Helena: What the hell?

Francesco: (hysterical) I am trying my very best to be an upstanding citizen, but you insist on continuing to drag my name through the mud! Well, no longer!

Zoe: (nervous) Francesco, please, this is no way to prove your innocence…

Francesco:  _ Mademoiselle,  _ I am perfectly capable of defending myself against such mudslinging. I shall prove to you my innocence!

**_Listen to us, Francesco, don’t make this any harder for us than it has to be…_ **

**Rebuttal Showdown Start!**

**Truth Blades: Garbage Bag, Destroyed Equipment, Dominik’s Key Ring**

Francesco: (stately) I already told you that I went to bed after our game last night.

Francesco: I was obviously nowhere near the scene of the crime.

Francesco: (questioning) And if you’re so insistent on Dominik being innocent, wouldn’t he have seen me on my way to the kitchen?

Francesco: So if you’re insistent on him being innocent…

Francesco: That means that I must be innocent as well.

**Advance!**

Helena: We still have no confirmation you ever went back to your bedroom…

Francesco: (frustrated) Are we still hung up on that?

Francesco: (determined) Then I guess I’ll have to pin this on our Janitor friend.

Francesco: As if that wasn’t a suspicious enough title…

Francesco: No one can confirm his whereabouts for that entire time!

Francesco: It is still entirely possible that he is the culprit of this crime.

**Advance!**

Helena: We just determined that it’s highly improbable that he did it!

Francesco: But highly improbable isn’t impossible, now is it,  _ cherie? _

Francesco: He could’ve known leaving his evidence lay about would  **frame someone else.**

Francesco: Wouldn’t a brute like him be strong enough to  **smash the lock?**

Francesco: And he’d certainly know that drowning is a  **clean kill.**

Francesco: If you ask me, it’s **highly improbable that he isn’t the killer!**

**_You’ve made your last mistake, cowboy…_ **

**smash the lock >>> Dominik’s Key Ring**

Helena: I’m cutting you off right there!

**Break!**

Helena: Francesco, I’m sorry, but you’ve just proven that it can’t be Dominik.

Francesco: Does my marvelous evidence, not hold up,  _ m’amore? _

Helena: (hesitant) No, there’s no reason that Dominim would’ve had to smash the lock.

Francesco: (confused) But there’s no one who knew how to unlock the garbage chute! Anybody would’ve had to smash the lock to get it open.

Claire: No, that’s where you made a mistake…

Thalia: Me and Dominik found out that one of the keys he has opens it!

Kira: (thinking) So not only would Dominik not have any reason to smash the lock… 

Augusta: But he’s also the only one who wouldn’t have had to! Sorry bud, but it looks like you’re luck just ran out.

Francesco: (choking) No… it wasn’t me… I swear…

Zoe: If it wasn’t you, you should’ve provided real evidence already. You’ve done nothing but make yourself look suspicious.

Francesco: (choking) But… I thought my evidence was enough… there’s no way a gentleman like me did it… I couldn’t hurt a fly.. Right?

Claire: Gentleman my ass.

Dominik: Your alibi is circumstantial at best, and all you’ve done is try to throw shade at me. It’s your turn to be on the defensive.

Francesco: (hysterical) On the defensive, huh… I’ve been on the defensive all my life. There is nothing any of  _ les detestables  _ could do to hurt me!

**_I’ve never seen him quite like this before… it might be terrifying if it wasn’t so pitiable. Is this what happens when the cracks in the mask start to show for a guy like him?_ **

_ Helena: You know, people might actually like you if you didn’t act like a total douche. _

_ Francesco: Unfortunately, that isn’t really a possibility. Any kind of vulnerability is seen as a weakness in my circles, and it’s easier to put on the show that people expect than try to push back. _

_ Francesco: (mysterious) Ah, the greatest of life’s ironies. Try as I may, my feelings will never escape the mask I wear. _

**_I hate to do it, but I need to break through this mask of his. It’s the only way we can bring this trial to a conclusion._ **

Helena: Francesco, please, this isn’t helping anyone. Just admit to it already!

Francesco: (haughty) I have nothing to admit to! Clearly the killer must be one of you plebeians.

Zoe: (concerned) But we already determined that the rest of us either couldn’t have done it.

Francesco: (haughty) Then check again! Surely somebody must’ve made a mistake in the.. How long have we been going at this for?

Monokuma: Almost two hours at this point. But keep it coming! This is always the most fun part.

Jasmine: Pitiable is more like it… this is honestly just sad at this point.

Yuya: (angry) What do we have to do to get it through your thick skull that nobody else could have frickin’ iced that damn kid?

Francesco: What if your imp decided to cover up a murder for you, Mr. Ultimate Con Artist? I’m sure someone like you has the skills to keep him silent even in the face of death.

Ishmael: His arguments keep getting worse. Can someone please shut him up already?

Francesco: (hysterical) I WILL NOT SHUT UP! I AM INNOCENT AND NOBODY CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!

**The noble if smarmy bastard that they were used to had been completely replaced by a madman on his last straws. His face was wet with a mixture of sweat and tears, and his bloodshot eyes seemed to be staring right into Helena’s very essence. He was a cornered animal, and he knew it, but there was something deep inside of him that was absolutely refusing to give up.**

Quincy: (concerned) I don’t think we’re going to be able to get through to him in this state. He’s not listening to reason, and while I don’t see how anyone else could have done this, we have nothing to solidly pin this on him.

Helena: (worried) Then what am I supposed to do? I can’t just magically make evidence appear.

Yuya: Maybe not magically, but there’s still one big question mark left on this case.

**_One big question mark? That’s right, we still haven’t figured out one major detail. Let’s just hope it’s enough to calm down this bucking bronco…_ **

Francesco: (hyperventilating) So have you given up yet? Are you willing to concede that I am not the killer?

Helena: (unsteady) No… you’re definitely the killer. And I can prove it.

Francesco: (disbelieving) You’ve already tried that once, and failed! What more do you have that can actually pin me to this crime?

Helena: You’ll see in just a moment.

**_I really hope this works…_ **

Francesco: (hysterical) Then come at me! There is nothing you can do to knock me down! I. AM. INVINCIBLE!

**Argument Armament >>> Start!**

Francesco:

You really think I’m the killer?

I’m as innocent as the day I was born!

You must be mistaken,  _ mademoiselle. _

Someone else had to kill him!

I will not let my name be dragged through the mud!

You all have it out for me!

Can’t we all just calm down and think it through?

You are a bunch of cowardly fools!

You can’t prove that the killer was me!

I didn’t kill him!

**There is nothing that could possibly connect me to the scene of the crime!**

**Hand**

**Aimed**

**book**

**Uncl**

  
  


**Unclaimed Handbook**

Helena: I can’t let you do this!

**Break!**

Helena: Yuya, do you still have that handbook you found earlier?

Yuya: Yep, I’ve been holding onto it. Nobody claimed it yet, and I even tried using Murray’s thumbprint to open it, but no bueno.

Thalia: (disgusted) You held hands with a dead body?!

Yuya: Until you figure out how to ask a dead body if a handbook belongs to them, I don’t want to hear you complaining about anything I do to a dead body.

Kira: Maybe it was an extra handbook? I’m sure that Monokuma has to have backups in case we break one of them.

Monokuma: Why would I need to do that? You could put one of these puppies through a hydraulic press and the press would break before you’d even see a crack in the screen!

Quincy: Thanks for answering my next question. So if I’m interpreting him correctly, this tablet has to belong to one of us.

Francesco: (haughty) Well, it clearly doesn’t belong to me. I’ve had mine on me since the moment he gave them to us.

**He pulled out his handbook from his pocket and laid it on the railing of his podium.**

Yuya: (intrigued) Are you certain that it’s yours? C’mon it shouldn’t be that hard to demonstrate that to us. Just power it on, if you please.

Francesco: Fine! Just give me a moment.

**He pressed the center of the screen, but the device gave him no reaction. In frustration, he pushed even harder into the screen, but try as he might, nothing happened, and he only grew more desperate.**

Zoe: Is it normally that hard to turn on? I’ve never had that much trouble with mine.

Yuya: They’re coded to only open for the person they belong to. Should open right up when he taps the screen, unless of course he has someone else’s.

Augusta: Well, that’s probably what happened! Shouldn’t be too hard to figure out who he got switched up with, just have everyone turn theirs on and see who gets the same damn problem.

Ishmael: I have no problem with that. Anybody else have qualms?

Jasmine: Let’s just do it!

**She pulled hers out and started it up, starting off a chain of boot-up screens. One by one, the group turned on their handbooks, until it became clear that everyone but Francesco had their own.**

Augusta: Well, he has to have somebody’s! Did we miss a handbook somewhere?

Yuya: (suspicious) We still haven’t checked the unclaimed one… Francesco, would you mind testing this one for me?

Francesco: It’s still not mine, but I suppose I can entertain the possibility. Hand it over.

Yuya: (quietly) Your funeral.

**He took the device, and as he grabbed it his thumb brushed against the screen. All of a sudden, it powered up, and in a moment of panic, it fell to the floor, harmlessly bouncing off of the floor.**

Yuya: Just like I suspected. And thanks to Augusta’s suggestion, we also know that everyone else here has their handbook, so there’s only one possibility for whose handbook he actually has.

**_Yep. If it’s not one of ours, there is exactly one possibility I can think of here…_ **

**Question- Who does Francesco’s handbook belong to?**

**1: Monokuma 2: Murray 3: Francesco**

**Answer >>> Francesco**

Helena: This is it!

Helena: He has Murray’s handbook, doesn’t he.

Quincy: That’s the only possibility that’s left. And assuming that Murray was just as good at keeping track of his handbook as the rest of us…

Ishmael: The only way he could have gotten it is when he killed him. Sorry Frankie, but I think your luck has finally run out.

Francesco: (panicking) No… I swear I didn’t kill him… this is all some big misunderstanding! Please, I don’t want to die!

Kira: (concerned) I… I never thought about it this way. Is he really going to die if we vote for him?

Dominik: What choice do we have? The only way he can live is if the rest of us die, and there’s no way I’m dying for this smarmy asshole.

Francesco: Please… I’m begging you, don’t do this…

Quincy: (biting his lip) Ugh, I wish this were easier, but we need to wrap this up. Maybe we should take this from the top, one more time?

Claire: (unsure) As much as I want to hate his guts… I still feel horrible about all of this. Are we sure there isn’t another way that we can do this?

Monokuma: (grinning) Nope! Your only options are either let the culprit walk free and die in there place, or vote for them and let them get punished like the bad boy or girl they are! Isn’t this fun?

Yuya: There’s no way I’d willingly play such a sad and sadistic game… I mean, I’m used to games being rigged, but who the hell benefits from shit like this?

Monokuma: Well too bad! You’re gonna have to vote for someone, and if you value your life, it better be the killer!

Zoe: Then this is it then… I think we all know who it is now… but Helena, do you mind reviewing the case just to make sure we didn’t miss anything?

**_I think we have everything at this, we just need to put it all together. But can I really go through with this? Can I really just go ahead and sentence someone I barely know to their death?_ **

Quincy: I know it’s not easy, but I wouldn’t want anyone else doing this besides you. He made his mistakes, and unfortunately there’s nothing we can do about but make sure we make the right choice.

Helena: I know, I know.

Quincy: Then are you ready to do this?

Helena: … I think I am.

**Closing Argument!**

“This case started last night around 9:30 P.M., when Claire left the girl’s night party to retrieve the mocktails for us. She didn’t expect anyone else to be there at the time, but unfortunately for our friend, he arrived at the kitchen around the same time.”

“Frightened by his sudden appearance, Claire grabbed the nearest object and hit the stranger with the meat tenderizer. This collided with Murray’s face, and knocked him to the floor unconscious, splattering blood all over the dress Claire was wearing. Thankfully, he was alive at the time, and likely relieved, Claire put on a nearby apron to cover the bloodstains and returned to the party with drinks in hand.”

“Around this time, Quincy’s D&D session was coming to an end. The killer left the room first, and instead of heading to his room, he went to the kitchen, finding the unconscious body of Murray on the floor. He must have realized he was still alive, since to make sure he was dead, he filled up the sink with water and drowned Murray in the sink.”

“I don’t know whether they went to the kitchen with the intent to kill, but I do know that after their crime, they did their best to keep the body from being found. First, they broke into the garbage chute, probably using the meat tenderizer that Claire had left behind. Then they emptied the contents of the chest freezer into the chute to make room for the body. They then lifted the body into the freezer and tied it shut using the cord to the broken microwave.”

“With their crime properly hidden, they took the equipment that they had taken from the dead body to sneak down to Murray’s lab, being seen by Gracie along the way as they passed by Claire’s lab. Upon their arrival, they removed the equipment and proceeded to smash all the equipment in the lab to prevent anyone from potentially communicating with the dead.”

“Under normal circumstances, this might not have been enough to determine who the killer was. But somewhere along the line, they made a crucial mistake and accidentally swapped their student handbook with the victim’s. Because of this, the following morning, right before we discovered the body, Yuya found their missing handbook just outside the scene of the crime.”

“As we just determined, there’s only one person who could have possibly committed this crime. Isn’t that right…  **Francesco Samaras, the Ultimate Jockey?**

**Break!**

**Francesco stood at his podium, looking completely and utterly destroyed. He no longer seemed to be fighting the inevitable, and had resigned himself to the terrible fate that was about to befall him.**

Francesco: (weakly) Fine, I admit it. I killed Murray with my own two hands, but I’m not particularly proud about it.

Dominik: (conflicted) I should feel good about having my name cleared, but this… I just feel gross.

Claire: (pained) Why though? What did he do to you to deserve to die? He was a good person dammit, and you just… just… Agh, I don’t even want to know at this point.

Francesco: If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t even really choose to kill him. It’s.. it’s complicated.

Helena: Do you at least feel any kind of remorse for what you did? You did kill someone, for Pete’s sake.

Francesco: (downcast) I… I did what I had to. You guys don’t have to try and understand, but there are forces in this world that could drive anyone to kill.

Yuya: So what, you were possessed by the damn devil or something? I thought I was evil, but you… you’re just a whole new level of twisted.

Francesco: (accepting) So be it. Just, make it quick, okay? I don’t want to drag this out all day.

Monokuma: Normally I’d be the one to drag this out a little bit and tell you all his tragic backstory, but I’ve already waited this long and I don’t think the audience can wait a second longer! It’s time to bring this class trial to close once and for all! It’s… VOTING TIME!

**A small panel popped up in front of each student, displaying a wheel with sixteen faces around it, one for each of the students in the room plus the absent Murray. In the middle was a big red confirmation button, beckoning ominously to send one of their fellow classmates to their death.**

Thalia: (nervous) Do… Do we really have to do this?

Barkley: (gulps) I don’t really think we have a choice. Even if we could get out of this, our lives are on the line here.

Kira: (sullen) But… this means we all have to…

Quincy: (wincing) Just don’t think too hard about it. There’s no point in pretending this isn’t happening.

**_I guess that goes for me too…_ **

**_…_ **

**_No going back from here._ **

Monokuma: (excited) Alright kids, the votes have been tallied, and it’s time to see who you all voted for! Drumroll, please!

Gracie: (bitter) No, this doesn’t deserve a drumroll.

**Despite the complaints, a big wheel resembling the one that they had used to vote had appeared behind Monokuma, with the faces of everyone ringing a big roulette wheel. It started to spin, speeding around the roulette until it slowly came to a halt…**

**Slowly…**

**Slowly…**

**When it came to rest, the arrow was pointing at Francesco.**

**…**

**…**

**Despite the sounds of celebration and endless stream of tokens coming out of the machine, there wasn’t any notable improvement in the grim mood of the room.**


	16. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 5:Execution)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the killer found and the case solved, the class says there last goodbyes before the first punishment of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break between chapters here! A lot came up over the holidays, and my writing schedule ended up slipping. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the final parts of the first chapter!

Monokuma: (faking surprise) Oh my god, you guys got it right! You figured out who the blackened was and now you all get to live on and murder another day! Except for Francesco, of course.

**Every eye in the room was focused on the now condemned killer. His panicked pleas and maniacal ranting had transformed into an eerie quietness. He wasn’t fighting any more, he wasn’t crying, all he could do was look back out at his fellow classmates with what could only be described as a pitiful mix of terror and embarrassment.**

Francesco: (half-heartedly) So I guess this is it then. No happy ending, no riding off into the sunset with a princess. Just another poor, unremarkable fool who’s way too full of himself biting the dust in the final stretch.

Augusta: (confused) Where’s all this sappy bullshit coming from? Just a few minutes ago you were popping off about being invincible or something.

Francesco: What’s the point in hiding anymore? No point in putting up a facade if I’m just gonna die in a few minutes anyway.

Claire: (sobbing) This… this was all a facade? Playing with my heart was just… was just some sick game to you? I hate you! I hate you!

Helena: But why? Why go through all this trouble? You weren’t afraid of opening up to me, I’m sure if you gave us the opportunity we would’ve come around.

Francesco: (chuckles) That’s the funny thing, isn’t it? I was so busy trying to be the person you expected me to be, I forgot to be myself in the end. Who knows, maybe things would’ve gone a bit differently and we wouldn’t be here right now.

Dominik: Too late for speculation, though. You did the crime, and now you’ve gotta serve the time. Even if this doesn’t quite sit right with me, I wouldn’t feel right just letting you get away with murder scot-free.

Kira: (downcast) No… this can’t be the only way. Can’t we punish him in a way that doesn’t kill him?

Monokuma: Why would we do that? Watching you guys get punished is everyone’s favorite part of this show! People are on the edge of their seats for the thrills, the chills, the kills!

Francesco: Just make it quick, okay? I might have been an ass in life, but the very least I can do is face my death with dignity.

**The room went silent for a brief moment. Francesco braced himself against his podium, and stared up at the glass ceiling with tears in his eyes.**

Yuya: Man, I know you’re trying to be strong for this upcoming ‘punishment’, but I still gotta wonder: why the hell did you decide to murder the poor ghost kid? It didn’t seem like he had done anything to get on your bad side; heck, besides maybe the redhead over there, I don’t think anyone here could’ve been on your bad side.

Francesco: I’d rather not go into details, but I can assure you that I had no hard feelings against him, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe it was the blood, maybe it was just how helpless he looked on the ground… but it’s done now. There’s nothing I can do to bring him back...

Helena: (unsure) Not that I can forgive you, but… at least I know you’re human. You regret this, don’t you?

**He nodded, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to face the demonic bear at the back of the room, as if to encourage him to get on with things.**

Monokuma: You really think I’m gonna let you get away with a half-assed explanation like that? Geez, if your classmates are confused about what’s happening, what do you think the audience reaction’s gonna be like? No, you’re telling this whole story from the beginning, whether you want to or not!

Francesco: (snapping) Fine, you want to know why I killed the damn kid? It was because of you, you fucking asshole! If you hadn’t pointed me to that drawer, if you hadn’t put us all in this stupid killing game, if you hadn’t come along and completely ruined my life, he’d still be alive right now!

Thalia: Did you just say something about a drawer?

Francesco: (collecting himself) Yeah, I found something that… no, you guys wouldn’t understand it. I already look like enough of a fool without trying to explain this.

**_No, this was exactly what I was worried about. Maybe I should’ve brought it up, but no, I just had to go and keep my damn mouth shut._ **

Helena: You… you found your motive in that drawer, didn’t you?

Francesco: (surprised) Yes, but… how did you know? I thought I was the only one who knew about that.

Helena: No, you weren’t the only one who knew. I had a similar drawer in my room, and in it, I found… well, the details aren’t important. What matters is that Monokuma came to me and said that everyone had a motive like mine somewhere in their room.

Quincy: I guess that explains why I had my old D&D stuff in my room… though it does admittedly make a poor motive to kill anyone.

Yuya: (suspicious) So that bear outright told you where the motive was, and you didn’t think it just might’ve been a good idea to tell anyone about it?

Helena: (defensive) I was worried if I told anyone, they might have something dangerous! I didn’t think that it was gonna get anyone killed!

Kira: (confused) Is D&D a dangerous game?

Barkley: Maybe for the trolls we slaughtered in that bandit cave last night, but probably the worst that would happen to you is a papercut.

Thalia: (thinking) Wait a minute… Did you say you found something in a drawer? Then I might have an idea why she’d be scared…

Dominik: Don’t tell me, Monokuma left you some kind of deadly poison in your nightstand to put in someone’s food or something like that.

Thalia: Not exactly. I found my lab notebook, with a page bookmarked. Specifically, a corrosive gel that I accidentally created while trying to make a new toothpaste. Nasty stuff, definitely wouldn’t recommend brushing your teeth with it if you valued your life.

Kira: Ooh, that does sound like an unpleasant experience.

Helena: As for me, he somehow managed to get his hands on my old whittling knives. I take it you guys understand why I’d be worried about something like that?

Augusta: Yeah, probably not a good idea to give everybody a bunch of murder weapons when we’re trying NOT to kill each other. But what I want to know is, what did hotshot over there get?

Francesco: I suppose there’s no point in hiding it anymore.

**He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of worn horseshoes. He clutched them tightly in his fist, squeezing out all his pent up frustration and anguish into the cold iron.**

Zoe: (confused) Horseshoes? Forgive me for sounding naive, but that hardly seems fitting as either a motive or murder weapon.

Francesco: (grieving) Would you mind passing them over to Helena? She has a sharp mind, I’m sure she’d be able to tell you what’s so special about these.

**They passed the horseshoes down the ring of podiums, each student taking a second to puzzle over what their intended purpose was. When they finally made their way over to Helena, she took her time glancing over them. At first, nothing seemed different from your garden variety horseshoe, but closer observation revealed a pair of initials branded into the top of the arch.**

**_J.W._ **

**_…_ **

**_Oh frick, I think I know why these were his motive…_ **

Helena: These initials… these shoes belong to your horse, right?

Francesco: (downcast) Jabberwock.

Yuya: That is one fucking weird name for a horse.

Zoe: I actually think it’s quite fitting, though I am a bit surprised you named him after a creature from  _ Alice in Wonderland  _ of all things.

Augusta: So that’s why it sounds like gibberish…

Francesco: Yes, like Helena said, these are his shoes. I know they might’ve been old one that were left in the stables or something like that, but just the possibility that they did something to him…

Jasmine: (accepting) You’d never be able to forgive yourself. 

Francesco: (tearing up) That horse is my life! I’ve raised him since he was only a foal, he is the one thing that has been constant for me since I started racing, and I… and I… nobody hurts my Jabby!

Quincy: But why go and kill someone? You had to know that the most likely result of this was you ending up dead yourself.

Francesco: I panicked. He showed me that drawer, and all I could think about was how I needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

Claire: (hurting) But why’d you have to kill Murray? He didn’t do anything to you! I don’t care how much you love your “Jabby”, there’s no way in hell his life was worth less than a damn horse!

Francesco: (defensive) I know, I know! But last night, I went to get a late night snack before the kitchen, and when I saw him lying on the floor, something just came over me and… I’m just pathetic, aren’t I?

Dominik: (reassuring) No, you’re human, just like the rest of us. Don’t get me wrong, it’s still unforgivable what you did, but if I’m being completely honest, this could’ve happened to any of us. Who knows, maybe if Murray had found his motive, you’d be the one in the freezer and he’d be the one explaining why he committed murder.

Augusta: Hell, we might not even be here if little miss ‘scared of the dark’ hadn’t beat him over the head with a damn meat tenderizer! What were you thinking, dammit?

Claire: (agitated) I already told you, it was an accident! You think I would’ve done something like that if I wasn’t panicking?

Barkley: (screaming) ENOUGH! I have had it up to here with your damn bickering, and if y’all don’t shut up, I am going to throw this damn podium at the next person who opens their mouth! Murray is dead, Francesco is probably gonna be dead soon enough, and I’m… I’m just done with everything right now.

**This interjection brought the room to a halt, and dead silence fell over the group as they tried to process the unexpected outburst.**

Patrick: (calming) Look, we’re all exhausted at this point, but I’m sure that Murray wouldn’t want to see us bickering like this. Yes, we may have dropped the ball and he paid the price, but wouldn’t he want us to stick together through this?

Barkley: (sighs) That’s all I want. No more fighting, no more stupid trial… I just wanna get this over with so I can at least try to get on with my life. Not that anybody should ever have to get over seeing a dead body.

Dominik: It’s bad enough when they’re all prettied up for a funeral, let alone when they just get stuffed in the freezer.

Barkley: (sarcastic) Thanks for the reminder.

Francesco: (sheepish) Admittedly, I should’ve given the body a little more respect, but it kinda got lost in the shuffle.

Claire: (astounded) Okay, I can admit I’m slightly at fault in this murder, but can you please not treat this like a joke? Murray was a person, and you’re not doing a good job at convincing us you’re one.

Francesco: (apologetic) Sorry, it’s the nerves. I am about to die, you know? Kinda hard to not break down with my head on the literal chopping block.

**He laughed nervously, before once again quietly resigning himself to whatever was about to befall him.**

Monokuma: (curious) Done already? Man, usually someone ends up breaking down crying by the end of this, it gives me such a tickle in my fluffy little tummy! But whatever, seeing glasses over there blow his fuse seemed to do it for the audience.

Barkley: (glaring at Monokuma) I will throw this podium at you.

Monokuma: (grinning) Go ahead, these babies are bolted down to the floor. Trust me, we’ve seen the abuse these babies can go through in a single trial.

Kira: (confused) You keep mentioning that this has happened before, but I do not recall anything like this ever happening. What exactly are you talking about?

Monokuma: That is for me to know and for you to find out! But ooh, those were good memories. I remember the look on her face when she went through that hydraulic press…

Francesco: (sweating) A hydraulic press?! Oh please no, please tell me that’s not how I’m going to die, I wanted to go out with dignity, not in a painful pile of goop…

Monokuma: (giddy) Oh don’t worry, we have something extra special prepared for you! I mean, you still won’t be going out with a single shred of dignity left, but hey, at least you’ll get style points!

Ishmael: (sarcastic) I shudder at the endless possibilities.

Francesco: Well, if you’re insistent on that, can I at least make one final request before you send me through the wringer?

Monokuma: Hmm… well, you’ve been keeping things nice and to the point, so I guess I can give you a few moments. Just make it quick, we don’t have all day here! I’m already late for lunch, and I’m gonna take a good guess that your classmates stomachs are a bit rumbly.

Jasmine: No, I’m good, I have no idea how anyone could eat after everything that’s happened today…

Yuya: Not to mention, something tells me this whole execution thing ain’t gonna be exactly appetizing.

Monokuma: (offended) I will have you know I am perfectly capable of making an appetizing execution! (reminiscing) Ah, I remember those pancakes like it was yesterday…

Barkley: (wincing) Not helping.

Monokuma: Anyway, shouldn’t you be getting on with this whole last request thing? I’m sure whatever you have to say will be oh so important.

Francesco: (sighs) Alright then. Guys, I know I failed miserably, but you are all better than me. Don’t let anyone else die, it’s bad enough that two lives have been wasted in the past day. You figured out I did it, so I’m certain that between 14 brains, you can manage to keep the lot of you alive.

Yuya: That might be a bit of a tall order, but I think we can handle that.

Claire: (bitter) I’ll do it, but it’s not because of some newfound sympathy I have for you. I’m sure Murray would ask the exact same thing if he was still here with us now. Murray…

Francesco: I’m sorry that things ended up this way, and if there was any way I could bring him back, I would.

Claire: (holding back tears) Wll, you can’t! He’s dead, he’s gone, and it’s all your fault! Fuck you, fuck this stupid game, fuck this stupid trial, fuck… fuck you!

**She collapsed to her knees and started bawling into her hands. Yuya awkwardly placed his giant hand on her back and patted her gently, causing a brief stop in the crying with every thud. All Francesco could do the meanwhile was bite his lip and shake his head.**

**_There, you’ve got your crying Monokuma. You happy now? Because we sure the hell aren’t._ **

Francesco: I… I know that it was unforgivable. But there’s one more request I need to make, and it’s for Helena.

Helena: (surprised) Me?

Francesco: Yes, you. You were the first person I felt I could truly connect with in my time here, and the one who saw through all my ridiculous lies and mistakes I made. There’s no person here I’d rather trust with this task, so please hear me out.

Helena: (unsure) Alright, what do you need me to do?

Francesco: Please, hold onto those horseshoes for me. And then survive. Survive as long as it takes to get the hell out of here. And then, when you leave… make sure the Jabberwock is okay for me. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to him because I decided to study here… But it’s too late for me. So please, I’m begging you…

**_So vain and conceited on the outside… but even in his last moments, all he can think about is the well-being of the one he loves, even if that happens to be a horse._ **

**_Unfortunately, there’s no guarantee I’ll ever make it out of here alive, but I’d hate to disrespect his last wishes…_ **

Helena: (determined) I can’t make any promises, but I’ll do my darnedest.

Quincy: (reassuring) She’s a smart girl, I doubt she’s gonna find a way to get herself killed before we can deal with the bear.

Francesco: That’s what I hoped I would hear.

**He made eye contact with Helena one last time, his olive green eyes piercing into her soul. They were tired, they were anguished, they had run out of tears a long time ago, but most importantly, they were human. The eyes of a man who was about to die, with just the barest flicker of hope remaining.**

Patrick: (tearing up) I… I know what you did was wrong, but… I’m gonna miss you dude. If only we could have finished our adventure together.

Francesco: I’m sure that one day far into the future we’ll get the chance.

Dominik: Godspeed.

Francesco: Thank you. Well, I’d rather not prolong this too long, the bear did say that we were on a schedule.

Kira: (crying) I… I wish this wasn’t how things turned out, I don’t wanna see you die!

Thalia: (grimacing) This seems like such a waste. Yeah, you acted like a jerk, but you weren’t the worst person here.

Zoe: I… I can’t watch. This is all too much too handle…

Monokuma: Aww, why are you guys getting so bummed out? You should be looking forward to this execution, we almost blew the budget to make sure they’re over the top! I can’t have you guys crying over spilled milk like this!

Helena: (frustrated) Are you heartless? You think we wanna watch him die? Yes, he’s a murderer, but that doesn’t make it any easier!

Monokuma: As a matter of fact, I am heartless, since I’m a robot, while all of you are fleshy little killable humans. If you don’t want to see these, all you had to do was kill someone and not get caught!

Francesco: (pleading) Helena, please, don’t make this harder than it has to be. 

**_How the hell can this get any harder?!_ **

Francesco: I’m done for, but you’re not. Live on for me, live on for Jabberwock, and please, live on for the rest of our friends who are still alive.

**He closed his eyes and let out one final sigh.**

Francesco: Alright, I think I’m ready. Time to get this over with once and for all.

Monokuma: (hyperenergetic) I’ve been waiting for this moment all day! Ladies and gentleman, hold onto your pantyhose, because we’ve got a special punishment ready for Francesco Samaras, the Ultimate Jockey. Get ready for this, because…

… IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!

**A screen rose up from the floor behind Monokuma, and chibi versions of both Francesco and Monokuma appeared. This version of Monokuma walked over to Francesco and dragged him off the screen, pixelated tears falling down his face.**

**GAME OVER!**

**Francesco has been found guilty.**

**Time for the punishment!**

**The center of the room split apart, revealing an inky pit that extended further down than should have been logically possible. Francesco’s quiet resignation turned to confusion as everyone waited to see what might happen.**

**A chain flew out from the pit and latched itself around the jockey’s neck before anyone could process what could happen. With a jarring yank, he was pulled over the edge of the podium and into the darkness, grasping out futilely towards his classmates one last time before the floor closed over him.**

**Wanted Dead Not Alive (On A Steel Horse I Ride)**

**The Execution of Francesco Samaras, The Ultimate Jockey**

**The screen flickered to a shot of Francesco falling down from the sky, the chain that yanked him held in his hand attached to nothing. A close up shot of his face showed he was extremely nervous, and as the camera panned out, it was easy to see why. The ground was quickly approaching, or more specifically, the canopy of a carousel in the middle of a theme park made of cardboard cutouts.**

**He crashed through the striped canvas and landed crotch first on a carousel horse, wincing in pain as he recovered from the shock to his precious jewels. A Monokuma dressed as a ride attendant grabbed the chain that had fallen out of his hand and jumped up to attach it to a hook above him, giving him just enough room to breathe if he sat upright. The robotic bear then went to the operator booth in the middle of the ride, and with a press of a button, the ride started to spin, an ominously cheerful calliope playing in the background.**

**A half turn later, a brass ring outside the carousel platform caught his eye. The sign above read “Grab the ring for a free prize!” He desperately grabbed towards it, but the chain around his neck held him back, choking him until he slid back into his seat. His face went blue as the carousel continued on, the pace picking up as it went.**

**The carousel came around to the ring again, and he reached out again, to the same results as before. The ride attendant Monokuma flashed an evil smile as he pushed forward a lever, launching the carousel into overdrive and sending the calliope into a chaotic whirlwind of incomprehensible notes.**

**His neck jerked back painfully as the world blurred together, but as the wind pushed back against his face, he looked outward intently, searching for the ring. Time seemed to freeze for a second as he spotted the ring just before him, and he reached out to grab it-**

**The Monokuma yanked back on the lever, bringing the ride to an abrupt halt just as he got his fingers around the ring in a Herculean effort. While the ride may have stopped, his body didn’t, and he lurched forward on the horse. With a hideous crack, his head went limp, and his arm fell to his side, dropping the ring to the ground. The calliope ground to a halt as the ring rolled off the platform and in front of a Monokuma dressed as a little kid. He gleefully picked up his prize as Francesco’s body hung limply on top of his carousel horse.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, these last few chapters have been an emotional roller coaster to write. I had originally planned on the first two deaths as being kinda filler characters, but Murray and especially Francesco have grown on me since I started writing this out. Murray... honestly, the whole crush thing wasn't planned, but I feel it fit in naturally with where the story was going. As for Francesco... he was a lot more of an asshole in my initial ideas, but I think the more I wrote him especially during the trial, the more I ended up feeling sorry for him. Anyway, we've got one more part before chapter 2, so stay tuned for the finale of this first entry in the story!


	17. Chapter 1- A Parisian in America (Deadly Life Part 6:End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two of their classmates dead, the students must figure out what to go moving forward with their lives.

Yuya: (dumbfounded) What the fuuu…

Barkley: I don’t know what I was expecting, but that was too much.

Thalia: (gritting teeth) Yeah, I don’t think I’m ever going to go on another merry-go-round for the rest of my life.

Patrick: (furious) I know he was a murderer, by did he really deserve that? I think that goes far beyond cruel and unusual punishment.

Monokuma: (psychotic) You think that was bad? Wait until you see one with actual blood and guts! This is nothing compared to the worst I can do.

Quincy: (queasy) I think that’s enough to deter anyone from ending up in this situation.

Helena: (unsure) Yeah… that has to be the case.

**She looked down at the horseshoes in her hand and sighed.**

Claire: As much as I hated his guts… no one deserved that. That was awful, plain and simple.

Kira: (hesitant) I need a minute to comprehend what happened, so much has happened just now…

Ishmael: (sternly) Two of our classmates are dead, plain and simple. As shocking as it is, we saw both of their bodies with our own eyes, and there is no mistaking that fact. And I’d suggest we all watch our backs if you don’t want to be the next one.

Zoe: (cowering) I don’t want to think about the possibility of there being a next time…

Jasmine: I’m with her. I’m sure there won't be a next time!

Ishmael: (haughty) Wake up, sweetie. Wasn’t it just a few days ago that we were saying this same old bullshit? Please, if there’s one thing this bear has demonstrated to us, it’s that he is perfectly capable of finding the right buttons to get us to kill each other. You can go off with your happy little beliefs that nothing wrong can happen after this, but from here on out, I’m watching my own back.

Yuya: (astonished) Whoa there, buddy. I think you need to take it down a few notches.

Ishmael: But aren’t you thinking the exact same thing? I’m sure someone as observant as you has a few ideas on who might be willing to kill you.

Yuya: …

Jasmine: (exasperated) No, I won’t let you and your bullshit tear us apart and make us kill each other! What the hell do you think you’re trying to accomplish here? I’m sure if we all just work together and stop hiding stuff from each other, we’ll all just get along fine. Right, Helena?

**_Is she right though? Can we really just pretend that Murray didn’t end up dead despite our best efforts? I wanna get along, I do, but…_ **

Helena: I… I’m not sure.

Quincy: I don’t think there’s a simple answer for what we should do in a situation like this. I don’t think we can just go back to the way things were, but I also fear that distrusting each other is going to be any more productive.

Barkley: (curious) So what do you suggest we do? We’ve got to have some kind of plan of attack going forward.

Dominik: I think our best bet is to let each of us decide what’s best for ourselves. We’re all mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted right now, and I don’t think that’s gonna help the decision-making process. I suggest you all get some rest and we’ll reconvene in the morning to figure out what to do.

Thalia: (yawns) Sounds like a plan to me. I didn’t really just how much that trial took out of me.

Augusta: Well, if we’re just gonna do what’s best for us, does anyone else wanna get something to eat? My stomach is really not appreciating missing breakfast right now.

Zoe: (confounded) You still can eat after all that? I’d have thought everyone would have upset stomachs after this.

Augusta: I’ll admit that was some nasty shit, but my stomach’s been rumbly ever since we figured out who the killer was. Now if you don’t mind, I’m heading down to the kitchen to get some snacks.

Patrick: (confused) But isn’t that where the body is? I’m a big eater myself, but I think that would ruin even my appetite.

Augusta: Oh shit, I didn’t even think about that…

Monokuma: There’s absolutely nothing to worry about! While you guys have been busy putting your friend Francesco through the wringer, we’ve been hard at work getting the school all cleaned up so you don’t have to eat lunch with a dead body. Aren’t I generous?

Dominik: Only if you’re comparing yourself to Scrooge.

Monokuma: I’m going to make the generous decision to ignore your rude comments and let you guys get on with your day. I’m sure this trial tuckered you all out, so make sure you guys get some sleep before I reveal your next big motive tomorrow morning!

**He disappeared somewhere behind his chair, leaving the students alone in the otherwise empty courtroom.**

Ishmael: I told you he was a master at pushing just the right buttons.

Quincy: But this also gives us a very good reason to all meet up tomorrow morning. As much as I hate to admit, I’d rather us all know what the motive is than end up in a situation like this time where only a couple of us know.

Kira: Will there be breakfast? I’m sure some of Patrick’s pancakes will help us all return to a sense of relative normalcy.

Patrick: I suppose I can. It’s better than wasting around trying my best not to think about what just happened.

Claire: In that case, I think we can call this meeting adjourned. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some serious crying to do.

**Most of the students nodded in agreement and made their way to the elevator from which they had arrived. Helena stayed at her podium, clutching her horseshoes, trying her best to make sense of the terrible situation she found herself in.**

**_Can I really do this? As much as I want Jasmine to be right, Ishmael makes some good points. What if there’s really someone here that’s willing to backstab me? Can I really survive long enough to fulfill Francesco’s request?_ **

**_…_ **

**_No, I can’t let myself fall into that line of thinking. I’m not just going to survive, I’m going to make it out of here with everyone else. Sure, that’s probably impossible, but…_ **

Zoe: Are you coming down with us, Helena? There’s still plenty of room in the elevator, and I don’t know how long it will take for it to come back up.

Helena: No, I’m fine, you guys head on down without me. I just need some time for myself.

Zoe: (concerned) Okay then… just make sure you take care of yourself, alright?

Helena: Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.

**The elevator doors closed behind her, leaving her by herself in the echoey chamber. Nothing but the skylight and her thoughts to distract her.**

**_Who am I kidding? I’m a frickin’ woodcarver, I’m not cut out for this. I half-lucked my way into figuring out this murder, there’s no way I can handle this if it happens again. And what the hell can I do about Monokuma? It isn’t like I can splash a bucket of water on him and escape while he short-circuits. And there’s not much we can do while he’s still here._ **

**_…_ **

**_I really wish I could just go home right now. Back to our little farmhouse at the edge of the woods, back to mom and dad, back where all I had to worry about was keeping my knife steady instead of murders and evil robots. Back where things were… simpler._ **

**_…_ **

**_MaybeI should have gone downstairs with everyone. I thought I could be strong but… even with everyone here, I still feel so alone. How long did that elevator take? It seemed like a long time on the way up, so I might be stuck up here for a little while._ **

Helena: Hello? Is anyone there?

Quincy: Yeah, I’m still here. Figured someone should keep an eye on you.

Helena: (frightened) Geez! You startled me there.

Quincy: Should I have spoken up sooner? You seemed kinda lost in thought there for a minute. Didn’t want to disturb the thought process.

Helena: (embarrassed) Yeah, I guess I zoned out there for a minute.

Quincy: So what’s on your mind? Trust me, after today, I don’t think there’s anything you could surprise me with.

Helena: What if I told you you had a bug on your face?

Quincy: (jumping) Agh! Where is it?

Helena: (chuckles) I’m just messing with ya. There’s no bug.

Quincy: Yeah, definitely knew that. So what’s really eating you?

Helena: (sighs) What the hell am I doing? Everyone’s put their trust in me for some god-forsaken reason, but I’m just as clueless as the rest of you. I lucked into solving this murder, what happens if next time it’s unsolvable? What if I crack under the pressure? What if I end up breaking down because someone is fucking dead?

Quincy: Then I’ll help you.

**He set his hand on her shoulder, and her heart skipped a beat.**

**_Wh-what?_ **

Quincy: Look, I know this is probably the worst timing in the history of stupid decisions, but I really like you.

Helena: (off-guard) Like,  _ like  _ like?

Quincy: (blushing) I suppose you could put it that way.

Helena: (thinking) Quincy, you’re a good kid, but… you’re right, your timing sucks. Maybe if you had asked some other time but right now… Sorry, there’s a lot going on right now, and that’s the last thing I need on my mind.

Quincy: Oh.

Helena: Don’t take it personally. I just need some space right now, that’s all. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but this is something I need to sort out for myself.

Quincy: (awkward) Well, if you need me, I’ll be heading back to my room. See you around, I guess?

Helena: (downcast) Yeah, see you around.

**He awkwardly waved and walked over to the elevator. As if on cue, the door opened and he stepped in, looking over his shoulder at Helena before pressing the floor button. The doors closed, and as soon as she was sure there was nobody around, she curled up in her podium and bawled her eyes out.**

_ Francesco: Please, hold onto those horseshoes for me. And then survive. Survive as long as it takes to get the hell out of here. And then, when you leave… make sure the Jabberwock is okay for me. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to him because I decided to study here… But it’s too late for me. So please, I’m begging you… _

**_I’m sorry, Francesco. I don’t think I can’t do it…_ **

**_I’m going to die like everyone else here._ **

**She wasn’t sure how long she sat in the courtroom crying, but at some point, she collected herself enough to wander her way back to her room. The pajamas that she had worn last night were folded neatly on her bed, with the leather knife case placed conspicuously on top.**

**_Did I do this?_ **

**_…_ **

**_No, this has to be Monokuma’s doing. Why does he feel the constant need to torment me?_ **

**She tossed the case onto the floor, accidentally knocking the clasp open and sending her knives skidding across the floor. Recognizing the immediate hazard, she dropped to her knees and crawled around on the floor to grab them. As she carefully placed the knives back in the case, she found a folded paper note on the floor she was certain hadn’t been there before.**

**_Oh what fun, another stupid trick by that stupid bear. Why don’t we mess with the girl who’s slowly spiraling out of control even more? Maybe she’ll finally snap and shove these knives in the back of the next cute boy who plays with her feelings at the worst fucking time._ **

**She set aside the knife case and unfolded the note, revealing a faded message in a familiar handwriting.**

_ Hey Kiddo, _

_ Happy Birthday. I know this is a cheesy gift for a girl your age, but a farmer recognized these and mailed them back to me a couple of weeks ago. I probably should’ve just given these back to you right away, but I thought you’d appreciate a surprise while you’re at school. I hope everything’s been going well for you during your first weeks of class. _

_ Mom and I are doing fine, but I really wish that we could come see you during the school year. The nest feels really empty without our little bird here. I can’t wait to see you when you come back for the holidays. Mom promises she’ll make your favorite hashbrowns for breakfast first thing when you come home. I love you, and I miss you so much. _

_ Love, _

_ Mom and Dad _

**She dropped the note to the floor and crawled onto her bed and into the fetal position.**

**_I know you can’t hear me, but… I love you too._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_I wanna go home. I just fucking want to go home. I’m cold, and lonely, and I want hashbrowns. I want to nap in my hammock, I wanna go to the fair with my friends, I wanna be anywhere but here! Somewhere without robot bears, or murders, or stupid boys…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Why’d he have to ask me like that? Urgh, why is my life such a fucking mess? I don’t know anything._ **

**_…_ **

**_Maybe things will be better in the morning. Helena, you’re tired, you’re frustrated, you need sleep. Yeah, that's what you need…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**Her mind faded off into sweet oblivion as she clutched her pillow for dear life.**

* * *

**Far away, in some unknown location...**

???: Subject appears to be approaching the optimum mental state for our plans.

???: Excellent. As for the others?

???: They seem to be having a variety of reactions to the initial stimulus, but I have no doubts that we’ll be able to proceed with phase 2 by the end of the month.

???: Is there no way to speed the process along? A month presents many opportunities for things to go awry.

???: Patience, my friend. My work takes time, but I assure you that there won’t be any hiccups going forward.

???: Very well. I’ll report your results to the rest. I’m sure they’ll be ecstatic to hear the news…

**The mysterious figure left the room, leaving his colleague alone surrounded by a large array of monitors watching over the despairing souls of Horizons Academy.**

**Chapter 1: A Parisian in America**

**End**

**Surviving Students: 14**

**Augusta Kingsley, Ultimate Golfer**

**Barkley Morgan, Ultimate Mathematician**

**Claire Montague, Ultimate Director**

**Dominik Hudson, Ultimate Janitor**

~~**Francesco Samaras, Ultimate Jockey** ~~

**Gracie Knox, Ultimate Drummer**

**Helena Hayes, Ultimate Woodcarver**

**Ishmael Sanderson, Ultimate Insomniac**

**Jasmine Tremont, Ultimate Socialite**

**Kira Olsson, Ultimate ???**

~~**Murray Williams, Ultimate Ghost Hunter** ~~

**Patrick Thorpe, Ultimate Scout**

**Quincy Adams, Ultimate Cartographer**

**Thalia Woods, Ultimate Chemist**

**Yuya Nakahara, Ultimate Con Artist**

**Zoe Melville, Ultimate Librarian**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still find it hard to believe this is the shortest chapter so far. I promise, all your questions you have will be answered, maybe not in the near future, but at some point down the line. As for now, this is the end of chapter 1, with chapter 2 coming out soon enough. Still taking Free Time Event requests, so if you have a character you want to see Helena interact, make sure to let me know!


End file.
